Red String of Fate
by Stiles 24O'Brien
Summary: Au where Lydia's banshee powers allow her to see the red string connecting her to Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**Au where Lydia's banshee powers allow her to see the red string connecting her to Stiles**

 **This idea came to me today while I was playing around and tying a bow with some red string I found...haha hope you like it!**

The sunlight peeked through the soft white curtains casting a warm glow over the room. Lydia's eyes flutter open and she stretches over her soft sheets.

She gasps slightly as a strange tingling suddenly rushes over her body starting from her toes, curling over the top of her head, before darting down to the point of her left pinky finger. The only remaining tingling was left in her finger and Lydia moved her hand into her still dazed vision. Nothing was out of the ordinary in it's appearance so she shrugged before moving her legs over the edge of the bed.

Her small bare feet pad across the warmed carpet as she opens her closet. Yawning, she grabs a simple blue dress that fits nicely at her waist before flaring out to reach mid thigh. Grabbing underwear and a matching bra, she walks out of her room stopping to grab a fluffy white towel.

The tile in the bathroom is cold under her feet sending a chill over her body. She flicks on the light before shedding her pajamas and stepping into the shower.

The warm water flows over her body chasing away any remaining sleep. She begins to massage her sweet smelling shampoo into her red locks that are now a shade deeper with water. She leans her head under the stream of water when a sudden jolt in her pinky makes her eyes shoot open and she jumps slightly. Glancing at her hand, her vision blurs and makes her hand look like it has a light glow surrounding it. A flash of red blinks into her vision but disappears an instant later leaving Lydia gaping at her hand. She wiggles her fingers flipping her hand over to examine it. Nothing but the strange tingling in her pinky remains. She shakes her head slightly as if to clear it before washing the remaining shampoo out and finishing her shower.

The soft fabric of the towel brushes over her thighs as she makes her way to her room. Glancing at her hand, she makes sure nothing has changed before closing her door to get dressed.

She finishes the last curl of her now dry hair before moving to sit in front of her mirror. She dots concealer over the few blemishes she has before applying a light layer of foundation. She applies powder over her face before applying mascara over her long lashes. She then reaches for a tube of deep pink lipstick that compliments her attire beautifully. The lid makes a popping sound as she opens it before twisting it up.

Bringing it to her lips, she carefully applies it making sure to keep it from smearing. Her vision flashes again and for a split second she sees what appears to be a red thread tied to her pinky. Her emerald eyes widen and she sucks in a breath. The lipstick clatters to the table before her vision returns to normal, the string absent from her finger. She sat staring at her hand, lipstick half applied, trying to comprehend what just happened, before shaking her head yet again.

Applying the rest of her lipstick, she grabs her bag and keys before walking quickly to her car, heels clicking beneath her.

She sighs and slumps into the warm leather seat glancing at her left hand again revealing nothing.

The engine roars to life and she backs down her driveway before turning on the radio.

A soft tune echoes inside the car as she tries to find a logical reason as to why this is happening. She got enough sleep? She feels okay.. not sick or anything. Nothing new was going on in Beacon hills supernaturally ... could this be a new banshee ability? The red light in front of her catches her eye pulling her from the trance causing her to slam on the brakes tires squealing slightly.

Her car comes to a stop right at the white line and Lydia's body lurches forward before slamming back into the seat. When she opens her eyes her vision has tinged everything in a blue tone and her hand once again is surrounded by a golden glow and has a red string tied to the end of her finger in a little bow. The string itself has a light glow that matches the one around her. She follows the string with her eyes as it exits under the drivers side door and is laid out on the road in front of her, no end in sight.

A loud honking noise makes her vision blink back to normal and she realizes the light is green and there are about five cars behind her. She accelerates again, her breathing uneven and her hands shaking on the steering wheel. The string is gone leaving the tingling feeling behind once again.

As she pulls into a space in front of the school, she turns the key before checking her appearance in the rear view mirror. Taking a deep breath, she exits the small blue car slamming the door shut and locking it. She only manages to take a few steps before her vision turns everything a shade of blue yet again. The voices of students muffle around her and she feels a pulling on the string tied to her pinky. She follows the length of the string and it leads into the school under the main doors. She numbly walks forward following the pull of the string. Reaching her hand out, she grasps the cool metal handle of the door before a voice shakes her from the vision.

"Hey Lydia!"

Kira bounces on her feet like an excited puppy as she greets her.

Her vision no longer stained blue, she tries to muster a small smile.

"Hey Kira. "

The dark haired girls narrow in concern,

"You okay? You seemed kind of out of it there for a second."

Lydia nods before lying flawlessly,

"Yeah sorry... didn't get much sleep.."

The other girl seems to take this as an acceptable answer, a smile returning to her face,

"Yeah knowing you you probably stayed up half the night to study some new subject of science i've never heard of."

Lydia chuckled openly at that,

"Yeah something like that I guess."

The two enter the school and a wave of noise hits them like a wall. Some people are talking loudly with their friends and others simply keep to themselves grabbing their needed books before slamming their lockers shut.

"Scott and I planned a bowling night this weekend.. you are more than welcome to come. We haven't asked Stiles, Malia or Liam yet.. but I'm sure they will be there too."

The idea made Lydia almost stop walking and tears prick in the corners of her eyes. The thought of having a bowling night without Allison there seemed wrong.

"I don't think I can... I'm pretty busy this weekend. Mom and I were going to head down to the lake house to get it ready to sell."

Lydia hated lying to Kira or any of her friends for that matter, but she didn't think she could handle the idea of something so familiar to her and Allison.

"Oh ... aw I wish you were able to! It won't be as fun without you there!"

Although Lydia knew it was a lie, that this was more of a double date with the four of her friends, she smiled sweetly before thanking her for the invite and saying she would see her later.

Turning to her locker, she spun the dial unlocking it. The tingling in her finger seemed to pulse with her heartbeat to the point where it almost hurt. The tingling sensation grew stronger and stronger until she grabbed her books and hurried down the hallway. The further she got from her locker, the less strong the sensation felt. The pulsing stopped and all that remained was the tingling feeling from earlier. She looked at her hand once last time before making her way to class, her flaming red hair bouncing behind her.

The clock on the wall ticked relentlessly. She tapped her pen on the empty paper in front of her. She had yet to write anything on it, already knowing what the teacher was talking about. She blinked once and her vision clouded blue again showing the string trailing under the door. Blinking again, her vision cleared. She raised a manicured hand grabbing the teacher's attention.

"Yes ms Martin?"

"May I go to the nurse... I'm not feeling very well.."

The teacher smiled sweetly before nodding and gesturing to the door.

Lydia gathered up her notebook and pen shoving them into her bag. The door clicked shut behind her and she was left in the silent, empty hallway. She lifted her hand to her face.

"Alright time to figure this out."

She shut her eyes and opened them seconds later. Her vision remained the same and she grumbles.

"Ok come on..."

She shuts her eyes again, focusing on the feeling of the tingling in her finger. When she opens her eyes again, her vision is tinged blue. She smiles at her success assuming this must be a new capacity to her banshee powers. The red string stretches out in front of her like someone unrolled a ball of yarn down the hall. It curved and twisted in places and she stepped forward following it's soft glow.

The string curves around the corner cascading over the stairs. It seems to retract, getting shorter as she follows it, not building up any slack.

The clicking of her heels is quieter than usual... muffled, as she continues to follow the string around the twists and turns of the hallways. When it finally ducks under a door, she pauses approaching it slowly like it could disappear any second. She peeks discreetly into the room following the glow of the string with her eyes.

The red string weaves and curls around desks before trailing up to the surface of a desk by the window. What she finds at the end almost makes her jump away from the door. She gasps covering her mouth.

The other end of the string is tied delicately in a bow identical to her own, to the end of Stiles left pinky.

 **This will probably be a two or three part story depending on how you guys liked it! (: Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this update came really fast because I was really excited about it... so don't expect an update everyday because of this haha enjoy(:**

Lydia stumbled away from the door of the classroom but her eyes remained locked onto the boy in front of her. His body was shrouded it a golden glow mirroring her own. Her breath began to become labored, if this was a new banshee power could this mean Stiles was going to die? Is this how she would find the bodies now? The thought of Stiles dying made tears prick in the corners of her eyes... no not Stiles too.. she couldn't lose him.

A hand being placed on her shoulder drew her eyes from the door and her vision flashed back to normal. Her tear blurred vision met Scott's concerned gaze.

"Lydia what's wrong?" He gripped both of her shoulders gently, " I saw you walk past my class room. You looked like you were in one of your banshee trances.."

She brought a hand up wiping the stray tears,

"N..no it was nothing.."

she tries to pull away but his grasp tightens slightly holding her there.

"Lydia, you aren't out here crying for no reason.. what is it?"

She sighs,

"I was just thinking about Allison..."

If he was listening to her heartbeat he could tell it was a lie... she hopes he wasn't.

He stares at he questioningly before shaking his head.

"If you don't want to tell me that's ok...but Lydia.. we need you in the pack again. You have distanced yourself so much we hardly see you anymore."

She looks down at her heels noticing a scuff on the side but not caring at the moment.

They stand there for a while only the muffled sounds of teachers in their classrooms.

"Lydia... if something is wrong let us help...please."

She shakes her head before stepping back,

"It's nothing. I'll see you around Scott."

And with that she turns and clicks her way down the hall.

The bell rings signalling her lunch period and she makes her way to the lunchroom. She had been dreading lunch everyday for weeks now knowing they all had lunch together. This means she has to be the third wheel, or well fifth in this case, to Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia. If she was telling the truth, it was mostly because of Stiles and Malia.. Being around them hurt most of all because she knew she was too late. Her feelings for Stiles weren't new but she didn't know how strong they were until Malia came into the picture.

"Hey Lydia!"

She froze instantly at the voice behind her. The tingling in her finger pulsed harshly and felt like it was being pulled backwards. Stiles.

She took another hesitant step forward when he calls out again,

"Lydia!"

She turns her head to face him, her loose curls swish over her shoulders. She sucks in a breath. He is wearing an orange plaid shirt over a plain white t-shirt. His deep brown hair is spiked and wild and he is wearing dark jeans and converse shoes.. he looked good. Her heart flutters as she meets his warm, amber gaze, a crooked smile plastered on his face. He's alone. Malia isn't at his side today. She smiles the first genuine smile of the day before she remembers what happened earlier. He trots his way over to her, hands on the straps of his backpack. The tugging and pulsing in her finger only gets stronger as he approaches and she feels her heart stutter. She couldn't lose him. .

"Hey Lyds."

Butterflies swarm her stomach at the nickname he hasn't spoken to her in what felt like an eternity.

"Hey."

They continue walking down the hall, his sleeve brushing up against her bare arm seemingly trailing fire with it. The pull on her pinky seemed to make her hand drift towards him but she pulled it close to her side.

"So are you coming bowling this weekend?"

His eyes are hopeful causing her to turn her gaze away from his own,

"No I can't...I have to help my mom at the lake house."

The disappointment floods his features,

"What? Can't you get out of it?"

She smiles at knowing he genuinely wants her there.

"I don't know..."

"Pleeeeeease?" He begs like a five year old asking for a cookie before dinner,

"Don't leave me to suffer with Scott and Kira's coupley-ness "

She has to force her voice to be steady,

"Well what about Malia?"

He looks utterly confused..

"What about her?"

"Well aren't you two going to go? Like a double date type of thing?"

He scoffs slightly a bitter smirk rolls over his lips,

"No..we broke up about two weeks ago.."

Lydia almost fell to the floor right there,

"O..oh... sorry... it just didn't seem like it.."

His eyes meet hers, his brown furrowed,

"What do you mean it doesn't seem like it?"

Her features turn a deep shade of pink,

"It just seems like you two are still a couple... you still wait for her after class, drive her to school and home, sit with each other..." She trails off realizing how stalker-ish and jealous she sounded... the smug look on his face suggests he was thinking along the same lines.

"I didn't know you noticed... we want to stay good friends, and besides she can't drive so I offered to drive her."

The smug smile is still hung on his lips,

"Well I.. I just thought you were still... so she won't be there?"

He shook his head,

"No she said something about her dad wanting to go visit relatives out of town or something.."

Lydia had to purse her lips together to hide a small smile,

"Oh..what about Liam.."

Stiles threw his head back in mock laughter,

"No that little runt has something going on that night too..

Her heart flipped in her chest. It would be the four of them.. and with Scott and Kira 'being all coupley' , her and Stiles would get to spend some time together. She tucked a loose strand behind her ear,

"I'll see what I can do."

He smiled widely at this, exposing his white teeth.

"Great!"

They entered the lunch room and for once, Lydia wasn't dreading it.

Scott and Kira were already there and waved at the two. Lydia sat down across from Kira and placed her lunch bag on the table. The pull she felt only got stronger as Stiles slid into the spot beside her. Her heart rate skyrocketed and she saw Scott's head perk up and face her. His confused gaze fell over her before drifting to Stiles, who was at the moment digging through his bag. Scott's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening, with smirk on his lips. Lydia's gaze turned cold as she locked eyes with him before shaking her head.

Scott recoiled slightly but still wore a small smirk.

"So Lydia will be there Saturday-" Stiles started.

"Really!?" Kira squealed, "she told me she would be at the lake house?"

Lydias' gaze fell to her food, a pink color dusting her cheeks.

"Well with some persuasion.. I got her to break.."

Stiles sat up triumphantly with a smirk. Scott arched a brow at her but said nothing.

"Well if you listened, I said I would see what I could do..."

He scoffed,

"That's not a noooo." He said in a sing song voice.

"Well it's not a yeees" she replied in the same manner, but her wide smile gave the answer already.

They all laughed at that and Lydia met Stiles' warm gaze. Her eyes flit over his shoulder to see Malia standing there, tray full of food, and an angry expression on her face. Stiles saw Lydia's eyes shift behind him before looking over at Malia.

"Hey whats-"

"She's in my spot."

Lydia recoiled into herself but anger flushed over her body.

"What?" Stiles looked extremely confused.

"She. Is. In. My. Spot." She repeated enunciating each word, her deep brown eyes seeming to bore holes in Lydia's forehead.

"Malia. . We don't have assigned seats at lunch.. " Stiles tried to explain but she bowled over him quickly,

"Why is she even sitting here.. She never talks to us.."

Stiles' shoulders stiffened and his brow lowered.

"Malia.."

"No. It doesn't make sense. She barely talks to us but sits at our table...in my spot."

Lydia's blood is almost boiling,

"Just sit in a chair...sweetheart" her words dripped with venom. Stiles' surprised gaze whips back to her and Malia glares into her emerald eyes.

She slams her tray down next to Kira, keeping her glare locked on Lydia. Lydia didn't budge and glared right back.

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly,

"So uh... anyway.. Kira! How was that test today?" Their conversation continued on tensely and Lydia returned to her recluse state. She picked at the orange peel in front of her suddenly not too hungry. She felt Stiles cast her concerned glances repeatedly but she ignored them. She also felt the burning stare of Malia that she once again ignored. In the back of her mind, it felt like an accomplishment to have made the girl jealous but the more she thought on it, the more it seemed that Malia didn't understand that they weren't together anymore.

"Sorry about that Lyds.." he whispered leaning toward her.

His breath blew a few stray hair tickling her ear. She glanced up at him,

"It's ok..."

The bell once again signaled for them to switch classes, and Lydia rose to her feet. Malia strutted her way over to Stiles sliding a hand up his arm,

"So you'll be giving me a ride home today right?" He froze slightly,

"Well yeah.. I give you a ride home everyday.."

She glanced at Lydia making a point to slide her hand down his arm slowly while glancing at her.

"Good... just..making sure"

she smirked before walking away swinging her hips.

Lydia must have looked like she was ready to burst.

"Okayyy that was weird.." Stiles turned to face her with a confused expression.

He was clueless.

He gestured over his shoulder with his head.

"Come on." She trailed next to him and out the cafeteria doors.

"That was so bizarre... I don't know why she acted lime that.. sorry Lydia."

She shrugged,

"Maybe she doesn't think you two have really ended things."

He stopped abruptly and she stopped a few steps later.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes at him,

"What I mean is.. maybe she thinks you two are still together."

He seemed to ponder this for a second before shaking his head,

"No... no that's not it.. I mean I told her that we should just be friends.. "

Lydia shrugged

"Well it seems like she didn't get the message."

His brown eyes met her green ones,

"Oh.."

He continued to follow after her until they reached her classroom,

"So what do I do?...about Malia. "

Lydia smiled. They hadn't talked about anything substantial in a while and it felt good.

"Well.. if things are really over between you two..make sure she knows. Tell her. If she seems to think you driving her to and from school and sitting together makes you a couple, then you need to tell her."

He nods,

"I guess ..but I can't just not drive her.. she wouldn't have a ride.."

Lydia smiles at his thoughtfulness,

"Stiles..her dad has a car... we have a bus system. She has ways to get to school. "

He looks down grabbing at the hem of his shirt before she continues,

"If she thinks that having you drive her makes you a couple, you need to tell her it doesn't and if she still feels that way...it may be best to have her find another way to school."

He nods in agreement,

"Yeah I just.. I still want to be friends with her you know?"

She smiles sweetly,

"I know.. and if she does too.. she will understand."

He smiles up.. well down at her. Even in her heels she is shorter than him.

"Thanks Lyds."

She meets his gaze and they stand in silence for a few moments. He shakes his head a little and takes a small step back.

"I'll text you later Lyds"

"Okay.." she's not ready for their conversation to end.

"Stiles.."

He turns to face her again.

"Are you...busy later?"

He looks dumbfounded for a moment before spreading into a wide, vibrant smile.

"Not that I know of.."

She smiles,

"Would you want to come over? I have a few errands to run after school but how about 4 or 4:30?"

He nods,

"I'd love that Lyds." He winks in her direction sending chill over her body. "See ya" he turns walking down the hall. Her cheeks warm as she turns to go into her class.

The final bell rings and she stands smoothing out the skirt of her dress. She hurries out the front of the school to her car. The tingling in her finger becomes stronger and she knows he is close by.

She glances to her left and sees him walking, Malia at his side talking animatedly. He seems to feel her gaze on him and he looks up locking her gaze. He smiles and waves and she brings her hand up to wave back. Malia has gone silent and is glaring daggers at her. The girl slides her hand down his arm interlacing their fingers with a smug smirk. Stiles breaks eye contact with Lydia and pulls gently from her grasp. Malia's fierce stare moves to a stunned and confused one as she looks at Stiles. Lydia turns to leave giving them some privacy, a small smile on her lips.

She pulls out of the parking lot and turns the opposite way she usually does. Her "errands" today were not so mundane. She was going to the veterinary clinic to speak with Deaton.

The tires crunch as she pulls into the small, vacant lot. Not even Scott was here for work yet. She sighs in relief before exiting her car and making her way to the entrance. The bell rings as she enters,

"Be with you in a moment." Deaton calls from the other room. Soon enough he walks through the door,

"Oh. Lydia. Hello. I wasn't expecting you."

She walked over to the counter,

"Yeah sorry kind of spur of the moment."

He smiles,

"What can I help you with?"

She gulps,

"Well I think I may have unlocked a new banshee ability."

An expression of surprise, well as close to one as you can get from the vet, passes over his face.

"I see. Would you mind flipping my sign to closed. Then you may follow me to the back to discuss. "

She flips the sign and follows him into the back room they have been in so many times before.

"Okay Lydia, what have you been experiencing?"

She leans against the wall facing him,

"Well this morning I had a strange tingling that started at my toes and made it's way over my body ending in my pinky." She wiggled her pinky in front of her.

"I see.. and is it still tingling?"

She nodded,

"Yeah but that's not the weird part."

She goes on to tell him how if she focuses on the feeling, that her vision clouds over blue and a string appears tied to her finger. Deaton sits up straighter..

"This string.. what color was it?"

"Red."

His eyebrows raise slightly.

"Did you follow the string?"

She nods again..

"Where did it lead?"

She shuffles nervously and clears her throat,

"W..well uh.. I followed it and it... it lead to Stiles."

Deaton nodded as if it was the answer he expected.

"What does all this mean? Does that mean Stiles is going to die?" Deaton shook his head,

"No."

She breathed a sigh of relief,

"Then what does it mean?"

"Have you ever hear of the red string of fate legend?"

She shook her head and he turned to grab a book,

" According to myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the Little finger."

She nodded absorbing the information,

"Okay so obviously Stiles and I have met each other so..."

Deaton continues, reading what is written on the page,

" The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break."

Lydia's eyes widen and she stumbles back..

"Destined lovers..."

"Otherwise known as soulmates..."

Lydia felt her hands shaking,

"B..but.."

"I knew you two had a strong connection to one another. You are not only each others emotional tethers but connected in this way as well."

Lydia remained silent not believing what she was hearing.

"Your banshee powers have allowed you to see this cord connecting the two of you. Quite rare actually but not unheard of."

She has to sit down and slow her breathing.

"So what does this all mean? I mean I can't just go up and tell him we are soulmates because I saw a red string tied to our fingers.. anyway I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way he used to about me. We are just friends.."

Deaton smiles,

"There is a connection between the two of you and according to myth, you are destined soulmates. However.. not all soulmates are romantic mind you.. some just share the strong connection in friendship."

Lydia sighed slightly relieved,

"You two though... share a much stronger connection than I thought before."

At that she pales, the color draining from her face,

"So this feeling... the tingling and the cord.. will I always see it?"

He shakes his head,

"No. When the connection is made, the tingling will stop. However you will always be able to see the red string connecting you to him if you focus your energy."

"You said when the connection is made... well we are already connected. .we are friends. So why do I still feel it?"

Deaton shifts a little,

"Well that's why I don't think it is a platonic connection. You two are already connected in friendship the only thing left is to be connected romantically."

She runs a hand over her face.

"And if we never connect that way?"

Deaton meets her gaze,

"Then the feeling will remain"

She groans.. what was she supposed to do now..

"Lydia. Don't fret too much over this. If you want, you and Stiles can visit me and I will explain everything to him as well. He is bound to be confused,"

She chuckles at the image of Stiles confused face that pops into her vision.

"Okay..thank you"

He nods,

"Any new developments you come tell me.. "

She nods and turns to leave,

"Oh and Lydia.. even I can tell that what Stiles feels for you...is anything but platonic."

A rosy blush covers her cheekbones and she rushes out to her car, all the information swirling in her mind. The buzzing of her phone breaks her thoughts. Stiles' goofy grin lights up on her screen,

 **"Just getting ready to head to your place, you ready yet?"**

She smiles and her heart flutters. She doesn't think she will ever be ready,

 **"Yep. See you in a bit"**

A reply buzzes back seconds later,

 **"Ok great. See ya(;"**

Nope... definitely not ready..

 **So how did you guys like this chapter? ? Drop me a review(: hope you liked it**!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she sees when she turns down her street is his pale blue jeep. Stiles is standing outside leaning against the drivers door looking down at his phone. His ankles are crossed and the low afternoon sun shrouds his body in a soft glow. Her heart rate picks up as he raises his head and notices her coming towards him.

His smile sends butterflies into her stomach as she pulls into the driveway. She kills the engine and takes a deep breath, the new information burning inside her. The tingling in her finger begins to pulse as she exits her car and meets his gaze.

"So how'd the errands go?"

She smiled as they walked to her front door,

"Good. How were things with Malia?"

His smile faltered slightly,

"Honestly I think she is more confused than ever.. I tried to explain things but she kind of seemed to not grasp what I was saying."

The lock clicked open and revealed her dark, empty home.

" What did you say?"

She slipped off her heels and waited for him as he untied his shoelaces and set his own shoes next to hers.

"Well first I said 'we need to talk'."

Lydia rolled her eyes,

"Stiles-"

"Before you say anything. .. I know the whole we need to talk thing is cliché .."

She smiled and nodded for him to continue.

"Anyway, I told her that now that we weren't together anymore, there are certain things that just friends don't do. Then I said yeah friends can hold hands but not for the reason she was. That really confused her."

Lydia motioned for him to follow her to the kitchen,

"Just give her some time. She will understand eventually. Just start by laying out some ground rules. If holding hands makes you uncomfortable... tell her that. She obviously doesn't really understand what's appropriate from what we have all heard before.."

Stiles looked confused for a moment,

"What do you mean?"

She blushed slightly,

"Well on several occasions, more so when Kira Malia and I were studying, she would kind of... be too detailed about your relationship."

Stiles face still held a confused expression,

"Sex Stiles.. she would want to talk about your guy's sex life."

Pink flooded his features and curved over the tips of his ears.

"O..oh.. "

He brought a hand to the back of his neck,

"We would always stop her before she went into too much detail so don't worry.."

Internally she felt a pang of jealousy every time Malia would talk about them together. Even thinking about it made lydia's stomach feel heavy.

He coughed awkwardly,

"Well... sorry I guess."

She scoffed,

"Stiles... don't apologize for her. That's another thing. Don't feel like you are responsible for her actions and things she says. We are all trying to teach her what is appropriate, its not only on you."

He smiles sweetly before nodding.

"So want to find some snacks and watch a movie?"

He perked up in the cutest way possible,

"Ok!"

They walked into the kitchen flicking on the light.

"We have popcorn, uhh chips, twizzlers, and ooh I think we may have some ice cream. "

Stiles leaned on the counter beside her making the tingling stronger.

"Hmm all of the above?"

She smiled,

"Ok well you'll have to help me carry it all upstairs.."

He chuckled before nodding,

"Totally understandable. "

She places the popcorn in the microwave, grabs the twizzlers, some drinks, the chips and opens the freezer to get out the ice cream.

"Yes! I love death by chocolate!"

She smirked glancing back at him before grabbing two spoons. The beeping signaled the popcorn was done and she grabbed a bowl to pour it in.

"Okay I'll grab the chips, candy and drinks, and could you get the popcorn and ice cream?"

He nods,

"Yep!"

She opens the steaming bag and pours the kernels into the bowl.

She grabs the bowl and extends it over to him.

He reaches out to take it, but when his fingers brush her own, a pulse resonates through her body causing her to drop the popcorn to the floor. The kernels spread over the tile in her kitchen and she gasps.

"Lydia are you ok? What happened? ?"

Her mouth hangs open,

"I..I don't know.. I'm sorry. I'll pop some more."

She turns to grab more popcorn when she feels a hand on her shoulder, sending another shock through her.

"Lydia.."

"I'm ok Stiles.. really."

She turns giving him a smile to convince him. He withdraws his hand but the concerned look remains.

"Are you sure?"

She glances at his eyes and musters a small smile.

"I'm sure."

He seems to be hesitant to accept the answer but drops it anyway.

"So do you have a broom to clean this up?"

She points to the small pantry,

"In the back corner of the pantry."

He gingerly steps over the kernels and grabs the broom.

After cleaning up the mess and popping more popcorn, they head upstairs, arms full of snacks.

She opens her bedroom door and places the snacks on her desk before grabbing her laptop setting it on the bed.

"You can just set that stuff over there."

She points to the bedside table.

He sits on the edge of her bed before scooting to the center to meet her.

His arm brushes hers spreading goose bumps over her skin.

"So what do you want to watch?"

She glances up at him and he meets her gaze.

"Well I want to watch Star Wars..."

She groans ,

"But how about the Matrix?"

She ponders this...

"That's acceptable.."

He beams at her before throwing his arms above his head in success.

She laughs covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well then the Matrix it is."

She finds the movie before pressing play and flicking off the light. They push the laptop to the end of the bed before laying on their stomachs. Stiles reaches over to the night stand and retrieves the popcorn. The feel of his body next to hers made the tingling move from her finger and spread to every point where his body touched hers.

"Thanks"

She smiles as he places the popcorn in front of them.

Throughout the movie, Lydia realized it was more entertaining to listen to and watch the boy next to her. He shouted and flailed at the screen in front of them like he had never seen it before. She had to bite back the smile from her lips through the whole movie.

After snacking on the chips and candy, she grabs the two spoons and now softened ice cream.

The clinking of spoons draws his attention away from the film,

"Yes! Ice cream!"

He bounces like a child on a sugar high and she can't stifle the laugh bubbling out of her throat. They eat in silence enjoying each other's company for the rest of the movie.

Half of the container was gone by the time the credits began to roll.

She glances to him as he licks the last bits of ice cream from his spoon. She feels the strong pull in her body towards his and focuses on the tingling areas of her body.

Her vision fades to blue gradually and the boy next to her is surrounded by a golden glow. The red string is the shortest she has seen it yet and is resting on the bed in front of her. The matching red bows are tied perfectly around their fingers and the buzzing feeling fills her entire body. Stiles turns to look at her, a trail of light following his head's movement.

"Lydia what-"

When his eyes meet hers his mouth drops open and he jumps up into a sitting position.

"Lydia. ...your eyes.."

His voice seems to be the only sound in focus, the movie credits drowned out and muffled.

She sits up next to him and blinks away the blue finding his gaze again,

"What?"

He looks directly into her eyes searching,

"Your eyes... they were... glowing."

Her heart rate speeds up again, pounding in her chest.

"Glowing? ?"

He nods quickly,

"What is going on Lydia?"

She ignores his question,

"Stiles I need you to look at my eyes.."

He gapes at her, mouth drifting open,

"O..okay.."

She closes her eyes focusing her energy on the feeling in her finger. She opens her eyes again and her vision has returned to the blue hue.

His shocked expression makes her uneasy,

"What? What do you see?"

He shakes his head slowly,

"Come here.."

He climbs off the bed and grabs her hand. The shock pulses through her body. His hand remains clasped in hers sending shock waves up her arm. He pulls her over to the mirror and releases her hand.

"Look.."

She looks at her reflection and gasps bringing a hand to her mouth. Both of them are surrounded by a glow and the red cord connecting them sways along with their movements. It was so real in her vision it was as if they had tied the string there themselves.

However, the most shocking thing was her eyes.

Her eyes are brighter than the glow around them and her once emerald irises have shifted to a golden hue.

She steps back and blinks away the vision,

"Lydia... what is happening.."

He steps forward to meet her, with a worried expression.

She definitely can't avoid the subject now.

"Stiles... there are some things we need to talk about."

 **I know this was short don't kill me! But this is more of a filler chapter leading to "the big reveal" if you could call it that haha(: Drop me a review, it always makes me smile to see what you guys thought of the story**


	4. Chapter 4

Uh yeah I would say there are.." Stiles' eyes remain wide and his mouth gaped.

She glances up at him and reaches her hand out to grasp his. His eyes widen even more and he looks down to their hands.

"Lydia.."

She silently pulls him back to the bed keeping their gazes locked.

He obviously was thinking something else was happening by the deep red color filling his features and the shaky breath he releases.

She would laugh if they weren't in the situation they were in now.

She climbs onto the bed still holding his hand pulling him with her. She swears for a moment she can actually feel his racing pulse.

His warm honey eyes sparkled in the light shining through the window.

"What are you..."

"We're talking.."

His features glow even deeper red,

"O..oh yeah.. right ok.." he smiles bringing a hand to the back of his neck.

She chuckles and settles in front of him, their knees touching.

"Well it all started this morning... I woke up and this weird...tingling feelings rushed over me."

His intense stare was focused on her as she picked at the sheets.

"Now the tingling feeling is only here."

She holds up her hand between them and wiggles her pinky.

His eyes drift to her and and he lifts up his own and gently grasped her pinky.

The pulse ran over her body but because she expected it, she only jumped slightly.

"Does it hurt? Is that why you dropped the bowl earlier?"

She shook her head and dropped her hand,

"No it doesn't hurt... it's more like a..jolt I guess?"

He nods signaling for her to continue, his fingers still brushing her own sending small waves up her arms.

" I went to get a shower and when I closed my eyes and opened them again, everything kind of had this blue-ish tinge to it.. and my body had this kind of..glow ."

His eyes widened but he remains silent,

"When I blinked again everything went back to normal. The next time it happened I was in the getting ready.. Except this time, there was a red string attached to my finger.."

His brow furrowed in confusion and she continued,

"Another time was in the car on the way to school. I was at a stop light and my vision changed again and I could see the red string stretched out in front of me.. I couldn't even see the end.."

She looked down at her hand turning it over inspecting it.

"The last time it happened before here was at school.."

He sat forward towards her enthralled with the story,

"I was sitting in class and decided to follow it. "

She paused and he found her eyes,

"What was at the end?"

She remains quiet but reaches forward and grabs his left hand lifting it between them. The pulsing is racing over her body as she meets his gaze.

Her small fingers graze over his pinky,

"You."

His eyes widen and his brow raise in shock

"W.,what? What does..what.. oh my god"

She stays silent watching his reaction.

His hands run through his already wild hair.

"Is this a banshee prediction? Like...does it mean.."

His breathing quickens considerably and she grabs his face bringing his eyes back to her face.

"It IS a new banshee power..but it doesn't mean you are going to die."

He relaxes immediately,

"Well what does it mean?"

She releases his cheeks and sits back again.

"That's what I was doing after school... I was going to Deaton."

"And what did he say about all this?"

She looked at her lap taking a deep breath.

"Well Deaton said that according to myth, the gods tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to meet one another. In Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the Little finger."

He nods but looks confused,

"Ok..but we have met each other. .. so,'

"I said the same thing.. he said..."

She stops. .. how was she supposed to tell him they are "destined lovers"?!

"Yeah..?"

He encouraged her to go on...

"He said... that.. Stiles.. I can't. "

"What? What do you mean?"

She shakes her head not meeting his gaze,

"It will change everything...I can't do that. .not right when we are finally getting close again."

He grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"Lydia, nothing you say to me would change the way I feel about you."

Her eyes widen,

"I..I mean our friendship right? Nothing could change that."

She turns away..

"This will."

She stands and turns away from him.

"Lyds..."

She feels him coming closer to her without needing to look.

"Lyds come on.." he reaches out and touches her shoulder, gently turning her to face him.

She keeps her gaze on her carpet not looking at him.

"Stiles I can't.. if I tell you.. you're going to freak out.."

His arms flail wildly **,**

"I'm already freaked out! You can't just tell me all of that and then just not tell me what it means!?"

She shook her head.

"You have to trust me on this... I can't tell you.. it will make everything confusing and weird and I don't want that."

Her vision blurred with unshed tears..

"I have missed you so much lately and we are finally friends again and I can't lose that .."

"Lydia.. we never stopped being friends. I missed you so much and I never understood why you distanced yourself from us.. I still don't. "

She shook her head, her red hair curtaining around her face.

"I just felt... disconnected.. there was Scott and Kira, you and Malia ...then there was me. I was always the fifth wheel. I know everyone tried to include me but it still felt tense...like I shouldn't be there, like I was..interrupting something."

"Lydia-"

"I know. That's not at all what you meant.. but that's how it felt. So I distanced myself.. I stopped coming around and made excuses. I could tell everyone wanted their time with each other and I just..stopped intruding."

His expression hardened and found her eyes again,

"Lydia. You were always welcome. You know that? Don't ever think you weren't wanted there. You have no idea how much I missed you when you stopped coming around.. god Lydia I missed you so much."

Her tear blurred vision found him and she saw his own eyes glassy.

"Lydia..I..."

The loud beeping of his phone interrupted him. He glances down seeing that it was Scott. He looks up and she nods.

His gaze lingers on hers a moment more before answering.

The distant rumble of thunder becomes muffled as the jeep doors close.

"So you never really told me what Scott wanted... you just said we need to go.."

A few drops of rain begin to fall on the windshield as he turns the ignition.

"He didn't really tell me either.. he just said it was an emergency."

He backed down the driveway and headed down the street.

"And don't think we aren't going to talk about what happened earlier..."

She nodded looking at her lap,

"I know..but the more I think about it.. I think it would be better to talk to Deaton with you.."

He looked at her then back to the road,

"Ok. "

They ride in silence, only the sound of rain and the low rumble of thunder every once in a while.

The rain is picking up and the echo of thunder becomes more frequent as they pull up to the Mccall home.

Kira and Malia can be seen entering the home and Scott signals for Stiles and Lydia to come. "Alright.. ready?"

She looks out the window knowing she will instantly be soaked and sighs.

"I guess. "

They open the doors and meet at the hood of the jeep she feels all the chill from the rain leave her body as Stiles grabs her hand pulling her to the home. They run under the porch and take off their water logged shoes outside the door.

She glances to Stiles and his white t-shirt beneath his soaked flannel clings to his body in the best way possible. Any remaining chill in her body is replaced with the heat radiating from her cheeks as she looks away and wrings out her hair.

Scott's voice brings her back,

"Hey guys. Come on in."

She walks in first and Stiles places a hand on her back to guide her. His large palm is warm through the thin material of her dress.

"Dude what's going on"

Everyone gathers in the living room, Liam on the recliner and Scott on the couch by Kira. Malia is standing off to the side by the window casting her dark glances every once in a while which she elects to ignore.

"We don't even know.. Deaton said to have everyone meet at my house.. that it was urgent."

Stiles throws his hands up,

"Ok then..where is he?"

As if on cue, the front door opens revealing the man in question.

Everyone turns to look at him as he rushes in, a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry to be so vague and hurried on the phone but we have a very big problem."

They are all silent in anticipation,

"I think you may be in danger."

All attention is focused on Stiles as Deaton points to him.

"Me?!"

Lydia's heart drops.

Deaton nods,

I was checking the Nemeton for any signs of change, as I often do, and I saw something very disturbing.."

He paused a moment,

"Care to share?"

Lydia brought her hand to his arm to calm him as Deaton shrugs off his coat .

"Painted on the surface of the Nemeton was a spiral. It appeared to be painted in blood."

Scott was the first to speak up this time ,

"A spiral ? Doesn't that mean-"

"Revenge. Yes. It signifies that there is a blood debt to be paid. "

The pack goes silent before Stiles speaks up,

"And what does this have to do with me.."

Lydia felt him shaking under her hand and she squeezed his arm to reassure him.

"Well beneath the spiral was a name.."

"My name?"

Deaton shook his head...

"Allison Argent"

 **I know... I am eviiiil muahaha sorry cliffhangers are my equivalent to teen wolf commercial breaks (you know the suspenseful music leading to the dramatic one liner then BOOM commercial) (: feel free to drop a review i always love them. more to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

The air seemed to be sucked out of the room in an instant. The looks of shock and confusion are on everyone's face and the room goes silent.

"W..what does that even mean.."

Scott's shaky voice breaks the silence.

Stiles expression has darkened and he is motionless. Lydia's grip loosens on his arm and slides her hand down to meet his rough palm. She slips her fingers in between his shaking ones and he grips her hand loosely.

Deaton glances at the two before turning his gaze to Scott.

"It means someone out there wants revenge for Allison's death, and they think Stiles is to blame."

Stiles grip loses all strength and his hand is held limply in Lydia's

"How is it Stiles' fault?! The oni were the ones that killed Al..her."

Scott's eyes shine with unshed tears at the mention of her.

"It is my fault."

Stiles' broken voice seems to echo in the small room and all eyes turn to him.

"No..Stiles it wasn't- "

"It was... I was too weak to fight it.. I'm the reason she's dead.. I wasn't strong enough. "

A tear hovers in the corner of his eye waiting to fall.

"No. That's not true and you know it. We have talked about this Stiles. It was the nogitsune. Not you."

Scott stepped toward him and Stiles stepped back, his hand slipping from Lydia's grasp.

"The nogitsune killed her because I let him in Scott. Because I was too weak. I should have stopped him"

Lydia stepped towards him and he didn't move away this time.

"You listen to me."

Her finger poked the center of his chest,

" That monster killed her. Not you. No one here blames you for that Stiles."

Stiles grabbed her finger sending a pulse through her body,

"No you listen. I let him in. Not Scott.. Not Allison. Me. Because I wasn't strong enough. I opened the door and let him in to take control. I'm the reason she's gone."

Lydia huffed in exasperation,

"He is a thousand year old trickster spirit. That's what he's good at..tricking people. No one saw it coming and no one could stop it. So stop blaming yourself for his actions."

He lets out a shaky breath and she continues almost whispering,

"We almost lost you too remember? That monster almost killed you. I remember feeling her death but I also felt your life slipping away in the same moment. I-I couldn't lose the two most important people in my life.."

Stiles' darkened, whiskey eyes met her forest green ones as tear escapes her eye rolling down her cheek and curves around her chin.

He pulls her closer to him in a warm embrace,their clothes still damp from rain. His hands slide around her waist and hold her there as he shakes with his own sobs.

The pulse is spreading over her body like a current moving and winding around her limbs and ending at her finger tips. He pulls back to look at her moments later before glancing up to see his friends wearing mixed expressions.

Scott smiles knowingly while Kira bounces on the couch cushion, a wide grin plastered on her face. Liam is looking down clearly not knowing what to do and Deaton seems to be smiling. The expression that makes his stomach drop though is Malia's. Her cold eyes bore into his and her lips curve down into a snarl.

Scott speaks first,

"So what do we do.."

The vet sighs,

"Our first priority is to protect you Stiles."

Stiles shifts awkwardly and Lydia holds onto his torso from the side, his arm draped around her.

"We need to find out who left the spiral before we can consider how to stop them."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"Someone must stay with you at all times.. Lydia.. would you be alright with it?"

Everyone turns to look at her as she fights the redness in her cheeks,

"Uh y-"

"Why her? What good is she when it comes to protecting him?"

Malia's blunt statement leaves a tense feeling in the room.

Deaton clears his throat drawing the attention back to him,

"Well I figured because she is a banshee and able to feel if someone is going to die, it may be best to keep her with him since he is someone's potential target. .. kind of an early warning system to warn us."

Malia furrows her brow crossing her arms over her chest before leaning against the wall again.

Deaton takes this as a response and continues,

"Ok so it's settled then. I want to meet with all of you after school at the clinic tomorrow to discuss our next move."

The storm outside has calmed and a few stray raindrops still fall from the sky. The doors of the jeep slam closed and silence falls between them.

"I never did apologize."

Lydia whirled around to face him, her brow furrowed,

"For what exactly?"

Stiles looks down at his palms,

"For Allison."

"Stiles I told you-"

"I know it wasn't my fault... I know that now. But I still feel responsible in a way you know? So can you accept my apology?"

His gaze meets hers in the dark, the streetlights illuminating his face,

"Please?"

She reaches over and grabs his hand,

"Ok...but just know, I have never, and never will, blame you for her death."

He nods,

"I know."

They dissolve into comfortable silence as he begins to drive, their hands still clasped.

He pulls up her driveway and cuts the engine.

"I just need to grab a few things.. do you want to come in?"

Stiles looks over his shoulder as if checking for a potential killer.

"Yeah if that's ok?"

She nods, a smile on her lips.

Her keys jingle as she turns the lock on her front door and they make their way up the stairs to her room in comfortable silence.

She flicks on the light and moves to her closet,

"You can sit if you want."

She points to her bed before turning to the closet again.

He sits down before looking back at her. Her long auburn hair has started to dry and cascades down to her waist.

Her dress is still weighted with water and it clings to her hips making Stiles take a sharp intake of breath and look away.

"I'm assuming I'll be staying for a little while until we catch this guy... are you sure thats ok with you?"

She turns, her hair dances at her waist drawing his attention there for a moment too long before meeting her eyes,

"U-uh yeah. Yeah that's fine with me."

He brings a hand to the back of his neck and looks down. She eyes him for a moment before turning back to the closet. She grabs an oversized t-shirt and a pair of her favorite pajama shorts.

"Uh Stiles could you just.."

She spins her finger in a circle signalling for him to turn around.

"Oh! Yeah..I'll just..yeah."

He turns on the bed, his back facing her.

She takes a moment to look at him, his back bending as he moves. She never really took time to appreciate that specific feature of him and she takes the time now that she has it. His wide shoulders taper down to his narrow waist. He's always been lean but lacrosse has helped tone him. Not bulky with muscle, but lean and slim. Her cheeks heat up and she unzips her dress.

The sound of the zipper solidified the situation for Stiles. He bites his lip as he hears the dress slump to the floor. Just the thought of Lydia standing just a few feet from him in just her underwear made his heart rate skyrocket.

"Ok, I'll just need to grab some shampoo, my toothbrush and some other stuff and we can go. "

He nods keeping his back to her,

"Stiles.."

"Hm?"

"You can turn around now..."

He spins clumsily to face her again,

"Right..sorry."

He looks up at her under his lashes and he swears his heart stops.

Her porcelain legs are on display from under the large t-shirt, her small shorts almost hidden completely. She walks away twisting her hair into a knot on top of her head before exiting the room.

He releases a shaky breath. Before flopping back on her bed.

She grabs a baggie from the hall closet and puts her toothbrush in it and grabs her shower supplies. Walking back into the hall, she takes a deep breath to prepare herself realizing what she was doing. She was going to be staying in the same home with Stiles. Eating meals with him and his father. Essentially living with him for a short time.

She enters the room and swears internally at the sight. Stiles is laying on her bed one hand covering his eyes the other resting on his stomach. The material of his shirt is bundled up around his hand and his foot dangles over the edge.

"Uh I'll just grab a couple more things.."

He sits up quickly startled by her entrance,

"That's fine!"

He smirked up at her before leaning back on his hands.

She grabs a large overnight bag and stuffs multiple changes of clothes, her brush, make up, and anything else she needs.

She shoulders the bag before looking back at him.

"Ok.. ready." He stands up smoothing out his shirt and running a hand through his hair.

"Alright. Let's go."

The sheriff cruiser is missing from their driveway as they pull up to his house.

"Guess he's working late again.."

"Will he be ok with me staying here?"

Stiles turns back to her,

"I'm sure he will be. If it's essential to my survival then yeah.."

She laughs before opening the car door. The cool night air brushes over her legs sending a chill over her body. She meets him in by his front door while he unlocks it.

"You hungry?"

She removes the sandals she slipped on before they had left her home and stiles sets her bag on the couch in the living room

"Starving"

He smiles before extending a hand,

"Come on."

She reaches forward and intertwines their fingers. The time on the microwave shows that it is almost 11:30.

"Does your dad normally work this late? "

He nods opening their fridge.

"Yeah usually. "

He reaches in and grabs a jar of pasta sauce.

"Want some spaghetti?"

"That sounds great."

He smiles widely before turning grabbing a pot and filling it with water. He places the pan on the stove turning it to high.

"Can I get the lovely lady something to drink?"

She chuckles,

"Yes please."

"We have coke, lemonade, uhhh "

"Lemonade is fine "

She smiles reaching for the glass he pours for her. The pot of water begins to boil and he dumps in the pasta.

The front door clicks open and they jump.

"Stiles?"

"In here dad."

She hears keys skid on the table and the sound of a jacket unzipping.

"What's that bag in the living r- oh.. hello Lydia."

She smiles sweetly bringing a hand up to wave at the man.

"Hi sheriff"

"I wasn't expecting you. ."

He looks at stiles almost accusingly.

"Oh sorry dad. This was kind of an unexpected thing."

The sheriff nods but saying nothing waiting for his son to continue.

"Uh Deaton, Scott's boss remember? Well he found something.. kind of..not good and.."

Stiles fumbles over his explanation, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Stiles. I'm tired and have had a long day just...explain tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

He turns to leave but stops turning back to them,

"And please just..be careful.."

Stiles hesitates a moment before realizing what his dad was suggesting,

"Dad! We aren't-we... we aren't doing anything!"

Both of their faces are bright red.

The sheriff analyzes their reaction before confirming he was telling the truth.

"Ok well whatever just..."

He throws his hand up and yawns before leaving.

"Whatever."

He mumbles as he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that. ."

Lydia laughs,

"It's ok Stiles.."

He grabs the spoon and stirs the noodles as she leans on the counter next to him. She lifts her hands and looks at her pinky, the tingling still there.

"We still need to talk about everything you know."

She looks up to him and he is still staring down and the stove top.

"I know Stiles just...this isn't the right time."

"Well why not!?"

His sudden outburst made her jump slightly and he retracts before continuing.

"I just... I don't want to leave anything unsaid between us.. with all this talk of someone potentially killing me I just.."

He laughs emotionlessly

"Stiles.."

She grabs his upper arm bringing his attention to her,

"We will talk. I promise. After all this is over."

She slaps his arm lightly were she was previously holding it,

"Hey! What was that for!"

He grabs at his arm and pretends to be hurt.

"That was for saying stuff like that!"

She crosses her arms over her chest.

Their current situation floods her thoughts suddenly and the overwhelming thought that she could actually lose the boy in front of her hits her like a ton of bricks.

"You are going to be ok. You've got two werewolves, a kitsune, a werecoyote, and a banshee beside you."

Stiles smiled

"So don't...don't say things like that.."

Her expression morphs and her lips turn down, her bottom lip quivering.

His eyes soften and he steps towards her.

"Hey.."

A tear leaks down her face and a strangled sob leaves her throat as she brings a hand to her mouth.

"You can't..Stiles we can't lose you. ..I can't-"

He wraps his arms around her shoulders. And pulls her to his chest.

"Shh I'm sorry... I'm not going anywhere. Ok?"

Her voice is muffled against his chest,

"Promise? "

She brings her glassy gaze to his warm one.

"I promise."

He brushes her cheek with his rough knuckles. She leans into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut.

The sound of water boiling over pulls them apart. He turns the stove off and drains the pasta, shooting her worried glances every few seconds. He plates the pasta before handing one to her. She smiles in thanks as they make their way to the dining room.

She places her plate down and he sits directly across from her, a warm smile on his lips.

She twirls the pasta around her fork and lets the savory sauce coat her tongue. Meeting the boy's chocolate gaze, she smiles and he returns it quickly before eating his own heaping fork full.

Dinner is filled with comfortable conversation and some silence just enjoying each other's presence.

The ceramic plates clink into the sink and Stiles turns to her,

"Uh ready for bed?"

She nods and yawns at the statement.

He grabs her bag from the couch and leads her by the hand upstairs to his bedroom.

He flicks on the light and closes the door.

"Okay uh.. bathroom's across the hall..but you knew that."

He brings a hand to the nape of his neck and she laughs quietly,

"Thank you Stiles..for all of this."

He nods, a smirk pulling one edge of his lips up.

She grabs her bag containing her toothbrush, toothpaste and face wash before heading to the bathroom.

When she finishes, she flicks off the bathroom light walking silently back to his room.

He has changed into plaid (of course) pj pants and is currently pulling a shirt over his body. She catches a glimpse of his abdominal muscles and she looks down, her cheeks burning.

"Oh, Lydia. That was fast.."

He chuckles nervously both of them feeling the sudden tension in the room.

"Uh I'm just gonna.."

He grabs his pillow she knows he can't sleep without and heads for the door.

"Goodnight Lydia. Let me know if you need anything else."

He begins to pull the door closed but her hand shoots out grabbing it.

"Uh what do you think you are doing?"

His brows furrow and they both release the door.

"Going to bed?"

She crosses her arms,

"Well your bed," she gestures with her head, "is over there."

His eyes widen and a light pink tinge covers his cheeks.

"W..well that's where you're sleeping..."

She almost laughs at his adorable confused expression.

"And?"

She sees him gulp and the pink tinge turns a shade darker.

"Oh uh.. I was.. I didn't want ..um-"

"Stiles.. get in bed."

His eyebrows fly up and his mouth drops open. She has to admit she could have worded it differently but that wouldn't have elicited this expression.

"W..what?"

She groans in frustration and grabs his hand pulling him towards the bed. She lets go and climbs in. He remains standing, his mouth hanging open.

"Stiles.."

She pats the spot next to her and he shakes his head moving forward. His knee meets the bed making her slide closer to his side of the bed. He lays on the very edge of the bed on his back his fingers drumming on his stomach.

"Oh my god Stiles."

He turns his head to look at her, an anxious expression spread over his features.

"Uhh yeah?"

She smiles before reaching and grabbing his hand. His eyes widen as she turns to face the wall pulling his arm around her waist. He is on his side now but still distant and she almost huffs in frustration. She wiggles backwards until her back meets his warm chest. She smiles as she hears his sharp intake of breath and he stiffens.

She snuggles closer waiting for his reaction. His head finally falls to his pillow and his breath ghosts over her neck sending a chill down her spine. The tingle in her finger has spread to her entire body and she is flooded with a warm feeling.

He seems to build up some confidence, his leg slide sliding between hers and he pulls her closer. Her body fits against his and a warm blush covers her cheeks.

"Goodnight Lydia."

His voice is whispered almost against her skin.

"Goodnight Stiles."

 **sorry this took so long to get here! This past week has been crazy busy... hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review please I always want fesdback..(:**


	6. Chapter 6

The sunlight shines through the curtains casting everything in a warm glow. The warmth on her back from the sun slowly easing her awake. Her green eyes opened slowly and she drew in a deep breath. She went to move her legs but felt them surrounded by another's.

Her eyes widened, fully awake realizing she wasn't alone in bed. Her hand is resting on a hard chest. Her nose is nuzzled in his neck making it so every breath she took fills with his scent. He smells like autumn feels Lydia decides. She can almost see the vibrant leaves dancing around her and the smell of the autumn air. She pulls back slowly, only enough to see his face.

She decides sleeping Stiles is one of the best things to witness. His pink lips hang open slightly and his chestnut hair is wild. His long dark lashes fan over his cheeks that are illuminated by the soft morning light. His legs are tangled in hers and the sheets are curled and rumpled around their bodies.

She stayed as still as possible cherishing the moment. Stiles' body shifted in his sleep pulling her flush against him and a sigh leaves his lips to dust over her forehead. His large palm is at her waist making her heart leap. Curious, she focuses on the connection making her vision fade to blue and a golden glow surround them. She looks at him again and sucks in a breath. His features are illuminated by the glow and the contrast of the blue and gold makes him look otherworldly.

She feels his heartbeat pick up pace beneath her palm and she knows he is just starting to wake up. She blinks away the vision and remains as still as possible.

Tilting her head to rest on her pillow, she watches as his dark lashes flutter open revealing his amber eyes. She can hardly begin to describe his eyes in that moment as the sunlight hits them making them seem like pools of caramel dusted with flecks of gold. His eyes widen for a moment surprised by her presence but quickly ease back into a relaxed gaze. He studies her face and her copper waves that dance with a thousand colors in the sun.

"Morning "

His voice is gravely with sleep sending a chill down her back. Her eyes glance to his lips before settling on his eyes.

"Morning. "

He brings his hand from her waist to brush a stay hair from her cheek and her breath halts. His fingertips slide behind her ear and down her jaw before he replaces it at her waist.

Her breath shutters as his fingers dance at the edge of her nightshirt.

He is smiling still staring at her and a blush rises to her cheeks.

"What? "

His cheeks turn pink but his smile never falters,

"You're beautiful. "

Her heart stutters and her cheeks feel like they have been lit on fire.

Her voice squeaks ,

"O-oh uh-um thanks.."

He laughs before bringing his hand to her face again. The rough pads of his fingers slide to rest by her ear as his thumb brushes dangerously close to her bottom lip.

His eyelids drop lower and he moves forward slowly like she would run away if he made any sudden movements.

She found her own eyes fluttering closed as his cupid's bow barely brushes her upper lip.

"Stiles.."

Her plump lips brush his as she speaks drawing all the tingling from her pinky up to the surface of her lips. She felt electricity coursing over her skin at the smallest touch.

"Yeah.."

His voice was barely above a whisper,

"We should..um we should talk about that thing first. You now that thing we never talked about that we said we would.."

His hand slowly slides away from her face and

he pulls back to rest his head on his pillow leaving her missing his proximity and her eyes to flutter open slowly.

She wishes she hadn't.

The look of disappointment can be read all over his face even if he tries to hide it.

"Okay Lyds.."

She hated to see him look so dejected.

"Well uh... want to get some breakfast first?"

He smiles, almost removing the look of disappointment completely.

"Sounds great."

Neither of them move staying wrapped in each other.

She sighs,

"I don't want to get up.."

He laughs pulling her closer.

"Me either.."

The lay curled up in each other for almost a ten minutes before Stiles' stomach growls loudly and he sits up.

"Well I guess we should get up..I'm starving."

He brings both of his hands to his face rubbing his eyes before running them through his hair.

His already messy head becomes even messier and Lydia giggles.

He turns to her smiling,

"What's so funny huh?"

She sits up next to him and brings a hand to his hair. She tussles it making it slightly less wild. Her fingers stay tangled in his hair a moment too long and she doesn't miss the way his eyes drift shut.

"Your hair... it's all over the place."

He smiles opening his eyes again and throws his hands up before plopping them on the bed in front of him,

"Thanks! I say you look beautiful and I get 'your hairs a mess'. What a confidence boost."

His voice drips with sarcasm.

She smiles openly before shrugging and turning so her legs drape over the side of the bed.

She glances over her shoulder at him,

"So breakfast? "

He smiles launching off the bed and out the door. She hears him call back from the hallway,

"PANCAAAAAKES!"

shaking her head, she laughs before following him to the kitchen.

They work together in synch. Mixing the ingredients, cooking up the batter, he even adds small chocolate chips in a smiley face pattern on them.

Lydia takes a bite of one of the fluffy pancakes and hums in approval,

"Oh my god. These are the best pancakes in the world"

Stiles looks up at her and smiles, a bit of syrup coating his lips,

"I know right? It's my mom's recipe. She uh.. used to make them for me before she got worse..."

Her smile disappears and she looks up to see his solemn expression.

She reaches over the table grabbing his hand and squeezes bringing his attention to her. She offers him a sweet smile, her thumb brushing over his skin before pulling her hand back and continuing to eat.

Lydia's gaze is turned to her plate and she misses the look that stiles gives her. He watches her a moment before a smile is lifted onto his lips. His eyes are full of admiration and love as he studies her.

She glances up from under her lashes and he looks down at his plate, a small blush on his cheeks.

Lydia chuckles before checking her phone. The time on the screen almost makes her choke on the bite of pancake.

"Stiles! We are going to be late!"

Stiles turns his head to the side, fork still stuck in his mouth, looking like a confused puppy

"Late?"

She stands pushing her chair back quickly,

"For school!"

His eyes widen almost comically before he stands to meet her,

"Oh my god! How did we forget !?"

They throw their dishes in the sink, not having time to clean them, before running up the stairs.

Stiles grabs a random hoodie from his closet and pants to match before turning back to her,

"Okay Lyds I'm just gonna...LYDIA!"

he whips back to face the closet face burning. He had turned around just as she was slipping her shirt over her head.

He stutters and covers his eyes with his hands,

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..sorry"

He moved his hand to make a shield between them. She could still see the flush on his ears and over his neck making her smile.

"It's ok Stiles I should have said.. I know you didn't mean to."

He nodded but kept his back to her.

She walked up to him and stood directly behind his back. He towers above her and she has to fight the urge to wrap her arms around his torso.

She reaches up tapping his shoulder,

"Stiles.."

He jumps, flailing his arms wildly,

She grabs his arm to calm him and smiles.

"Sorry... I just uh... "

He brought a hand to his hair ruffling it.

"Stiles.. I know. Come on."

They hurry out the door after hastily getting ready and hop into the pale blue jeep.

"Okay we have five minutes to get to school..."

Stiles starts the jeep and Lydia sees a glint of mischief flicker in his eyes as he raises an eyebrow at her.

"What.."

Her sentence is cut short as he throws it in reverse backing quickly down the driveway into the street.

He shifts and hits the gas...hard.

"Stiles!"

She grips the console and the edge of her seat as he speeds down the road toward school.

"Stiles Stilinski you stop this jeep right now!"

His thundering laughter fills the cab as he continues to speed down the road.

"Stiles!"

He smiles at her before looking back at the road noticing the now red traffic light a few feet in front of them. His eyes widen and he slams the brake making the tires squeal and stutter over the asphalt.

The grill of the vehicle stops at the white line and they both slam back into their seats.

Lydia's breathing is fast as she turns to him.

His shocked face morphs into a wide, toothy grin and he starts laughing.

Her face contorts into an angry expression,

"You idiot! You almost killed us! What were you thinking!"

His smile never disappears and his laughter dies down,

"Well ..we don't want to be late now do we?"

His sarcastic smirk almost makes her resolve break but she stands firm.

"You're ridiculous you know that right?!"

The light turns green and he presses the pedal gentler now.

"Yep"

he replies popping the p.

She looks at him from the corner of her eye and see's his cocky smirk. He side eyes her and she cocks an eyebrow.

She opens her mouth to make a snarky remark when he jerks the wheel to the side before turning it straight again. The car swerves making her body slide to the side almost hitting the door. Her eyes shoot daggers across to the drivers side and he bites his bottom lip to hold in his laughter.

She smacks his arm and he releases the fit of laughter he was containing.

She huffs in the seat crossing her arms,

"Not funny.."

He snorts,

"Yeah it kind of was.. you should have seen your face Lyds.."

She glares at him but the small smile gives her away immediately.

They pull into the parking lot of the school that is void of students.

"I knew we would be late!"

Lydia unbuckles her seatbelt, barely letting him stop the car before hopping out.

He throws his long legs ungracefully out of the cab of the jeep,

"Well we would have been on time had you let me accelerate!"

She narrows her eyes at him,

"Had I let you we would be dead!"

He shakes his head as they enter the double doors, the hallways quiet,

"Psh would not.."

She groans as she walks to her locker, Stiles on her tail,

She opens her mouth to say something when a pulse runs up her finger to the top of her head. Harsh whispers break through the silence and she freezes.

"Lydia? You ok?"

His voice is muffled by the whispers speaking incoherently. Her hands begins to shake and her eyes widen. His hand latches gently onto her shoulder and the whispers fade out, the tingling returning to her finger.

"Lyds.."

He pulls her shoulder gently turning her to face him, concern etched over his features.

"Sorry.. it was.. uh nothing. It was nothing."

She slams her locker closed before turning from him and walking down the hall. She still feels the too familiar crushing fear looming around her when his voice cuts through her thoughts,

"That didn't look like nothing to me Lydia...Lydia! "

He grabs her wrist sending a familiar shock wave over her body.

"What happened. ."

She shakes her head,

"I said it was nothing let's just get to class.."

He stares at her with his 'I know you are lying' face and she looks down.

She pulls from his grasp and clicks down the hall, Stiles following silently behind.

 **I know I know "you end it there!?" I'm sorry! It is a random spot to end the chapter..This is definitely a filler chapter for what is to come but I hope you liked it (: please leave a review, I love to see what everyone thinks of it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoy!**

The final bell pierced through the harsh whispers Lydia heard signalling the end of the Thursday school day. She had successfully avoided Stiles and the rest of the pack all day even taking her lunch period in the library.

People shuffled quickly around her bumping her shoulders as they made their way out the door. She rocked back and forth in her heels walking slowly out into the hallway. The rest of the world seemed to be in a fog and the whispers muffled the voices of the students around her.

Lockers slamming shut around her made her jump and the whispers grew louder.

A voice rang louder than the whispers she heard calling her name from behind her.

She stopped keeping her back to him.

"Lydia.."

A hand is placed on her shoulder and the whispers halt instantly. The current pulses through her and ghosts up to the place his hand rests. He turns her to face him.

"There you are! I haven't seen you all day.." he looks at the dazed expression she wears and his brow furrows,

"Hey.. Lyds you ok?"

Her eyes meet his and she has to bite her lip to hold in her tears,

"Y-yeah sorry..."

She turns to leave but his hand holds her there

"Lydia.. you can talk to me. What's going on."

Her shoulders slump and she looks up to his face. She nods grabbing his hand pulling him into a nearby classroom and closing the door.

"Lydia.."

She brings a finger to his lips ignoring the stirring feeling in her stomach as his smooth lips brush over her skin.

His eyes widen and he stiffens.

"Stiles.. something is wrong.. I don't know what it is or what's going to happen but... something's coming."

She lowers her hand and hangs her head.

"What do you mean? Like a banshee feeling?"

She nods squeezing her eyes shut. Her voice is weak and barely there,

"Yeah.."

He grips both her arms,

"Lyds... what did you feel? Who... who is it?"

She moved away from him to lean on the desk

"I don't know.. I just have this terrible feeling and the whispers... the whispers are getting louder. "

She covers her face with her hands and lets the tears flow freely now.

"Hey.. shhh."

She feels his arms wrap around her shoulders and she slides her arms behind his back under his unbuttoned plaid shirt.

He brushes a hand over her hair pulling her close.

Her voice is muffled against his shirt,

"I'm sorry. "

He pulls back to look at her tear stained face,

"Sorry? For what?"

She swipes her hand under her eyes clearing the tears.

"All I do is find the bodies.. I can't even know who the feeling is for until it's too late.. I can't save them.. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save Allison "

He pulls her tight again.

"I felt her die Stiles.. I knew someone was going to die that night but I couldn't even say who.. not until it was too late."

She sobs into his shirt remembering the crushing feeling of Allison's death. The feel of her throat burning as she screamed her name.

"Lydia, you do so much more than than find dead bodies you realize that right? You are the smartest person I know. You are so strong Lydia. You may not have werewolf strength but you still keep up with the rest of them... we probably wouldn't be alive today without you. And Allison.. Allison would be so proud of you Lyds. "

She grips his torso tighter at his words a small smile gracing her lips.

She tilts her head up keeping her chin on his chest. He looks down at her smiling and smooths the hair from her face.

"I miss her.. so much."

He cups her cheek, sad smile meeting her gaze,

"I know. "

He pulls her close again enjoying holding her. When they finally pull away, she wipes her face clearing any remaining tears.

Stiles reaches out his hand to her,

"Come on.. let's talk to Deaton about this."

She reaches out gripping his hand firmly and smiles. They walk out the door into the now empty hallway and head to the front doors. Her stomach drops when she realizes what talking to Deaton might lead to.

She has become so used to the feeling pulsing from her pinky she hardly notices it anymore. When his hand is in hers though, the feeling is the strongest yet and it makes her heart leap. They make it to the jeep before sliding into the seats.

"So we will go to Deaton's and we will figure this out.. together. "

She smiles at him hiding her nervousness,

"Okay. Thank you Stiles."

He smirks at her before turning the key and driving towards the animal clinic.

When they pull up to the clinic, they notice only one other car there.

"Ready?"

She turns to him, nervous smile on her lips,

"Ready."

They enter the building and see a woman grabbing a crate , containing a small puppy, from Deaton.

"One pill everyday for the next week and he should be fine. Have a nice day."

The woman offers her thanks before walking past Stiles and Lydia.

"Ah. Hello you two. I see you have come to discuss yours and Lydia's connection."

Stiles looks at Lydia then back to the vet,

"Our what?"

Deaton looks marginally surprised and Lydia looks like she wants to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. what did you want to speak with me about?"

Stiles stepped forward between them,

"Whoa whoa wait. what connection?"

She looks down then back to Deaton. The vet looks past a confused Stiles and studies Lydia's face.

She hesitates before nodding.

"Lydia, would you lock the door and flip the sign to closed please. "

Stiles still has the mixed look of concern and confusion plastered on his face as they move to the back room.

Lydia leans on the metal table at the edge of the room as Deaton makes his way to the opposite wall.

"Okay.. what's going on. Lydia, is this the thing we were going to talk about but never did?"

She nods not meeting his gaze.

What if telling him scares him away? Even if it doesn't, she is sure it will create a wedge between them and make things uncomfortable.

Deaton clears his throat,

"Stiles, how much do you know..?"

"Well we were hanging out watching movies, when her eyes started glowing and then she said something about a string that is connected to my finger ? And this weird blue vision she gets and then I thought it meant I was going to die but she said no it means something else but wouldn't tell me what.. "

"Ok so she pretty much told you everything"

Deaton cut off his ramblings.

"Everything but what the hell this all means!"

Lydia recoiled slightly and Stiles' expression softened offering an apology.

Deaton glanced between them before continuing.

"Well..this connection we discussed.. it is commonly known as the red string of fate. Lydia's banshee abilities have allowed her to see this connection between the too of you. A red cord of sorts tied to each other."

Stiles nods absorbing the information while Lydia stays silent bracing herself for his reaction.

" okay but why now? Has it always been there?."

Deaton nods,

"The cord is believed to connect the two soul- uh- two people from birth. Lydia has only recently started to see and feel it."

Stiles doesn't miss his slip up,

"What were you going to say?"

Deaton glanced back to lydia and she remained silent with wide eyes

"Hello?"

Stiles looks frustrated and worried at the same time.

Lydia steps forward taking over where Deaton left off,

"According to legend, The two people connected by the red thread are thought to be... uh.. destined lovers..soulmates"

His brain processes her words before reality kicks in. His mouth drops open and his eyes widen.

"W-what.."

Deaton silently leaves the room mumbling something about files, leaving them alone.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew it would ruin everything. We finally start to get close again.. as friends and this happens."

He doesn't respond but stays wide eyed and his jaw slacked.

"Stiles we don't... you don't need to feel obligated or..or .the need to.. we can stay friends and. ." Her vocabulary fails her as she meets his shocked expression.

"But let's just forget this okay? I don't want it to change anything between us. Just forget it."

She glances away from him, feeling the tension in the air cursing herself for telling him.

He is silent and she glances up at him his eyes are still wide but his mouth sits in a small 'o'

"Please say somethi-"

The pulsing in her pinky speeds over her body and seems to burst out her chest as his soft lips meet hers. Her eyes spring open wide as his lips slide over hers. His large palm grips her waist and the other is cupping her cheek softly.

He pulls away slowly keeping his eyes closed and his hand still rests on her waist. She opens her eyes to see his own flutter open, his pink lips turn up slightly at the corners as he looks at her.

Her vision clouds over blue on its own accord and she glances down to their now intertwined fingers. A trail of silver light starts at their fingertips and weaves up their arms, over their bodies twisting around them. They are surrounded by a glow so bright and unlike what she has seen before. When she looks back to her hand, the cord connecting them is now a silver color and shimmering like it were made of steel.

Her vision fades slowly to normal as she meets his warm brown eyes. She no longer feels the tingling in her pinky but in the center of her chest. Not a strong feeling but something warm. Like the fluttering feeling you get when something makes you happy.

Her cheeks warm up and she stares at him in shock,

"Stiles. ."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that.."

The smile he is wearing stretches his cheeks and wrinkles fold at the corners of his eyes.

Lydia's cheeks burn and she stutters,

"Wh-what does ... I- ..

A smile graces her lips as she stares at the boy in front of her.

"You still up for bowling this weekend?"

He winks a smirk on his lips.

Her confidence bubbles back before returning the smirk,

"Only if you are"

His smile grows as he interlaces their fingers,

"Come on.. Let's go home. I'm ready to eat then go to bed"

He yawns and she nods following him.

They walk out of the backroom and Deaton is standing at the front desk. When he hears them enter, he looks up almost expectantly.

His gaze travels to their intertwined hands and the vet smiles.

"Have a good evening you two. "

They smile before waving and walking out the door.

The vet still wears a smile as he glances down to the papers on the desk in front of him.

About a half an hour later, the bell of the door jingles,

"Sorry we are closed."

He looks up as a gun clicks against his forehead.

"Where. Is. Stiles."

Deaton's eyes widen as he sees his attacker's face,

"Chris!?"

* * *

(The next morning )

Her eyes flutter open as she feels warm lips grazing her neck.

His gravelly morning voice dusts over her ear,

"Morning Lyds."

She smiles turning to face him.

"Morning."

His hair is ruffled and his eyes hooded.

He leans forward kissing her nose gently before sighing,

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

She glances down noticing his bare chest and her mind halts. Why DID she wait so long if it meant this was going to happen?

" I uh.. I was worried you didn't feel the same way that I feel about you. I didn't want to lose our friendship."

He nods brushing his fingers over her cheek.

"You could never lose me. I've had a crush on you since the third grade.. that doesn't just go away."

She snuggles closer feeling the warmth of his skin,

"I just thought maybe you didn't have feelings like that for me anymore.. especially when Malia came along."

He takes a deep breath before releasing it and smoothing a hand over her strawberry blonde locks.

"I liked Malia.. I really did. But it wasn't serious. I tried to convince myself I was moving on finally. That my feelings for you were simply platonic... but every time we would hang out it was you I would think about. I couldn't do that to her. She deserves someone who feels the same way about her. So I broke it off. It's always been you Lyds"

She nods absorbing his words a smile tugging on the corner of her lips.

She slides a hand across his chest and presses a kiss over his heart. She feels his pulse skyrocket and his body stiffen making her smile grow.

She pushes him to his back and flips her leg over his waist to rest on the bed beside him. His hands go to her hips automatically and his eyebrows almost meet his hairline in surprise. She smirks down at him sliding her hands up his chest to his neck. He still holds a surprised expression as she leans down closer to his face. She brings her lips to his jaw placing kisses along it ending just by his ear. She kisses below his ear before working back to his lips. She pauses before surrounding his bottom lip between hers. His response is immediate as he moves his lips over hers. She slides her hand to the nape of his neck brushing her fingertips over the short hairs there. He brings his hands to her waist and slides his palms under the hem of her shirt. His hands roam her back until they slide over where her bra should be. He curses into her lips and she smiles into the kiss.

She barely pulls away, their lips still ghosting together,

"When does your dad get home?"

She pulls his bottom lip with her teeth and he groans,

"Uh- he actually should have gotten home late last night. "

He kisses her deeply sliding his tongue over her bottom lip making her shiver.

"What if he wakes up.."

She breathes into his open mouth.

"We'll be quiet."

He almost whispers into her mouth as she slides a hand into his hair.

"Stiles but.."

"Shhhhh"

His lips purse as he shushes her before he delves back into the kiss.

"Stiles..."

She pulls back looking at his flushed face and swollen lips

"We don't have time we have school."

He slides his hand up her back,

"It's friday..."

She smiles before climbing off of him,

"So? We still have school!"

He flops back to his pillows sighing, his fingers brushing the smooth skin of her thigh,

"Let's call in sick.."

She laughs sweetly before pecking his lips getting up,

"Come on.. get up."

He groans in annoyance,

"Nooooooooo"

She grabs a pillow launching it at him.

"Get up! We can't be late again."

He rolls over and sits up getting out of bed. He stretches his arms over his head making the lean muscles of his stomach flex. She let's her eyes roam over him unashamedly now.

He smirks as he catches her watching him and saunters over to her,

" we could stay you know.."

His body is so close but he refuses to touch her.

She swallows thickly before stepping forward placing a hand on his chest. He opens his mouth to say something when she pushes him back and his knees hit the bed making him fall. She turns around walking to the door smugly,

"When I get back you better be ready to go.,"

She pauses at the door when he calls out to her,

"Oh yeah? Or what?"

She glances over her shoulder smugly before walking out swaying her hips and disappearing down the hall.

She hears him shout something about how unfair that is before she enters the bathroom smiling.

She puts on a maroon skirt with a nude color flowy shirt pairing it with a light green cardigan and delicate necklace. She ties her hair into a bun and wraps a headband around her head tying it at the top of her head. Leaving her make up light she walks out of the bathroom to Stiles room.

She half expects him to be in the same position she left him, but he is actually ready sitting at the end of the bed looking at his phone.

He has a red zip up hoodie on over a grey t-shirt and is wearing dark charcoal pants.

"Ready?"

His head flies up giving her a once over before smiling.

"Yep. You look great."

She blushes before slipping on her heels.

"Thanks.. you look pretty good yourself.."

He grabs her hand before walking downstairs to the kitchen. They only have time to grab a couple granola bars and head to school.

When they get out of the jeep, she reaches over grabbing his large hand in hers. As they enter the school, a few people glance in their direction surprised expressions on their face. He walks her to her locker before releasing her hand so she could grab her books.

"Hey guys! "

They both turn to see Scott with a smile on his face.

"Hey dude what's up?"

Scott grabs one strap of his backpack shrugging.

" I wanted to see if you guys were still cool for bowling tomorrow. I figure with all this stuff going on we should try to forget for a little while and just hang out." He sways from one foot to the other, "and if anything comes up, Deaton will let us know."

Stiles looks to Lydia and she shrugs one shoulder,

"Yeah sure. We will be there."

Scott smiles wider,

"Great!"

The bell rings as Lydia closes her locker,

"See you at lunch" she steps on her tip toes placing a sweet kiss on his lips before walking down the hall.

Stiles watches her leave until she turns the corner before turning back to Scott with a wide grin.

Scott stood gaping at him.

"What.."

"You and Lydia?"

Stiles smiled scratching the back of his neck,

"Oh.. yeah"

Scott slaps a hand on his shoulder before sliding his arm around him and walking down the hall.

"When?"

"Uh- yesterday I guess?"

Scott smiled at his best friend,

"Good for you guys. It's about time. "

Stiles laughed shaking his head before following him down the hall

* * *

He blinked away his blurry vision taking in his surroundings. He was lying on the floor of the animal clinic. Sitting up, the vet groaned grabbing the back of his head. The clock on the wall showed him it was Friday afternoon meaning he had been out all night and most of the morning.

Images of Chris Argent flashed in his mind as the memories flooded back. He pulled himself u. grabbing the phone and dialing Scott's number.

The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Deaton? What's wrong?"

He hisses in pain remembering the butt of Argent's gun colliding with his skull.

"Scott... it's Argent. Chris Argent. He's the one after Stiles..

 **I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual but i hit a massive wall of WRITERS BLOCK. Hope it turned out ok.. I don't even know how I feel about this chapter anymore haha. Please leave a review it always makes me smile to see your reactions (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**longest chpter yet! Hope you enjoy (:**

The last bell of the day rang and Lydia rushed out the door to meet the boy in the hall. He had his back to her classroom looking at his phone and she slid her arms around his torso. He jumped slightly but relaxed and turned around.

"Hey."

"Hey."

God was that not the most cliché romantic movie moment. But she didn't even care.

He lowered his head to kiss her before pulling back.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that"

He squeezed her closer to him and she wound her arms behind his neck.

"Guys.."

They broke apart and turned around to see a worried Scott Mccall.

"We have a big problem."

Stiles rolled his eyes sighing,

"Of course. It's Beacon Hills. When isn't there a big problem?."

Scott didn't even crack a smile at his sarcastic comment and looked at them seriously.

"It's about who's after you."

Stiles' brow furrowed and he stepped closer to Scott,

"Who?"

Scott looked around making sure the halls were now clear.

"Deaton called and said right after you guy's left, he came in and pointed a gun to his forehead demanding he tell him where you were. Its was Chris, Stiles. Allison's father."

Lydia stumbled forward gripping stiles,

"What? No...no Chris would never. ."

Scott shook his head in disbelief,

"I know. Something just isn't right about all of it. Chris never blamed Stiles."

Stiles slouched against a nearby locker,

"Well it looks like he does now."

Scott glanced at his friend in concern,

"Well now that we know who it is.. we need to figure out the why now after all this time and what his plan is."

They all nod and Lydia chimes in,

"Is Deaton ok?"

Scott nods,

"He's ok now. I called my mom and she's there now looking him over. Apparently before he left he hit him over the head with his gun to knock him out."

Lydia shook her head

"somethings not right.."

The whispers crept back but she tried to ignore them. She heard them speaking a name but couldn't figure out who's name it was.

The whispers grew louder making her squeeze her eyes tight and bring a hand to her head.

"Lydia?"

Scott placed a hand on her shoulder and the whispers died. One last whisper made her stomach drop.

She clearly heard an S and a T that came together in a mumbled mess sounding an awful lot like 'Scott'

"You okay?"

Scott's deep brown eyes stare at her in concern.

She nods clearing her throat,

"Uh fine.. anyway did Deaton say anything else?"

Scott eyed her warily before continuing,

"No he said he wanted us to stop by the clinic after to give us all the details."

"Well lets go then."

Lydia turned hastily walking down in front of the two confused boys.

Scott looked at Stiles and Stiles only shrugged.

They piled into the jeep a drove in tense silence to the clinic. The first thing they noticed when they pulled up was Melissa walking to her car wearing a worried expression.

Scott was the first out of the car and rushing to his mother.

"Mom! What is it... is he ok?"

She nods turning to her son,

"He's fine now but... Scott what is going on. Deaton said Chris Argent attacked him. I know Chris, he would never do anything like that."

Lydia and Stiles meet them at her car hanging behind them their hands intertwined. Melissa glanced over to them and the corners of her lips turn upwards.

"That's what we are going to figure out."

Melissa glances back at Scott placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Just be safe ok?"

He smiles hugging her,

"I will mom. Thanks."

She waves at the three before getting into her car and driving off.

"Come on."

Scott waves them forward and they walk into the clinic.

Deaton is sitting on the stool behind the front desk holding and ice pack to the back of his head. The bell rings above the door drawing the vet's attention to the three.

Scott runs forward,

"Are you ok?"

Deaton nods before setting the ice pack down on the counter,

"Fine now. Just... confused. "

Stiles spoke up moving towards the vet,

"You're not the only one."

Deaton glanced to him before standing,

"He came a little while after you two left.."

He pointed between Stiles and Lydia.

Scott glanced at them, his brow furrowed,

"Why were you guys here?"

Lydia's cheeks burned and they both stammered,

"Uh..w-we ...um "

Deaton drew Scott's attention away from the two,

"We can discuss that later.. something that chris said disturbed me.."

Deaton shifted around the counter signalling them to follow him to the back.

"Well the whole thing disturbs me.."

Stiles closed the door to the back and turned back to the group.

"He first asked where you were," the vet gestures to stiles. "He said how it was time to avenge her death and punish the one responsible. "

Stiles seemed to shrink into himself and Lydia reassures him by slipping her hand into his.

"The part that bothered me the most though.. right before he knocked me out, he said 'we have to do this.. for Allison' "

Scott stepped forward,

"We? You mean he's not working alone?"

Deaton shook his head,

"No I don't think he is. His eyes .. they looked.. clouded and unfocused. Like he wasn't aware of what he was doing. "

Lydia gripped his hand firmer,

"Like he was being controlled."

Deaton nodded.

"Who would control him though? And how?"

Scott's voice shook slightly as he spoke.

Deaton sighed,

"That's what we have to find out. I think we need to bring the rest of the pack into this. I'm afraid none of you are safe.."

Scott looked down with a contemplative expression,

"We should probably stay together.. we can all stay at my place. I'll have to talk to my mom but I'm sure she will be ok with it."

Stiles and Lydia nod in agreement before Lydia has a thought,

"I think Stiles' dad should be with someone at all times too. If Chris is searching for Stiles.. he is one of the first people to go after."

Deaton nodded,

"I agree. No one should go alone. Make sure to have at least one other person around you at all times. I'll look into this more and I'll let you know."

They thanked him and left climbing into the jeep yet again.

"Okay I'll call my mom first to ask if we can stay at my house."

Stiles pulled into gear and began to drive down the road glancing at scott in the backseat,

"Bro are you sure you're ok with everyone staying there?"

Scott nods bringing the phone to his ear waiting for his mom to pick up,

"Of course. We need to stay together." The ringing on the other end stopped, "hey mom."

Stiles looked at Lydia with a nervous expression,

"I'm worried."

She places a hand on his arm,

"Don't be. We will be there to protect you,"

He shakes his head looking back to the road,

"Not about me. About you. About everyone. I don't want anyone to die trying to protect me."

Scott's conversation ended with his mom right as lydia was about to speak,

"My mom says that everyone can stay and -"

Sensing the tension, Scott stops,

"Everything ok?"

Lydia opens her mouth and Stiles interrupts,

"Fine. Let's call everyone else."

Lydia studies his face a moment before staring out the window. The sun is slowly falling past the horizon casting the sky in pink and orange hues.

"I'll call Kira."

Scott chimes from the back while dialing the number.

They pull into the Mccall's driveway and Kira is already there waiting.

Kira stepped forward to meet them,

"I called Malia, her dad is driving her up."

Scott smiles walking forward to peck her on the lips.

"My mom should be home soon. Stiles, did you call your dad yet?"

Stiles pulled his phone from his pocket before dialing the number. He stepped away from the group his back to them.

Scott and Kira walked into the house as Lydia remained in the driveway. She watched Stiles as he talked to his dad. He nervously grasped at the back of his neck trying to explain what was going on without causing him alarm.

"..dad we just have to stay - because we are in danger- I don't know I just- no. Dad... dad just." He lowered the phone replacing it in his pocket.

Lydia walked around him so she was standing in front of him.

"Everything ok?"

He grabbed her hands holding them between their bodies.

"Yeah my dad is just.. he's on his way here for an explanation better than 'we are in danger and staying at Scott's house'. "

He chuckled and she smiled up to him,

"Come on let's go inside."

She pulled him forward into the home.

A car door is heard outside and a few seconds later a knock.

Scott listens to the heartbeat making sure it was someone they know,

"It's Malia."

Stiles opens the door and the werecoyote steps into the home.

She glances over Stiles and Lydia feels herself tense,

"So what is this about?"

"I'll explain better when everyone gets here. " Scott grabs a menu from by the phone holding it up, "Anyone hungry for pizza?"

Everyone agrees on the toppings and he calls in three large with pepperoni and one with cheese.

There's another knock and Scott runs to get it. "Oh, hello sheriff."

Stiles sits up before leaving the room to greet his confused father.

Lydia turns back from the doorway of the dining room and back to Kira and Malia.

Kira leans her elbows on the table,

"Lydia. Do you know what's going on?"

Lydia glances up at the raven haired girl before glancing down at her lap,

"Yeah but.. but Scott wanted to talk about it with everyone."

Malia cut in with a brash tone,

"Well if you know you should tell us."

Lydia looked up to the girl with a stern look,

"Scott said he wanted to wait. So I will."

Malia opens her mouth but is cut of by a shout from the other room,

"What do you mean someone is trying to kill you!? Why didn't I know about this? I'm just the sheriff and your father!"

The girls rush into the room at the commotion.

"Dad just.. just calm down ok? We are going to explain everything!"

The doorbell rang silencing the father and son. Scott opened the door to reveal a shy looking Liam.

"Sorry for uh.. interrupting."

Scott ushered him in as he notice a car pull up and the pizza delivery man stepped out. He walked out closing the door behind him.

The room was bathed in silence before Scott re entered with pizza

"Let's eat!"

Lydia walked over to stiles placing a hand on his arm,

"Come on. I'm starving."

The sheriff glanced at themquestioningly.

She grabbed his hand as they walked to the dining room unaware of the surprised expressions they left behind them.

Everyone gathered in the dining room after grabbing something to eat. Stiles and Lydia walked into the kitchen still hand in hand.

Kira glanced at Scott and he simply smiled. She returns his smile but even wider. Liam still looks confused but shrugs stuffing more pizza into his mouth. Malia's icy glare bored into their backs as her claws edged out of her fingertips digging into the table slightly.

The sound of the lock clicking open made everyone look up to see Melissa's surprised expression,

"Oh.. hello everyone. I didn't expect you so soon. "

Scott stood to greet his mom,

"Hey mom. Yeah sorry it was kind of ..urgent. we got pizza for dinner in the kitchen if you're hungry."

She smiles,

"Ok sweetie."

She drops her purse on a chair before walking into the kitchen.

She freezes at the doorway wearing a stunned expression.

The two pull away from each other both equally red in the face,

"Oh... hello Stiles...Lydia."

Lydia glances up waving shyly.

"Hello mrs. Mccall."

Melissa walks past them grabbing a plate and a slice of cheese pizza. She takes a bite, the two still standing by her looking less red but just as nervous.

"So...how long have you two.."

She pointed between them.

Stiles' voice squeaked as he scratches the back of his head,

"Oh uh.. yesterday ?"

She nods humming in approval,

"And does everyone else know?"

Lydia shakes her head,

"No.. just Scott."

Melissa quirks an eyebrow,

"Why is that?"

Stiles shrugs one shoulder,

"Not the time I guess?"

Melissa walks over to the entryway,

"Well if you want to wait to tell everyone, you probably shouldn't be kissing with everyone a few feet away."

She smirked at them smugly taking another bite of pizza before exiting.

Their faces are both bright red as they follow her into the kitchen with their own plates.

Once seated, Scott spoke up,

"Ok so the reason we are here is because ...someone is after Stiles."

Mixed expressions of shock and confusion dance around the room.

"That someone happens to be Chris Argent.."

Kira and Liam sat forward a little both equally shocked.

"Wait.. who?"

Malia looked at their shocked expressions but remained lost.

"A-Allison's father."

She nods sitting back.

"The scary part is that he isn't working alone. Deaton seems to also think he might be under some sort of control."

The Sheriff speaks up now,

"What do you mean? Like someone is making him come after my son?"

Melissa puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

"Yeah that's exactly what we think is happening."

"But who?"

Kira looks over at Scott for more explanation.

"We have no idea. That's why I thought it might be good to stay here together. If he's trying to get to Stiles, he's going to come after all of us to get to him. "

Stiles looked down at his now empty plate, bouncing his leg and rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

"We will set up the mountain ash barriers tonight just in case. This. ..spell or whatever he's under might not let him cross."

The others nod in agreement silently absorbing the information.

Scott stands gathering plates to take to the sink,

"We'll get room and sleeping arrangements down so we can all head to bed."

Kira stands with an expectant look on her face, do you think we could still go bowling tomorrow? I mean everyone is available now and we could all be together still..?"

He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled,

"I think we can. Guys?"

A few nods and some 'yeah sure's' made Kira's smile grow. She clapped her hands together,

"Yay! "

They all took their plates to the kitchen before meeting Scott and Melissa in the living room.

"Ok so we have Scott's room, the guest bed, my room and an air mattress. If someone needs to take the couch that's available too."

She walks over to the sheriff and puts a hand on his shoulder,

"You can stay im my room with me."

His face turns bright red and his eyes widen considerably.

"W-what..?"

She laughs,

"John its a big bed just.. it's fine."

His eyes roam over the group who, most of them are trying to hide their smiles and laughter.

"O-ok, " he coughs to clear his throat, "that's fine with me. "

"Goodnight kids."

They walk up the stairs while the others wait to hear the door shut.

Stiles turns back to scott,

"Ok ... what was that."

The rest of them bubble with laughter.

"Well it's about time I guess. Ok so my room, guest room, air mattress, and couch. "

He glanced over them with his 'thinking face' as Stiles likes to call it.

"Kira you can stay with me in my bed.."

Her cheeks dust pink but nods as he continues,

"Liam.. you okay with the couch? It's a pull out."

Liam nods before walking over to grab his stuff and stars to work on arranging the couch "Malia, I can set up the air mattress for you in the office if you want to come with me."

Malia grabs her overnight bag before following Scott and Kira up the stairs. She throws a skeptical glance at the two left in the room before turning back to the stairs.

"So I guess that leaves us in the guest room."

Lydia turns to Stiles with a smile.

"I guess it does huh. "

His smile widens as he grabs her hand pulling her up the stairs.

They enter the upstairs hallway and hear Scott talking in another room over the sound of the air mattress pump hum. They open the door to the guest room amd flick on the light.

The light blue comforter is neatly made and the pillows are arranged perfectly.

Stiles releases her grasp and launches into the bed knocking several decorative pillows to the ground. He stretches into the most ludicrous attempt at a sensual pose ever. Lydia laughs openly at his attempt as she makes her way over.

"Stiles.."

He purses his lips and winks,

"Yeeeees?"

She shoves his shoulder and he falls flat on his back laughing.

"You're an idiot."

He smiles up at her and her heart flutters.

She flops next to him sighing. His face turns to her, his cheek laying flat on the mattress. She does the same turning to him meeting his goofy smile.

He brings a hand to her cheek brushing his fingertips over her skin. Leaning forward she pecks him sweetly,

"We are going to be alright. ..right? All of us?"

Stiles looks at her with a small smile,

"Yeah of course Lyds. We'll get through this. We always do."

She faces the ceiling,

"Not all of us do.."

He grips her chin gently turning her to face him,

"We'll get through this.."

She looks into his honey brown eyes,

"Promise me."

His eyes widen but return her gaze,

"I promise."

The corners of her lips turn up and she kisses him sweetly. She begins to pull back when he presses his lips to hers again.

His hands slip around her waist and he pulls her into his lap.

She smiles pulling away a fraction of an inch,

"Awful presumptuous are we?"

He chuckles below her,

"You weren't complaining."

She scoffs climbing off him and out of bed.

"We didn't really think this through.. I have nothing to wear to bed."

Stiles' smirk grew and he quirked an eyebrow,

"That's fine with me."

She laughs her cheeks turning a shade darker,

"Somebody's feeling confident."

He sits up walking over to her,

"Not confident exactly.." he comes behind her pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Then what ?"

He presses his lips to her shoulder and she shifts to give him better access.

Instead of responding, he turns her around and holds her face in his large hands.

His eyes turn a shade darker in front of her and she feels the tingling in her chest spread over her body. Like an electric pulse radiating over her limbs. He doesn't even have to say what he's feeling because she feels it too. The desire flows through him and over to her.

She grabs his shirt and tugs him to meet her.

His lips meet hers and she feels all the built up energy course through her veins.

She grazes her tongue over his lips and he hums into her mouth pulling her body flush to his. His hands slide down her back resting dangerously low on her hips. She pulls her hands to rest around his neck and he slides his hands down to lift her by her thighs.

When her back hits the wall behind her, she sighs grinding her hips over his. His kissing falters and he looks at her with a hooded gaze before delving back into the kiss. Sliding her hands into his dark hair, she pulls his bottom lip with her teeth. He pulls her away from the wall blindly edging towards the already disheveled bed. When his knees meet the bed he drops her gently into the plush comforter. He stands at the foot of the bed gazing down at her, a small smirk on his lips.

He is taking far too long for her liking and she stands on the bed stepping towards him. He actually has to look up to her now as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. She leans down capturing his lips again pulling him forward. He eases her down again and climbs up her body from the bottom of the bed. He hovers above her and she slides her hands over his torso and around his back. He lowers his hips, the denim of his jeans moving her skirt up and grazing over the skin of her legs.

She moans into the kiss and he shifts his hips again making warmth pool in her gut.

"Stiles.."

She barely whispers into his mouth and he strokes his tongue over her swollen lips.

"Yeah?"

She gasps into his mouth as his hand slides down her body.

"I need you.."

He pulls his face back to look at her with wide eyes. She meets his gaze above her with her own hooded gaze.

He brings his lips to her neck and she tangles her hands into his hair. His mouth slides over her pulse point and he feels her heart racing and smiles against her skin. His pulse is racing just as much if not faster, but he can't help but smile at how she responds to him.

His hands slide to the hem of her flowy shirt and she sits up. He pauses thinking maybe she changed her mind but when she pulls off her cardigan and starts to ease off the material of her shirt his heart skyrockets.

She sits before him, her body swashed in moonlight wearing only a pale purple bra and a skirt. His heart soars as he meets her gaze,

"Lyds... you are so beautiful."

She smiles, pink dusting her cheeks briefly.

She reaches up sliding her hands under his hoodie tugging it up. He pulls it up and over his head dropping it to the side. She barely gives him time to discard the hoodie before she is pulling at his remaining shirt. He chuckles as she pulls it up herself over his head.

Her eyes roam his torso and her hands slide over his chest down over his abdomen to rest a his waistband. He sucks in a breath as she flips them so she is resting on top of him now. Her maroon skirt flares around them as she drops to place a kiss to his chest. He reaches a hand to her hair pulling the hair tie to release her auburn waves. Her hair falls to his chest brushing over his skin. He slides his fingers into her hair, a wave of strawberry scented shampoo washes over them.

She kisses back to his lips as her hands find his belt buckle. His hips move up involuntarily and she bites back a smile. She slides his belt open before her delicate fingers find the metal button of his jeans. He sucks in a breath as her eyes meet his.

"Lyds- "

The sound of the bedroom door opening makes them fly apart and scatter to opposite sides of the bed.

Malia stands in the open doorway a snarl on her lips. Her eyes ice over blue and she growls.

Stiles shifts uncomfortably,

"Malia what the hell?"

Lydia pulls the comforter up to hide her exposed body behind it.

"How could you..."

Her voice drips with venom.

"What do you mean?! We aren't even together anymore Malia! How else can I explain that to you?!"

She steps back scowl still on her face,

"Well this sure helped. Thanks."

She turns walking quickly down the hall. Scott and Kira show up in the doorway,

"What is going o-oh.."

Steps can be heard thudding up the stairs and Liam appears ,

"I heard shouting.."

The boys eyes widen at the scene,

"Oh.. I'm just gonna..."

He points behind him bringing a hand to his neck before rushing away.

Lydia buries her red face in her hands and Stiles flops back groaning.

Scott grabs the handle of the door,

"Come on Kira. Let's go check on Malia.."

He sends a a wink to his best friend before closing the door.

"Well that was humiliating."

Lydia chuckles nodding,

"Come on let's get some sleep. I say the mood is official killed."

Stiles laughs openly before turning to her on his side. She discards her skirt and he removes his jeans to snuggle into the soft sheets. She turns her back to face him waiting for the warmth his chest. He drapes his arm around her waist pulling her flush to his body.

"Goodnight Lyds"

She scoots further towards him snuggling into him.

"Goodnight Stiles. "

* * *

The warmth from the window pulls him from his sleep. He feels Lydias body curled over his own her leg between his. His eyes peek open and he gazes on her sleeping face. Her mouth is relaxed and her cheeks are pink from warmth. He smiles at her smoothing her hair from her face.

The door of their room flies open startling Lydia awake and making Stiles jump,

Scott appears in the doorway looking startled.

"For the love of god Scotty knock!"

Scott straightens,

"Malia's gone."

 **this. Chapter. Was. Such . A. pain. I had such terrible writers block.. I couldn't get the words on the page i hope it reads ok because i have read it so many times i cant even tell if it's garbage anymore.. please leave a review i love to see them. They make my day(: hope this chapter flowed well and it was bearable. ..**


	9. Chapter 9

They both sit up in bed,

"What do you mean?"

Kira runs up behind scott wearing her marvel pj's.

"Well she was so angry last night but we calmed her down enough that she went back to bed. She must have left last night when we were all sleeping. "

The sheriff and Melissa meet them in the hall,

"What's going on?"

Lydia pulls the blanket higher over her chest at the sight of the two adults. The sheriff meets them with wide eyes before shooting Stiles a look. Stiles looks away and back to Scott.

"Malia's gone mom. She left."

Melissa furrows her brow,

"Why would she leave?"

Scott glanced over to the two still in bed as they looked into their laps avoiding the adults' eyes.

"Oh.."

The sheriff walks farther into the room,

"I thought you said you broke up with Malia!"

"I did dad!"

His dad retracts a bit,

"Oh.. sorry.. um let's discuss this downstairs after everyone is.. decent."

He ushered everyone away from the room closing their bedroom door.

"Ok we seem to attract the awkward interruptions.."

Lydia laughed humorlessly before climbing out of bed grabbing stiles' hoodie from the floor and pulling it over her body. She snuggled into the warm fabric laced with his scent, the hem almost reaching mid thigh.

She grabbed her skirt from the previous day from the floor and last night's memories flooded her mind.

A warm pink blush rushed onto her cheeks as she slid the soft material up her legs.

"If we are going to stay here, we need to go get my stuff from your house."

Stiles sat in the middle of the bed resting back on his hands, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

Lydia raised a questioning brow,

"What?"

"I like you in my clothes."

She scoffed but threw him a smile,

"Get dressed. We need to go have another awkward talk with everyone. "

Stiles stood grabbing his jeans from the floor,

"Yeah..."

His mind seemed distant and he was chewing on his lower lip.

"Stiles.. you ok?"

He glanced to her shrugging,

"I just hope she's ok... I never meant to hurt her or.. anyone just.."

She pulled him into a hug rubbing soothing hands over his back,

"It's ok. We will find her don't worry. She will be alright, it isn't your fault."

He squeezed her closer,

"I hope you're right. "

They get dressed the rest of the way before heading downstairs.

The strong coffee smell surrounded them and the sound of distant conversation met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ready?"

Lydia grabbed his hand,

"Ready."

They entered the small kitchen and the occupants looked up from talking to each other to great them.

Scott didn't let the tension build too much before speaking,

"Hey guys! Coffee's on and mom's making some omelettes if you want. "

"Thanks bro sounds good."

Stiles smiled to his best friend before leading Lydia to the table.

* * *

Breakfast wasn't as awkward as they had thought and they had avoided the discussion of last night's events.

Scott placed the plate in the sink before turning to Stiles,

"I'm going to try and get her scent then we can head out and look for her."

Stiles rubbed his hand over his face before nodding,

"Yeah ok...sounds good."

Scott smelled the wave of anxiety that washed over him and grabbed his shoulder,

"We are going to find her Stiles. This isn't your fault. "

His eyes search Scott's before smiling.

Liam walks in setting his plate in the sink.

"So.. what's the plan?"

Scott wraps an arm around his shoulder,

"Come on"

* * *

"So... you and Stiles. ."

Kira's toothy grin made Lydia crack a small smile and heat flood to her cheeks.

"Uh.. yeah.."

Kira tucked her feet under her on the couch,

"How? When? Did he run to you like in a romantic movie and profess his loooove?"

She cooed sarcastically but underneath she really wanted to know.

Lydia chuckled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,

"Well we haven't really talked about the why with anyone yet but.."

Kira leaned forward bouncing on the cushion,

"Well.. tell me then!"

Lydia glanced at the kitchen doorway checking to see if anyone could be listening in.

"Well it started the other day.. I got this weird feeling here." She wiggled her pinky in front of Kira before continuing,

"Then my vision kind of turned.. this blue color and there was a red string attached to my pinky and- "

"Oh my god!" Kira squealed grabbing Lydia's hand.

"My mother used to tell me stories about this all the time! I never thought it was real! Well a little over a year ago I didn't think werewolves were real..."

Lydia raised her eyebrows ushering the girl to continue.

"The red string of fate.. you guys are soulmates! Oh my god this is so amazing! So did you tell him or did he find out by accident?" The sound of the boy's voices coming closer make Kira quiet down.

The three walk to the couch where Kira and Lydia are sitting.

Kira is wearing a wide grin and Lydia sits with a red face picking at her nails.

"Oh hey you guys..! Um we were just talking about.. uh .."

Lydia looked over her shoulder turning to the boys,

"What are you going to do about Malia?"

Scott stared skeptically at his girlfriend, who looked ready to burst, before turning to Lydia.

"Uh..yeah we are going to try and get her scent then we are going to track her down."

Lydia stood walking around the couch. Stiles glanced down at her bare feet smiling at her small stature next to him. She shot him a glare knowing his thoughts exactly before responding,

" we need a better plan before we just rush into this. Deaton said he thinks Chris isn't working alone. So who or what is he working with?"

Scott looked at her before sighing,

"I know the plan sucks but we have to do something! What is Chris finds Malia?"

Lydia stepped forward,

"What if he does? What are we going to do if we get there and he's working with something supernatural? We won't have any idea what we are up against."

Stiles leaned against the couch where Kira sat,

"I agree with Lydia.. but if we are going to come up with a plan, we need to do it fast. Because of he does have Malia then... who knows what he'll do."

Scott shakes his head,

"Ok well what do you suggest we do then? How do we find out what we are up against?"

Stiles pushes away from the couch,

"We find Malia's scent, follow it, and I guess see if Deaton has found anything."

Lydia rolled her eyes,

"That's the same plan as before but except you call Deaton who,by the way, said he would call if anything came up."

Stiles threw his hands up,

"Then what do you suggest we do!?"

She gives him a glare before crossing her arms over her chest, still draped in his hoodie.

"Well first off, we do get Malia's scent while someone does some research on the possibility of some sort of mind control. Then we see what kind of creatures might be able to do something like that and go from there."

Scott's eyes widen and Stiles smirks.

Kira peeks around them from the couch,

"I like her plan.."

Lydia smiles at Kira then turns to Stiles,

"How about we go to the library and see what we can find while you three get her scent and start tracking. Liam you get her scent too so you and Scott can work together."

Liam nods before following Scott up the stairs.

"Kira.. I trust you can handle those two?"

Kira scoffed waving her hand,

"Are you kidding? Of course. "

She smiles before walking past her and up the stairs,

"Okay first we need to stop by your house so we can get properly dressed and grab everything we need then we will head to the library. "

Melissa came out with the sheriff with a questioning glance,

"Where are you two headed off to?"

"Oh , we are going to the library to do some research while Scott, Kira and Liam search for Malia."

The sheriff was adjusting his badge to the front of his uniform,

"Alright well be careful."

Stiles walked forward,

"You too dad just... don't go alone anywhere ok?"

The man smiled making the crows feet by his eyes more defined, before pulling his son into a hug.

"Alright Son. " He pulled back to look at Melissa.

"I'm giving you a ride to the hospital."

She grabbed paused from grabbing her keys,

"It's ok, I will be fine."

The sheriff stepped towards her plucking the keys from her hand.

Melissa arched an eye brow before sauntering out the front door quickly followed by the sheriff.

"Be careful son."

Stiles looked to his dad winking with a smile,

"We will.."

The sheriff rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, closing the door.

The three return from upstairs grabbing keys and light jackets,

"Alright we got her scent and we are heading out. Be careful."

Stiles moved towards Scott placing a hand on his shoulder,

"You too Scotty."

The three left leaving the two of them alone in the home.

"Alright ready?"

Stiles grabbed his keys as Lydia grabbed her bag.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

They pull into the library parking lot and Stiles cuts the engine. They climb out having changed from their clothes looking a bit more put together.

Lydia's heels click on the pavement as they walk to the entrance.

Stiles opens the door holding it for her as she walks in. A wave of cool air rushes over them and the smell of books makes Lydia feel right at home.

"Come on."

Lydia grabs his hand leading him through the shelves of books to an isle she is pretty familiar with now.

Both get to work searching the titles and grabbing a few that had the potential for answers.

They find a secluded spot where no one is sitting and place the stacks of books from their arms onto the table before sitting.

Stiles sighs grabbing the first book from the stack,

"Well this is going to take forever."

Lydia doesn't respond but simply reaches over interlacing her fingers with his. He glances up but her gaze is turned down to the book on the table in front of her. Her cherry lips are turned up in a smile and he matches it with his own before looking back down at the book in front of him.

* * *

Stiles glanced up from his reading and rubbed his eyes,

"Found anything? "

Lydia placed the book flat on the table,

" nothing.."

He sighed dropping his head to the desk,

"I'm gonna call Scott it's almost three."

She rubs her eyes nodding while he dials.

"Hey Scott. Found anything?"

He hears leaves rustling on the other side,

"No nothing yet. You?"

"Nope. Nothing. "

"Well I say we call Deaton and-"

Stiles hear more leaves rustling before Liam shouts sounding like he is further away,

"Scott! I found something!"

Scott runs over, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Woah..."

"Dude what is it?"

Scott bends over and picks up what Liam was talking about.

"This just got ten thousand times worse."

Stiles stands from the table drawing Lydia's concerned gaze. She stands next to Stiles and places her ear close to his to hear Scott.

"Scott, buddy, you gotta talk to me."

He hears Scott sigh,

"Looks like Kate Argent has decided to pay us a visit."

 **sorry this took so long I have been so busy! But you will like to know I have started the next chapter so it will probably be up this week! Leave a review, i love to read them! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

"What!? How do you know?"

Scott turned the shotgun shell over in his fingers revealing her signature seal.

"We just found one of her shells in the preserve.."

Stiles ran a hand through his hair,

"Okay.. okay. And there's no sign of Malia?"

"None."

Stiles sits with his head in his hands,

"What do we do now?"

Scott mutters something to Kira before responding,

"I think we should meet at Deaton's tell him what's going on.."

Stiles nods,

"Yeah.. yeah that sounds good. Make sure you look around there for any other clues and call me when you are headed to Deaton's."

"Alright. See ya."

Stiles presses the red phone icon to end the call before placing his phone on the table.

"So do you think Kate is controlling him somehow?"

Lydia takes the chair next to him.

"Yeah.. but how?"

"Well remember the whole berserker thing she did to Scott?"

How could he forget. .

"Well what if it's something similar with chris. "

He nodded,

"Could be.."

"Stiles..we are going to-"

A sudden wave of fear rushed over her body and the echoes of familiar screams bounced in her eardrums.

She stood quickly from the chair and froze in place her gaze drifting over his shoulder. Her vision blurred at the edges as the whispers grew louder. Stiles was now standing in front of her holding her shoulders. She couldn't hear him over the harsh voices in her head.

She grips his arm numbly before a whisper falls from her lips,

"I-I can't hear what they are saying. ."

Stiles voice sounds distant and muffled,

"Lydia? Lydia is this a banshee prediction?"

She nods slowly her gaze still lingering over his shoulder.

"Someone..Stiles someone is going to die.."

She feels his warm palms on her cheeks making his face in front of her's come into focus.

"Who.."

She shakes her head as the whispers fade into a dull murmur,

"I don't know. I can't- I can't understand."

Stiles slid his hand down her arm before turning frantically to grab his phone.

"We gotta tell Scott. It could be Malia."

He dials his number before placing the phone to his ear and holding it there with his shoulder.

"Come on Scott... come on pick up!"

The phone went to voicemail and Stiles ran a shaky hand through his hair before dialing again.

She looked at his hands noticing them shaking and she reaches forward to interlace her fingers with his. He sends a worried but grateful glance to her before Scott picks up,

"Scott? ! Scott what's going on?"

They hears muffled noises on the other line,

"Stiles! We- we found Malia.. he had her. She's okay but- it's Chris he's here. no sign of Kate yet but.."

They hear a thud and a growl in the background of the call.

"Scott!?"

"He's not alone there are these creatures.. I-I have never seen before they have claws and-"

The line went silent.

"Scott! Scott?"

They got a few nasty glares from others in the library but that was the least of their worries.

"Come on we gotta go."

Lydia ran to follow him as they exited the library. The sun was low in the sky and the air started to cool.

Lydia caught up grabbing his wrist,

"We need to call Deaton! We don't even know where they are!"

Stiles' brow furrowed in frustration,

"We'll have to find them! They were outside before so I'm going to assume they are in the preserve ."

"Stiles the preserve is a big place. If we want to help Scott we need to think this through.."

He pulled his wrist from her grasp,

"We don't have time! We need to go!"

He turned resuming his pace to the jeep. She ran to the vehicle before climbing in.

"Well I'm calling Deaton. Maybe he knows the creatures Scott was talking about.."

She pulled her cell from her bag dialing. No answer.

Stiles had his phone to his ear trying and failing to get a hold of Scott.

"Come on!"

He slamed his fist against the steering wheel pressing the gas harder.

"Stiles you need to calm down.."

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down?! Scott and everyone are out there fighting and possibly losing and we don't even know where they are! You said someone was going to die tonight! That's got me just a little anxious sorry!"

His eyes have darkened and he grips the steering wheel so tight his knuckles go white.

She scowls and raises her own voice,

"Arguing and getting angry does nothing! We need to be logical and focused to help them! Not just throwing caution to the wind and barreling into a fight we have no idea how to win! "

The light in front of them changed red as he pressed the brake pedal.

His shoulders relaxed slightly and he turned to her, anger morphing into worry.

"I'm sorry Lydia I just...I can't lose anyone else."

"You think I can? You think Scott can?! We need to focus on helping them because going into this knowing nothing... that's what will get someone hurt."

The light turned green and he accelerates towards the preserve.

"Try Deaton again.."

She brings her phone to her ear. After three rings he picks up,

"Lydia?"

"Something's going on at the preserve with Chris. Scott said there is no sign of Kate but he had these creatures with him."

"Did he describe these creatures at all?"

Stiles turned into the preserve dust flying up from the tires.

"Just that they had claws. He got cut off before he could say more."

Lydia heard the sheriff's voice in the background asking what was going on.

"Is the sheriff there with you?"

Stiles' head whips over to look at her before glancing back to the road continuing to search for any signs of a fight.

"Yes. He came by asking if there was any news with Stiles and Chris...Lydia, you two be careful. We will be there shortly and I will bring some common defense systems against the supernatural. Maybe we can find out what these creatures weaknesses are. Call me if you find them."

She ends the call.

"What is my dad doing there?"

She scans the forest in front of them,

"He was worried about you. Wanted to see if there were any new developments."

"Well he isn't coming with Deaton is he?"

Lydia glanced at him,

"Well he did say 'we'."

Stiles' head dropped and he sighed before looking to the road.

* * *

The sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon and the nearly full moon had replaced it. All the light they had to look for their friends was coming from the moon and the jeep's headlights.

Stiles slams on the brakes when a loud crash echoes around them.

Lydia points to the left were the pack can be seen cast in a glow from the moon,

"There!"

No fighting is happening and the creatures Scott had described are no where in sight.

Stiles cuts the wheel pressing the gas pedal harder.

The moon hung above the road as they sped through the trees to the rest of the pack up ahead, including Malia.

A wave of relief washed over him as he noticed all of them were ok. They looked tired but ok. What concerned him was their frightened expressions.

He pulled the vehicle into park and they both hopped out, Stiles grabbing his aluminum bat from the back seat.

"What's going on, what's wrong?"

Scott glanced behind him searching before turning back to the two,

"It was Chris. He was with these... things. They looked big. They had black fur and glowing eyes. we didn't see Kate at all."

Kira walked up with Liam and Malia all three having a few scratches and some blood stains but otherwise ok.

"So where are they now?"

Kira pulled her hair up into a ponytail glancing over her shoulder,

"We don't know. One second they were fighting and..terrifying then they just ran and there is no sign of Chris. They are somewhere in the preserve right now."

Lydia tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear that the wind pulled loose,

"I just texted Deaton letting him know where about we are. He should be here soon and hopefully will know how to deal with these things."

Liam glanced at the rapidly healing wound on his arm before dropping it back to his side,

"So now what?"

Stiles shrugged,

"I guess we-"

He is cut off by the sounds of low growls behind them.

Scott steps defensively in front of the rest of the pack when four large creatures come crashing out of the trees and charging straight for them.

Stiles clutches his bat firmly before turning to Lydia,

"Lydia you need to hide."

"If I have to so do you ! You don't heal either! "

A large creature leaps into the air letting out a loud wail. Stiles raises his bat but Scott jumps at the creature sending it skidding over the dry forest floor.

His red eyes meet Stiles and Lydia's shocked expressions,

"Run!"

Stiles grabs Lydia pulling her behind a large tree.

"Please just... stay here."

He goes to run back to the fight when she grabs his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going to go running back and taking on these things by yourself. These are supernatural creatures, you Stiles, are not."

He surprises her when he grabs her face,

"I just. ..I can't let you get hurt. I would go out of my freaking mind if anything happened to you."

Flashes of her standing in his room what seemed like ages ago dance in her mind.

She reaches a hand up to clasp his hand still on her cheek and he presses a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Stiles-"

His eyes widen as he is snatched away from her and flung backwards onto the ground.

"Stiles!"

She feels a harsh tug on the cord connecting them when he hits the ground. She runs forward but soon comes to a stop when she crashes into a body.

"Chris.."

The man's eyes are glazed over as he looks at her, his voice monotone,

"This is for the best Lydia. He killed Allison."

"Chris.. you know that's not true. Allison died protecting us. It was the oni.. not Stiles. "

He shakes his head, expressionless,

"No Lydia. ..he deserves this."

He turns from her walking towards Stiles who is on the ground clutching his ribs.

She rushes forward slamming her foot into the man's back.

He jolts forward before turning towards her,

"That was a mistake Lydia."

He points to her and one of the beasts charges.

She stumbles away from the creature running full speed.

The panting beast's feet thud behind her gaining ground quickly.

She stumbles and falls slamming into the hard ground below her. The creature reaches it's claws above her as the whispers start. This is it. She is the one to die..

"NO!"

A thud of hollow metal and the beast whimpers falling beside her.

Stiles stands above her reaching his hand down for her to take.

She glances over his shoulder to see their friends each fighting one of the beasts but Chris is no where to be found.

"Hey where's Chris-"

She is pushed back into the trunk of a tree knocking the wind from her lungs.

Chris has a hold on the front of Stiles' shirt and he shoves him back. The bat scatters across the gravel before he stumbles to pick it up.

"Lydia run!"

Her feet remain planted as her vision blurs.

The sounds of growling and thuds from punches thrown become distant and muted. The whispers begin to chant and make her almost lose her footing. The fear curled around her heart like a dark claw and she knew. Someone was going to die.

She looked at Stiles. He was off to the side swinging his bat at the creatures keeping them at bay. But he was Ok. Her eyes roam over the group to look for any signs of trouble when her eyes landed on Scott. Chris was advancing toward him as the chanting got louder.

It remained a jumbled mess of words flooding her mind almost suffocating her. She catches the glint of a blade but screams to him a second too late. Chris slips the blade from his waistband and plunges it into his side. Scott stumbles back falling to the ground blood pouring from the wound.

Kira looks over and her expression morphs into one of horror,

"Scott! "

She expects to feel the pang of his death but the whispers don't die down. They only seem to increase in intensity to the point they become screams. Chris' body jolts forward and her eyes follow him. Everything happens so fast but her vision seems to slow as he walks toward Stiles. She runs forward to meet them before the screams in her mind halt leaving her in deathly silence.

The click of a round being chambered echoes past her ears as her gaze reaches Stiles. He turns in time to see Chris point the gun towards him but it's too late.

The world seems to become a blur around her and his name falls from her mouth in a shallow whisper. The crack of the shot bursts through the dark forest.

A pulse resonates through her body and she feels the cord connecting them stretch to a painful level. The sound of the cord snapping is so loud in her ears she swears everyone around her must hear it. Her vision flickers blue just long enough to see the once silver cord burn black and recoil into a tangled mess before disappearing.

She feels a sharp pang in the center of her chest as it disappears and she drops to her knees.

The moonlight silhouettes his body as it falls a few feet in front of her. The blood from the chest wound spilling over his shirt and staining it a deep crimson.

Chris holds the smoking gun still pointed at the fallen body. His crooked smile fades until it disappears. He shakes his head and his glassy eyes clear and become focused. He looks confused for a moment before realizing what happened. He drops the gun to the ground backing away from the body. He is shaking his head muttering "no's" under his breath.

He turns to Scott and see's the alpha's red eyes lock onto his own. Scott pulls the blade from his side and growls low and menacing. He leaps forward to attack but Kira jumps between them halting him.

"Scott!"

He freezes keeping his dangerous glare on Chris.

He studies the man's shocked expression and realizes he is no longer in his previous hypnotic daze. Scott's eyes fade back to normal as Kira looks over his shoulder to the body a few feet away,

"Scott.."

She whispers bringing a hand to her mouth. When Scott turns around, his whole world collapses.

Lydia watches the scene unfold before her as the echoed cries of her friends become muffled in her ears and she remains frozen..unable to move from shock.

She suddenly feels empty.. hollow. Like a chunk of her soul has been torn from her. The scream that leaves her lips is pained and full of sorrow. The ground around them shakes with the force of it and she feels the warm trickle of blood in her ears. The tears flow freely down her cheeks as the scream dies on her lips leaving her gaping widely.

She sucks in a loud shaky breath releasing a sob. Her hands fall to her sides as the world slows.

Her friends run toward his body as she remains frozen where she sits, her eyes locked on the un-moving boy in front of her.

Stiles' body is cast in a eerie glow. Like he is haloed by the moon. The night breeze tussles his dark hair that has stuck to his forehead with sweat.

She sees Scott drop to his knees beside his body and press his ear to the center of Stiles' chest searching for a flicker of life but she knows it's too late. His face contorts and he squeezes his eyes shut.

The saddest sound she has ever heard leaves the boy's mouth as he clings to his best friend's body...his brother.

Kira stands behind him dropping her sword to the gravel beneath her. Her sobs are drowned out by Scott's cries. Malia stumbles back against a nearby tree quietly shaking, as tears fall over her cheeks leaving shimmering trails in their wake. Liam is sitting just to the side of them his eyes wide in shock. He has gone white and his mouth is gaping but no sounds escape.

Lydia remains frozen in place as she stares at the boy's too relaxed face. His eyes are shut and his lips are fading from their normal pink hue to a ghostly white. His shirt stained red and torn.

Instead of the constant hum in her chest she feels from him, all has stilled. Her body feeling drained of life, like a part of her died as well.

Scott's echoing sobs seem to drive her to her feet and she stumbles forward. Scott's pained gaze meets hers as she drops to her knees on the other side of his body. The gravel digs painfully into her flesh but the ache in her chest is what knocks the breath from her lungs.

She shifts her eyes to Stiles' face. A splatter of blood stands out against his pale skin. Bringing a shaky hand to his cheek, she feels the remaining warmth draining from his flesh into her cold palm.

She chokes out a loud sob before wrapping her arms around his limp body. His normally flailing limbs terrifyingly still. She screams again but not from her banshee powers. This was a scream of pure loss and mourning. Scott has retracted from the body clinging to Kira as he sobs loudly.

Her small hand runs through his hair before resting on his bloodstained cheek again.

Lydia's voice comes out in a whisper, ragged and hoarse,

"Y-you promised.."

She fists his shirt pulling harshly,

" You promised!"

She screams shaking with another sob.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave...you lied.."

Her voice returns to a whisper as her tears soak his shirt. The sound of his heartbeat that has lulled her to sleep in the past is missing as she presses her cheek to his chest.

The sound of tires crunch over the gravel behind them and she doesn't move from her position holding onto stiles.

A car door slams and two pairs of feet can be heard running forward but soon come to a halt. Lydia lifts her tear blurred eyes to see Deaton standing next to the sheriff both frozen for a moment in shock.

The look on the sheriff's face makes Lydia sob again.

The tears spring from his eyes and a cry rings in her ears.

"What happened to him?!"

He falls beside lydia his hands hovering over his son's body.

His angered and mournful expression meets her gaze,

"What happened to my son!?"

He sobs loudly before grabbing stiles' shoulders and drawing his limp body into his lap cradling him like a child.

Lydia feels a hand on her shoulder and she see's Scott's shimmering eyes meet her own. He pulls her into an almost too tight hug but she holds on just as firmly. Feeling his sobs shudder against her body brings a new wave of sadness over her.

Her reddened eyes peel open to see the hysterical father gripping his son closely. He is rocking him slowly and brushing a hand over his hair, sobs bouncing on the trees around them.

Hushed whispers of,

"Not him too... I can't-not him too"

hang in the air as the sheriff brings his cheek to the top of Stiles' head.

Chris is sitting to the side looking white as a ghost and he looks down in disbelief at his own shaking hands.

She looks back over at the sheriff who is still cradling his son but his sobs are now silent whispers in Stiles' unhearing ears.

"Lydia."

The vets wavering voice makes her grip on Scott loosen and she looks up to him. His eyes too are shimmering with un shed tears.

"I know this seems insensitive but I need you to come with me."

A horrified expression passes over both her and Scott's face.

"What!? I can't-I can't leave him!"

Her voice is hoarse and hollow.

"Please...Lydia you can save him."

This draws everyone's attention to her.

She stands suddenly, the blood on her knees from the rough gravel trailing down her porcelain legs.

"What do you mean? How!?"

Deaton signals for her to follow her to his car.

Her shaking legs slowly move forward to meet Deaton at the back of the car. He has the trunk open and he is rifling through a black bag.

"Your connection to Stiles.. I think you can bring him back."

The mention of the boy makes another silent tear drift down her face.

"How?"

Deaton grabs a jar of a dark substance with a small almost unreadable label.

"We need to get you both to the Nemeton.. and fast. We are losing time."

He slams the trunk and turns to face her.

"Ok then what."

"Then...then we perform a complex ceremony I have never seen done before and hope it works."

Her heart drops as she looks at the boy cradled in his father's arms. His pale hand lays limply beside them coated in his own bright blood.

"Let's do it...we have to."

 **I AM SO SORRY I AM TERRIBLE.. i have had this chapter done for a while but I have been waiting for fanfiction to be fixed so my view counter works(: please leave a review but ...be gentle (: hahah**


	11. Chapter 11

"We need to go Lydia. Come on."

Deaton ushered her towards the scene.

Her vision blurred at the edges with tears and only Stiles was in focus. His limp body still lays in his father's arms. The sheriff clings to his body smoothing his hand over his deep brown hair repeatedly.

Deaton halts Lydia walking forward cautiously,

"Sheriff,"

The man looks up his eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down his face. The front of his shirt is soaked with blood and a smear of red sits on his cheek.

"Sheriff we need to take Stiles to-"

A horrified expression crosses the mans face,

"No! You aren't taking my son anywhere! He.. he needs me."

Deaton edged closer,

"Please sheriff... we might be able to save him.. Lydia could bring him back."

His brow furrowed and he glanced at Lydia,

"How.."

Deaton stepped even closer placing a hand on the man's shoulder,

"I can explain later but we need to hurry. We are wasting precious time."

A crunch of leaves draws their attention,

"Well,well, well...looks like my little plan worked.."

Kate stepped out from behind a tree, two creatures beside her.

Lydia felt hatred flood her heart and angry tears spring from her eyes. She heard the low growl of Scott.

"Down boy.."

Scott's red eyes bore holes in her as he stood up pulling away from Kira.

"You killed him..."

Kate smirked glancing at the boy still in the sheriff's arms then at Chris who is slowly rising to his feet in shock,

"Huh... looks to me like my brother did that sweetie."

Scott lunged at her but with a flick of her hand, a creature launches itself at him. His body slams to the ground and he is pinned, the creature baring its large teeth.

"You really thought that would work Scott?"

The creature retracts to her side and Kira rushes over to help him up.

Malia growls, her blue eyes flashing,

"Why are you here.."

" to check in on my brother. See if he was actually able to finish the job.."

Her heels crunch over to the sheriff and she crouches next to him.

Her red manicured nails smooth hair away from Stiles' forehead and she hums,

"Good thing too... I wouldn't have let him die so quickly.."

Lydia moved almost on instinct reaching down un-holstering the sheriff's gun. She clicked the safety off placing the cold barrel to the woman's forehead. Her finger hovers over the trigger twitching, ready to squeeze.

Kate's eyes widen in surprise ,

"Well look here! Little banshee girl wants to play!"

Lydia sneered as hot tears run down her face,

"Get away from him"

She punctuated each word harshly gritting her teeth.

Kate stood and Lydia kept the gun pointed at her.

She laughs humorlessly studying the girl. She notices the blood on her shirt and hands and how her hands are shaking as silent tears drift over her pale cheeks.

Kate smirks taking a step forward,

"Did our little banshee have a teeny wittle crush?"

She mocks.

Lydia's brow lowers and her lip twitches.

"I said... get away from him."

Kate smiles stepping even closer,

"Ooh she did! How cute. Sucks about the whole.."

She gestures to stiles moving her hand in a circle.

Kate crouches next to his body again caressing his cheek,

"Well at least now you won't have to listen to his incessant babbling. ."

Lydia felt rage course through her as she pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced Kate's thigh and the werejaguar fell to the ground screaming,

"You little bitch-"

The crack of the gun seemed to send everyone into motion. Liam released a growl as he pounced toward one of the creatures Malia right behind.

Kira grabs her sword releasing a cry before running towards the other creature. Scott however had his sights set on Kate.

The alpha let out a loud roar as he sprinted forward. Kate stood, the wound in her leg healing,

"You're gonna regret that.."

Her features morphed, her fangs growing and green piercing eyes replaced hazel.

Scott jumped into the air slamming into Kate.

"Go Lydia! Go!"

She lowers the weapon and runs to the sheriff,

"Please sheriff.. we need to go."

The man looks at her with sad eyes before looking back to his son.

"Let's do it."

The sheriff stands lifting Stiles with him, his arms and legs draped over his arms. His head lulls to the side to rest on the man's shoulder as they walk to the vehicle.

Lydia opens the back sliding into the seats.

Loud growls and thrashing teeth can be heard as the sheriff leans in placing Stiles down gently. His head comes to rest in her lap as the door closes and the sheriff climbs into the passenger side.

She looks down at the boy's too pale skin and relaxed features. Seeing him without the goofy smile and warm skin made a choked sob echo from her. She would give anything for him to open his eyes and smile up at her. To say he loved her like she knew she loved him.

Deaton revved the engine as she laced her fingers through Stiles hair. They pull away from the chaos, the wheels kicking up stones and dust.

Deaton twists and turns through the trees like he has the way memorized.

He glances in the rear view mirror briefly,

"Lydia. When we get there, you need to focus on your connection to Stiles more than you ever have before."

"It's gone... the cord it-it broke.."

Deaton nodded swerving past a large oak,

"I know it did but the connection..it's still there Lydia. The cord can be broken by death..but deep down it still exists. You need to focus on searching for him. For his energy. That's the only way this will work."

Her hand slides into his still, cold palm and a tear rolls over her cheek. She stares at the red stain on the front of his shirt with such anger and sadness she is sure Scott could smell it from where he is.

Deaton turns the wheel suddenly and the large stump that seems to be at the center of half the events in Beacon Hills comes into view.

He throws the vehicle to park before the two men exit.

The sheriff opens the door and grabs onto the boy carefully lifting him.

She moves as if she is in one of her trances, exiting the vehicle. The headlights illuminate the stump making it stand out against the black forest.

"Place him there."

Deaton points to the center of stump and the sheriff walks over.

He kneels placing Stiles' body gently on the surface smoothing a hand over his face before backing away.

Deaton walks forward opening the mystery container,

"Lydia. ."

He gestures for her to move forward. As she draws closer, she can almost feel the power radiating from the tree.

She climbs onto the surface resting on her knees next to the body.

"Ok.. I need you to grab his left hand."

Lydia reaches forward sliding her palm into his icy one and she looks back to the vet.

He leans over the stump pouring the dark powder over their hands and trailing it in a circle around their bodies. He connects the line back to their hands before stepping back.

" Focus on your connection. It my help to revisit memories. When you begin to feel the connection again, focus on that. Focus with all that you have, letting no distractions interfere. Once this happens.. it should work.."

She nods before glancing at the sheriff,

"I will try sheriff.. "

His eyes glisten and he nods,

"I know you will Lydia.. because you need him back as much as I do. "

She let's out a shaky breath before closing her eyes.

The noises around her fade and the whispers start. Flashes of the winter formal pop into her mind. She didn't know back then that the boy she swayed with on the dance floor would change her life forever. She remembers the feel of his warm breath on her shoulder and the soft music surrounding them. She didn't cherish it at the time but now it makes her heart swell. Her mind bounces to the time she sat in her car tears pouring over her cheeks. She sees his warm eyes and his short buzzed hair and feels herself smile. She hears his voice echo in her memories,

"Because I think you look really beautiful when you cry.."

Another memory springs forward. His door opens and his bloody cheek and tired but shocked eyes meet hers.

She sees the gifts and the love in his eyes as he tells her he bought them for her birthday.

She remembers throwing herself onto him pushing them from the gasoline.

She see's the sun dance in his eyes as she pulls away from the kiss. His mouth gaping starting at her with wonder. She remembers that she didn't expect to feel what she felt. The racing pulse and the connection between them.

She remembers the warmth of his hug as he comforted her after Meredith.

She remembers the pained shouts as he yelled for Brunski to turn off the tape.

She remembers his kisses. His hugs. His warmth and laughter.

A silent tear runs over her cheek and a smile raises on her lips.

The two look on as the powder around them bursts into light. The circles glows around them and the wind picks up. Her hair is tossed and spun and their clothes slap and ripple in the wind. She feels the warm tingle start in her pinky and she focuses on that feeling.

The tingling spreads over her body and she feels warmth pool in her chest.

Her eyes burst open and a wave of energy pulses from her body knocking the men to the ground.

A glow starts at the tip of her head spreading down her body before surrounding his.

Her eyes are glowing as the wind picks up.

She hears his bright laughter in her mind. She sees his warm caramel eyes and deep brown hair. She feels the warmth of his skin on hers and the flutters of her heart when he looks at her.

The energy pools between them before exploding out sending another pulse through the trees. The glow disappears and the wind dies down. Her body falls back and her vision returns to normal.

"Did it work?!"

She crawls forward quickly,

"Is he alive did it work?!"

Deaton ran forward placing two fingers on Stiles' neck. His brow remained furrowed as he searched for a pulse.

Several sets of feet pound behind them as Scott, Kira, Malia, and Liam come into view.

They are covered in blood and scratches, some looking better than others.

Malia spoke first,

"Whoa.. what was that?"

Scott gripped his hurt side speaking over Malia's question leaving it unanswered,

"Kate took Chris and ran we don't know where or-"

He saw his best friend laying on his back before stumbling forward,

"Did it work?"

Scott latched onto Kira supporting himself against her.

They held their breaths looking to Deaton who had his back to them.

The vet retracted his hand from Stiles' neck keeping his head down.

Lydia glanced at him before looking back to Stiles.

It had to work..

He walked to the sheriff who was already shaking his head,

"No.."

Deaton placed a hand on the man's shoulder,

"I'm so sorry."

The sheriff let out an enormous cry before falling to his knees before his son.

"No! You said-you said this would work! You said it would bring him back!"

He climbed the stump before he started pumping the boy's chest and blowing air into his lungs with desperation.

"Come on!"

Lydia shook her head,

"No..no I felt him. He was- he was alive. I know it."

Deaton sent her a sad glance before walking to the vehicle. She saw the vet place his hands on the hood shaking his head.

The pack ran forward looking to Lydia. She held her shaking hand in front of her, still covered in the dust.

"Scott it- it worked.. I felt him.. I-"

She released a sob as he reached forward gripping onto her shaking frame.

She felt a shutter pulse through his body and warm tears fall onto her shirt.

Saddend expressions passed over her friend's faces as the cold wind swirled around them. She looks to the sheriff who has stopped the cpr and has moved to the other side of the stump staring blankly out into the trees.

She releases Scott and crawls toward the body.

His head is turned to the side away from her making his moles stand out against his pale skin. Her fingers dance over them missing the chuckle she always received from him when she mapped them with her fingertips.

She lays her head to his chest and wraps an arm around his torso, crying silently.

The sound of a car engine draws nearer as she peels her eyes open. She sees the red and blue lights of the ambulance dance around them. The passenger door opens and a worried Melissa exits.

Scott walks forward tears on his cheeks,

"Mom..."

He lets out a sob before clutching his mother close to him.

"Honey what- oh my god..."

Lydia remains clutching his body as Melissa walks to them with Scott.

She turns to Deaton with tears in her eyes,

"You said someone was hurt! not- not..."

She let's out a sob walking to Stiles.

"No no no ..he can't.."

She looks to the Sheriff before rushing over enveloping him in a tight hug.

He latches onto her tightly.

The ambulance driver approaches silently with a gurney.

They all sit silently trying to fully understand what happened before Melissa releases the Sheriff.

"We have to take him now John.."

He looks up, his eyes void and body drained, nodding.

She approaches Lydia cautiously,

"Lydia sweetie.."

Melissa sniffs wiping her cheeks,

"We have to take him. It isn't... it isn't proper."

Lydia clutches him close shaking her head lethargically.

Her voice cracks,

"No he can't be... it's not possible. "

Melissa places a hand on the girl's back,

"Lydia-"

"I said no!"

Melissa recoiled turning to the driver before nodding. The man walked over and Melissa stepped over to Scott whispering to him.

He nodded not meeting her gaze, but looking to Lydia with a sad expression.

Scott wiped a tear from his cheek before positioning himself behind Lydia.

He looks to his mother and she nods.

Scott reaches around her body pulling her from Stiles to him. Lydia shouts and tries to pull from his grip as the paramedic wheels the gurney next to Stiles' body.

She grabs at Scott's unyielding arms and releases a cry.

"No! Please!"

The man lifts Stiles placing him gently onto the gurney before wheeling him to the waiting ambulance.

"No!"

Scott's grip on her doesn't loosen,

"Lydia. ."

His voice calms her enough for her to grip his body tightly without fighting to escape.

The thud of the ambulance doors closing makes her jump slightly.

The man walks over,

"Melissa.. you riding to the hospital? "

She wipes her eyes sniffling,

"Uh.. no. No Keith go ahead. "

Keith nods before walking to the driver's side door. The engine hums to life and the ambulance drives away slowly, no lights. No sirens. Just silence.

Melissa moves to stand by Lydia with tears in her eyes,

"Come on.. come here."

The woman surrounds her in a warm hug as they walk to the vehicle. She opens the back door before sliding in with Lydia. The rest of the pack follow silently, Liam, Kira, and Malia climbing to the very back and Scott sliding in next to his mother and Lydia.

The sheriff slumps into the front seat his head in his hands. Deaton starts the engine pulling away from the Nemeton. The only sounds are occasional sniffs and the soft hum of the heating vents of the car.

They pull onto the main road leaving the preserve. They drive in silence for a few minutes before the lights of the town come into view.

The road curves up ahead as Deaton slows,

"What the-"

They all look forward to see the skid marks on the road and hear the sound of a siren.

They turn the bend and a wave of shock passes through the car.

The ambulance is on it's side, the window's shattered and siren stuck on.

Lydia's heart drops and she releases Melissa. Deaton barely has time to stop before they are all running from the car. The sheriff runs to the back and Melissa looks into the front cab through the cracked windshield.

Keith is on his side blood trickling from a head wound. What is really unsettling is the slash marks of claws across his chest.

The sheriff reappears from the back looking white as a ghost,

"Stiles..He's gone..The body's gone..."

 **I'm terrible I know! This is kinda short :/ but hope you still enjoyed it! Well...maybe enjoyed is the wrong word...? Leave me a review if you don't hate it too much(;**


	12. Chapter 12

Lydia gripped her chest numbly.

He's gone? His body is missing?

Scott reached the sheriff holding his shaking shoulders,

"What!?"

The sheriff gestured to the back of the ambulance silently, his face pale and eyes wide.

The rest of them run to the back of the vehicle and scott lifts the back door that was barely hanging on.

The gurney that took Stiles away was on its side with a tear in the material.

Lydia brings a hand to her mouth gasping,

"What...what does this mean?"

Scott stood looking at the ground,

"I-I don't know.. "

Deaton and Melissa meet them at the back, Melissa having shut off the siren.

"Keith is dead.. he had claw marks on his chest and... Scott what the hell is happening."

His mother looks to the teenager with worry written on her features.

Scott opens his mouth to respond but Deaton interjects,

"I believe it's Kate. She took Chris and ran because she knew what we were trying to do with Lydia."

Kira glanced into the vehicle then back to Deaton,

"But why? What does she want?"

Deaton shook his head,

"I don't know.. this is all speculation but.. she may have taken Stiles' body for some sort of.. ritual."

They all looked at him with confused expressions.

Liam spoke curiously, still not knowing much about the supernatural ,

"What kind of ritual ?"

Deaton sighed,

"I don't want to say for sure just yet. I'll have to do some research but... I suggest you all go home.. get some rest. Be there for each other. I will let you know if I find anything"

Lydia gaped. Shocked at the man.

"What!? Just go home and forget what happened?! Forget that Stiles-" she stopped closing her eyes a moment,

"Kate has Stiles now and we are supposed to just go home and wait?!"

Kira reaches her putting a supportive hand on her arm.

Deaton looks to her with sad eyes,

"I never said forget what happened tonight, Lydia. We have suffered a great loss.. you need time to recover and grieve."

His words solidified Stiles' outcome and snuffed out any hope of his return.

Kira wound her arms around the girl pulling her to her small frame,

"If you need to stay with someone my house is available.."

Lydia looked up at the raven haired girl with the smallest smile possible,

"I-I would like that.. thank you."

Scott turned to his mom,

"I'll stay with you until the other ambulance arrives. "

She nodded patting her son's arm.

Scott turned to Liam and Malia,

"Do you two need a place to stay or.."

Malia shook her head,

"No ... my-my dad can get me.."

Kira glanced to Lydia and the red haired girl nodded,

"Malia.. you can stay with Lydia and I.. if you need to,"

Malia's brown eyes widen slightly and tears hang at the edges,

"I-ok.. thank you."

Liam walks over to Scott and pulls him aside,

"Scott.. I can stay with you... if you need someone to- I mean only if you-"

Scott pulled the beta into a tight hug,

"Thank you, Liam.."

His words muffled in the boy's hoodie.

Liam patted the alpha's back before pulling back.

Melissa looked to the girls,

"You need a ride home?"

Kira shook her head,

"No I can call my parents. Thank you Mrs. McCall."

She walked away from the group dialing on her cell as the sound of another ambulance turning the bend drew Melissa's attention,

"I'll handle this and then take you two home."

She gestured toward Liam and Scott.

Melissa walked to the sheriff who was standing on the side of the road, head in his hands.

"John.."

"He's my son Melissa.."

She pulled the man to her in a hug,

"I know... I know."

He sobs into her dark hair,

" I lost Claudia.. and now.."

He sucks in a breath,

"I lost our son.. the only piece of her left. The only one I had in the world left is gone."

Melissa feels wetness on her hair and hot tears spring from her eyes,

"You aren't alone.. you have me.. and Scott. We can be the family you need. I know we can't replace them.. ever.. but- but we all need each other now more than ever.. ok?"

She pulls back and smooths a hand over his face brushing away tears.

"It hurts. .. god it hurts so much."

She shushes him,

"I know... I know.. "

Scott looks to his mother and the sheriff and feels his heart drop.

Stiles always said they were brothers anyway, their parents should just go for it already.

Now he's gone.

Liam feels the shift in Scott's emotions and places a hand on his shoulder. Scott turns to him placing a hand over his and nodding in thanks.

Kira ends the call before turning to her two friends,

"My parent's are on their way now.."

Malia grabbed her elbow with her other hand and nodded looking at the asphalt.

Lydia offered a small smile before looking down to her hands. They had smears of dried blood in spots making her stomach flip knowing the owner.

She sniffled,

"I never got to tell him."

Lydia rubbed harshly at the offending marks,

"I never even said- said how I felt.. he-"

She chokes out a sob and Kira rushes forward. Malia, not one knowing much about how to console someone, offers her support by standing close by Lydia's side.

"He knew Lydia.. "

The girl shook her head, her red curls swaying. Or as Stiles called it, strawberry blonde.

"But I should have said it.."

She looks at her nail polish now dotted and stained crimson with his blood.

Soon enough, a car pulled up and Kira's parents exit the vehicle.

"Oh my .. what happened?!"

Kira's mother rushed forward looking over her daughter for any signs of damage.

"I'm ok mom."

Her father approached,

"What happened here?"

Kira apologized for being so vague on the phone having simply said there was a fight and they needed to come to this location fast.

"The was a fight.. it was a woman named Kate Argent.. she's responsible for.. everything."

She didn't mention the boy's name but her mother scanned the group,

"Is everyone alright? Where is Stiles?"

Lydia felt a wave of grief wash over her every time someone even mentioned him. Malia offered a hand on her arm and Lydia met her watery eyes with her own.

Kira glanced down then back to her mother,

She couldn't speak only shook her head mutely.

Her parents took a second to realize what she meant but gasped when they drew the conclusion.

"Oh no.. oh my goodness"

Noshiko gripped her husband.

Kira glanced to her dad,

"Can Lydia and Malia stay with us tonight?"

Her father nodded solemnly,

"Of course. Come on."

They said their goodbyes with shaky hugs and tear filled eyes before climbing into the Yukimura's vehicle.

Lydia was in the middle in the back with Malia on her left and Kira to her right.

Her bloodshot emerald eyes glance into the rearview mirror to see the empty ambulance growing smaller every second.

* * *

They pull into the driveway the entire car ride had been silent. As they exit, Noshiko glances at her husband then back to the silent trio.

Kira grabs Lydia's hand and Lydia slides her palm into Malia's. They walk hand in hand into the home before climbing the stairs to Kira's room.

Kira silently moves to her closet and grabs a few t-shirts and cotton shorts for all of them to sleep in. She stands before Malia handing her pale blue shorts with a dark blue top.

"Thank you"

Kira nods and moves to Lydia slowly holding out a lavender shirt with pink polka dot shorts.

Lydia reaches out but stops short of grabbing it when she sees the blood stains on her fingers. Her hands start to shake and her breathing becomes faster,

"He's gone.."

She says it more to herself than anyone else.

Kira grabs her palm and pulls her fro the room Malia following.

Kira flicks on the bathroom light and leads her to the sink.

When Lydia glances in the mirror, she hardly recognizes herself. Her hair is matted down and tangled. Her skin is pale and her eyes look grey and bloodshot.

Kira turns the knob of the faucet and hands her the soap. Lydia glances at the remaining blood and releases a shaky breath.

She knows it's stupid but she feels like washing it away washes away the last remaining pieces of him. Her hands dip under the warm water as Kira pumps some soap into her palms. As Lydia scrubs Malia walks forward hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder. Lydia knows she is trying her best to be comforting but the girl is suffering too. She knows how she felt about him.

Lydia shuts off the water and dries her hands on the fluffy towel on the rack.

"We will leave you to get changed. "

Kira wrapped an arm behind Malia's back leading her from the bathroom.

When the door clicks shut, Lydia realizes this is the first time she has been alone all night. And that's exactly how she feels. Alone.

No longer feeling the thrum of energy he sent through her body. For the first time since it happened she allowed her vision to fade into blue. Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes and holds her palm up. A black line is burned around her pinky and ends where her finger meets her palm. Her vision fades back to normal as a tear slips over her cheeks.

She grabs the clothes changing into them before slowly opening the bathroom door.

Lydia enters the hall and hears Kira talking quietly behind the almost closed door of her bedroom.

"Lia- we're going to get through this.."

Lydia inches closer to the door.

"I just ... I would get so-so angry when I saw him with her a-and.. I felt like she didn't love him the way I did.. but- now I know she did.. just- god.. Kira this is my fault.. this is all my fault."

Lydia pushed the door open with a slow creak. The girls jumped when she entered Malia wiping her cheeks quickly.

Lydia's eyes brimmed with tears,

"You think this is your fault?"

Malia looked down picking at the hem of the shorts Kira gave her.

She nods wiping more tears from her eyes,

"I'm the one that ran away. Chris found me and- that brought Stiles and the rest of you into danger.."

Lydia crouched on her knees in front of the brown haired girl,

"Malia.. this isn't your fault. Chris was going to find him eventually and-"

"And I just made it easier for him! We could have had more time to- to make a plan or-or.."

Lydia pulled the girl into a hug feeling her tears soak into her shirt.

"It wasn't your fault Malia..Please don't blame yourself for this.."

Kira circled her arms around the two girls and they sat like that for almost half an hour just keeping each other strong.

Kira pulled back and looked at the clock,

"It's almost 2am.. let's get some rest. "

The girls rose from the floor and stood stretching.

"Im just going to call Scott to see how things are going then I'll be right back. You guys can go ahead and go to bed. Don't know how long I'll be. "

Kira left the room and Lydia crawled into bed, Malia following close behind. Lydia clicked the light on the bedside table off before settling in, her back to Malia.

Malia laughed lightly and Lydia turned to her with a questioning look,

"What's funny?"

Malia turned her head to look at lydia, the moon reflecting the tears in her eyes,

"It was just..Stiles... he always liked to be the little spoon."

Malia laughed looking back to the ceiling before sighing.

Lydia chuckled before looking to the ceiling herself,

"Really? He never was with me.. I was always the little spoon. ."

She hooked her fingers together in front of her to illustrate.

Malia turned her head,

"Seriously? It's probably cause you're so short."

Malia's eyes widen,

"I'm sorry that was mean."

Lydia laughed,

"No it's ok.. it's true. "

She sighed remembering the feel of his warm chest to her back. He said something about liking being the big spoon for once but she didn't understand at the time what he meant.

Malia's voice is quieter now,

"I loved him.. I didn't exactly know much about relationships before but.. I knew I loved him. "

Lydia sat silently staring at the ceiling as she continued,

"When he ended things with me I was so confused. I-I didn't want to believe it. I knew he liked me but.. deep down I knew he Loved you Lydia.. that he could never feel the same way about me that he felt for you. That's why I was so angry..because I didn't think you felt how I felt about him...but now I know you loved him too.. and I'm sorry."

Lydia glanced at Malia,

"Don't apologize for your feelings Malia..he stilled cared about you..you have to remember that.."

Malia nodded closing her eyes,

"Thank you..Goodnight Lydia. ."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"So the sheriff is staying with you right?"

She heard a car door close on the other end.

"Yeah, we just got home."

Kira sighed leaning against the wall,

"Good..good, he shouldn't be alone right now." She paused sliding her palm over her face,

" Scott... what are we going to do.."

Scott opened the front door for his mom, the sheriff, and Liam.

"I-I'm not sure but.. we just need to be there for each other right now..then figure out the rest from there."

Kira peeks into her bedroom to see the two already asleep.

"How are you holding up?"

The line is silent before she hears him release a shaky breath,

"Not good..but..Liam's here and mom.."

Kira nodded leaning back against the wall.

"Well call me if you need anything.."

"Thanks Kira.. night"

"Night.."

An I love you hung unsaid as she pressed the end call button.

Opening the door slowly and closing it with a small click. Her feet pad over the carpet before slipping under the covers next to the other two girls.

* * *

Her feet feel cold as they step over damp leaves. The night around her feels too still. No wind rustles the branches of the trees around her. Her legs move on their own accord her eyes locked in front of her. Her surroundings rush forward until she is about ten feet from the huge tree stump that is forever burned in her mind.

Her eyes squint at the dark figure resting on the top. The wind picks up ruffling the skirt of her dress. She looks down and inhales sharply. The white dress she wears is covered in blood and her shaking hands are wet with the sticky crimson substance as well.

When she looks up again the figure on the Nemeton is sitting up facing away from her.

She steps forward, a stick snapping beneath her heel. The figure turns it's head quickly to the side and she recognizes the profile immediately.

"Stiles?"

He stands his body shrouded in darkness as he turns to her. Her body remains frozen to the spot as he slowly walks toward her. As his face comes into detail she lets out a pained whimper. He is pale. Ghostly white. His eyes no longer sparkle but seem like nothing but black, empty holes. His hair seems dull and lifeless as he approaches her.

"Lydia"

When he says her name this time, it doesn't fill her with warmth. It sends an icy chill down her spine. It sounds hollow and dry.

His shirt is soaked in blood as he continues to inch towards her. His eyes appear sunken in and his lips are almost as white as the skin surrounding them.

He is inches from her face, his eyes staring into hers.

When he speaks, his breath is cold against her skin,

"You did this Lydia.."

She shook her head,

"No.. no"

He stepped even closer his nose brushing hers, his skin is like ice,

"Everything that's going to happen...it's all on you. It's all your fault."

She hears oddly familiar screams echoing around her.

"They are all going to die... and it's your fault."

His eyes stay locked on hers and she feels his hand grip her arm. His skin almost feels like razor blades against her own. She struggles against him but his grip remains locked.

A tear trickles from his eye and she chokes out a cry,

"I'm so cold Lydia. .."

Her tear filled eyes meet his empty ones.

She hears screaming as her vision fades to black.

"Lydia! Lydia!"

Her eyes shoot open and she realizes she's the one screaming.

Malia and Kira's worried expressions surround her as her breathing slows. Kira's phone rings and she answers keeping a watchful eye on Lydia.

"It was just a nightmare. We are ok. Alright I'll let you know.."

She hangs up returning her focus to Lydia.

Malia sits back on the bed releasing a sigh,

"Nightmare?"

Lydia nods wiping the cold sweat from her brow,

"Yeah.."

Kira's parents burst in, her mother holding her katana ,

"Is everything ok!?"

"Yes mom.. just a nightmare."

The woman straightens with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh..Are you okay now?"

Her question is directed at Lydia and the girl nods,

"Fine.. sorry to startle you."

Ken shook his head,

"It's ok.. why don't we all go downstairs for some breakfast? "

The girls nod as her parents leave to start breakfast.

Lydia runs a shaking hand through her curls,

"What time is it?"

Kira glances at her phone,

"10:30.."

Lydia turns so her feet dangle off the bed as she rests her face in her palms.

Malia glances at Kira with a concerned look and Kira scoots to sit beside her.

"Want to talk about it?"

Lydia drops her hands to her lap studying her fingers remembering the image of them damp with blood.

"I saw him.. but he looked so...gone. you know?"

Kira nods sliding a hand over the girl's back.

"He said.. everything that's going to happen..It's all my fault. That 'they are all going to die'.. do you think it means anything?"

Lydia glances at Kira and the raven haired girl shakes her head,

"Of course not.. just a bad dream."

In the back of her mind, Kira knows it means more that that.

"Come on, lets go eat. "

* * *

After breakfast the girls get showers and dress in more borrowed clothes.

Malia enters with fresh clothes and wet hair that she is currently rubbing with a towel.

"Scott just called. He said Deaton thinks he found something and to meet him at the clinic."

Malia drops the towel from her head,

"Did he say anything else?"

Kira shook her head grabbing her purse and keys as Lydia stands,

"No he just said get there as soon as possible. "

The girls hurry down the stairs and out the door with a brief explanation to her parents.

Kira climbs in the drivers side as Malia climbs in back. Lydia jogs up to the car and hops in the passenger side closing the door before Kira shifts into reverse.

* * *

When they pull into the parking lot, Scott is already there with Liam.

Lydia climbs out with a questioning look,

"Where's-"

"The sheriff stayed home with my mom.."

Scott smiled knowing her concern.

She nods and they enter the clinic.

"Deaton?"

They hear scuffling and the vet call out,

"In the back."

The group walks to the back room to see the entire table covered with books and papers.

Scott notices the panicked look on the vet's face and takes a couple steps toward him,

"What? What is it?"

Deaton halts calming himself,

"Kate new about us trying to bring Stiles back. I think she took his body to use the power we drained from the Nemeton in our attempt to save him."

Their brows furrowed and Malia threw her hands up,

"What does that even mean? Use it for what?"

"It means.. we have a big problem.."

The bell of the front door rings and Deaton crosses to the door exiting to the front. He froze instantly, his eyes wide.

The rest of the pack squeeze through to the front each freezing at the sight before them.

Lydia pushes through the group to get to the front. When she lifts her eyes her heart stops in her chest and her breathing halts all together.

Before them stands Stiles. Still covered in his own blood, shaking, and looking terrified.

 **So yay Stiles isn't dead! But is that a good thing? You'll have to wait and see(; leave me a review if you feel so inclined to do so... but please do they make me smile like an idiot haha**


	13. Chapter 13

Lydia lets out a shaky breath and a tear falls down her cheek,

"Oh my god.."

His eyes meet hers before they roll back in his head as he collapses to the cold tile floor.

They all rush forward emotions high, everyone has tears in their wide eyes.

Lydia get's there first and she drops, her knees colliding with the floor.

Stiles lays on his stomach, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. Deaton rushes over placing two fingers to the boy's neck. He pulls back when he feels the steady beat of a pulse.

The vet looks up to a stunned Scott and nods.

Scott drops beside Lydia his hands hovering over the boy's body afraid to touch him.

"H-how?"

Deaton shakes his head,

"I-I don't know honestly.."

Kira kneels next to Scott and Malia next to her.

Liam stands back looking overwhelmed.

Lydia places a hand to Stiles' cheek and lets out a happy cry at the warmth she feels.

Deaton stands,

"We need to examine him.. Scott, help me move him."

Scott lifts his friend under his arms. He keeps his ears tuned in to the steady beat of his heart, his own leaping with every beat.

Malia ran ahead shoving all the papers and books on the exam table onto the floor.

Deaton, who was holding Stiles' legs, cringed as his ancient books hit the ground with a thud.

They lay his body gently onto the table and the vet aimed the light over his body.

The pack gathers around the table and Lydia stands by Stiles slipping her palm into his.

Deaton grabs scissors and cuts the center of his bloodied shirt.

When he peels away the fabric he notices the gunshot wound is bleeding again. He reaches for the tweezers and delicately begins working on removing the bullet. As he stitches him closed Lydia tightens her grip on the boy's hand,

"How.. how is this possible? I mean was it the ritual that we did? Was it just... a late reaction o-or..."

Deaton shakes his head pulling the last stitch through and cutting it,

"I think it's something more than that.. I don't know.."

Lydia looked to Scott,

"You need to call your mom and the sheriff .."

Scott nodded once grabbing his phone.

Liam walked forward and examined Stiles,

"What's that?"

Deaton followed his finger and saw a strange red line that winds around his back.

"Help me turn him over."

Liam walks around to lift Stiles and they flip him onto his stomach.

Deaton removes the rest of his shirt and all of them gasp staring at the boy's back. Lines weave like lightning from a central point at the base of his spine across his entire back. Lydia reaches forward her fingertips caressing the lines softly ,

"What is this.."

Deaton studies his back but ends up shaking his head,

"I have only seen this once before.. remember our little run in with the nogitsune?"

Lydia nodded with wide eyes. how could she forget.

Malia scanned her eyes over his body,

"Stiles never really liked to talk about it... so not really.."

Deaton glanced at her,

"Well when I gave him the shot of letharia vulpina , commonly known as the wolf lichen, markings just like these appeared. They are called lichtenberg figures , also seen in lightning strike victims."

Scott walked back in,

"They are on their way no-"

His eyes widen and he rushes to reach the table,

"No...no no no .. how?! he's gone .. we -we defeated him! "

Deaton placed a comforting hand on the alpha's shoulder,

"I don't think we have to worry about the nogitsune coming back Scott.." Deaton looked back down to the unconscious boy in front of him,

"But we do need to worry about how and why these are here."

He gestures to the lightning bolt trails on his back.

"I have a feeling kate has something to do with it."

Scott helps Deaton flip Stiles over once again to help the bleeding from his chest stop completely.

The bell of the clinic rings and the sheriff and Melissa come flying through the doorway.

The sheriff's eyes widen and fill with tears as he slowly approaches his son.

He looks to Deaton and the man nods.

He kneels by the table by Stiles' face and grabs the hand nearest to him. He feels the pulse immediately and a large smile crosses his lips followed by a choked sob of pure joy.

"Oh thank god.."

Deaton walked off to the side as everyone talks amongst themselves. Lydia glances to the man and studies his worried expression.

Something isn't right.

Her green eyes drift to the unconscious boy before releasing his hand and walking to Deaton.

"What is it... I know you know something"

Deaton looks over at the group before looking back to her.

"If I'm not mistaken, and we should hope that I am, Kate used the ritual that we performed to perform one of her own. That's what brought him back."

Lydia's brow furrowed,

"If she wanted him dead, why bring him back? That's completely pointless!"

Deaton bends down to pick up a book from the floor,

"She would only bring him back as part of a greater plan.. when someone dies and you bring them back some things... change."

Lydia steps closer with a quizzical expression,

"What things..."

Deaton shakes his head,

"You can't be sure but... there will be.. a vulnerability there."

Her brow lowers even more,

"Which means.."

"It potentially means, he could have no memory of his past.."

Her jaw drops and she takes a small step back,

"No..."

Scott must have heard because he was beside them in a second,

"You mean... permanently?"

Now everyone was listening as the vet scanned the room,

"We won't know anything for sure until he wakes.."

The sheriff gripped his son's hand tighter,

"You mean my son won't remember I'm his father?"

Deaton shook his head quickly,

"I'm not guaranteeing anything here. I have no experience with this kind of thing. So for all I know he could wake completely fine with no memory loss at all."

Malia slumped against the exam table looking at Stiles,

"But he could also wake up with no memory at all.."

The vet nods mutely as Melissa chimes in,

"I think it will be best to keep him at the hospital so we can monitor his vitals."

Deaton glances to her before nodding,

"I agree. That is all we can do at this point. "

Scott and Liam lift Stiles' body and carry him out the front of the clinic. Lydia rushes ahead to open the vehicle door and slides in.

Scott slides in back with Stiles in his arms. He position's Stiles' body so his head rests in Lydia's lap and his legs drape over his own lap.

Deaton climbs into the driver's seat as Melissa leans in the window,

"I'm driving my car to the hospital. Follow me there. We are taking him in the back so no one asks questions. "

Deaton nods as the Sheriff opens the passenger side door. Liam, Malia and Kira climb into Melissa's car and she pulls out of the clinic in front of the other car.

Lydia glances down at the boy with a small smile. Her smile falters as she searches for the feel of their connection.

She blinks allowing her vision to fade to blue.

Her own body has a glow but his remains dull, still colored blue. Glancing at her hand she see's that the black line singed into her skin is still there. With closer examination, she notices that his hand looks the same as hers. A black line burned into the flesh of his pinky.

She blinks away the color and looks up at Deaton,

"Why can't I see it? Our connection.. I can't see or feel it anymore."

The vet glanced in the rear view mirror with a raised brow,

"That is very unusual .. I am not entirely sure.."

"Could it be from... Uh if he doesn't have any memories?"

Deaton shook his head,

"Even soulmates who don't know each other are still soulmates... I'm not sure why the connection wasn't restored but it could have something to do with whatever Kate did."

Scott glanced at Lydia with a raised brow,

"What do you mean see or feel your connection?"

Scott new bits and pieces of what was going on but she realized he still didn't know everything.

"Stiles and I... We are...were..connected. Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?"

Scott shook his head and she continued,

"Well long story short , we were connected by a sort of red cord ...as destined lovers or 'soulmates'."

Scott's eyes widen as he glances to his best friend , who was still unconscious.

"And he knew this?"

Lydia nodded glancing down at Stiles' relaxed features. His dark eyelashes fanned across his skin.

"Yeah that's kind of how .. We happened ."

She smoothed a hand across his forehead,

" but the cord connecting us... It's gone.. And when I look at him.. His glow is gone."

Scott's brows drew together,

"His glow?"

Lydia looked into Scott's deep chocolate eyes. She let her eyes drift to their golden glow as her surroundings turned blue.

Scott's own eyes widen considerably as she blinks them back to normal,

"When I focus on our connection, my vision gets this kind of blue color to it .. And before, he was the only one besides me that would glow.. Now... He doesn't."

Scott remains silent absorbing the information before Deaton turns the wheel following Melissa.

The Sheriff turns to look into the back seat,

"When you did that ritual on the Nemeton, you both were glowing and your eyes looked even brighter than that.."

Lydia looked at the older man,

"I felt him then..When he died, I couldn't feel him but.. During the ritual, it felt like he was right there.. "

The hospital came into view up ahead as the sheriff turned back around.

Melissa drove behind to the back lot of the building and Deaton followed.

The car in front of them emptied and the vet unbuckled his seatbelt.

Melissa glanced around to make sure no one would see them,

"Bring him this way. "

Scott lifted his best friend, on e hand under the crook of his legs the other around his back. The pack followed Melissa through several unlit corridors until they came to a door that appeared to be an entrance to an exam room.

"We can keep him here, this room is for possible overflow so no one comes down here."

Scott follows his mother into the room setting Stiles on the bed. The rest of the group slowly enter as Melissa begins turning on machines. She places a pulse monitor onto his finger and the screen beside the bed comes to life. A collective sigh resonates through the room as the steady beep of the heart monitor bounces on the tile hospital room walls.

Mellisa places an iv into the skin of his hand checking all his vitals before turning to the group,

"Everything seems normal ... Now is just a waiting game. "

Deaton steps away from the wall he was leaning on,

"Our next step is to find out what Kate might have planned and finding out where she took Chris."

The vet looked to Scott ,

"I'll need all the help I can get. "

Scott looked to Kira,

"We can stop by after school tomorrow and start there.."

The vet nodded,

"Someone needs to stay with him."

Lydia looked up from the boy in the hospital bed to the vet,

"I can stay."

The sheriff placed a hand on her shoulder ,

"Lydia.. You need to go to school-"

"I have enough credits to graduate now so I'll be ok."

She offered him a small smile and he nodded,

"I'll stay too."

Scott looked at Lydia skeptically,

"Well if you want I can bring you your schoolwork ."

She smiles sweetly,

"Thanks Scott."

Deaton drew Scott's attention,

"Well we have some time to work this evening if the rest of you are up to it?"

Kira glanced at Malia and Liam who both shrugged ,

"Sure!"

Scott smiled slightly before walking to Lydia,

"Be careful ok?"

She nodded,

"I should be more worried about you. You are going after Kate Argent after all."

He offered her a small smile,

"We will be."

He patted her on the shoulder before turning to leave.

Melissa pulled a blanket over the boy before turning to the sheriff and Lydia,

"Can I get you guys anything from the cafeteria for dinner?"

The sheriff smiled at the woman,

"Let me come with you."

Melissa smiles a light pink gracing her cheeks,

"Lydia?"

Lydia sat in the chair by Stiles' bed grabbing his hand,

"I think I'll just stay here.."

Melissa threw the sheriff a knowing glance and he just smiled and shook his head,

"Well we can bring you back something. And Lydia.."

The red head looks up to him,

"Thank you."

She smiled gripping the boy's hand tighter.

The two left and the room is bathed in silence except for the beeps of the machines.

Lydia studies his face. His fair skin is no longer ghostly white but almost has a rosey color to it. She smiles gliding her thumb over his knuckles,

"You have to wake up."

She places a hand on his cheek sliding the pads of her fingers over his smooth skin.

Her eyes drift close as she places her cheek onto his chest and she let's out a soft puff of air as his heartbeat pounds in her ears.

Her hand rests beside them grasping his hand as the rise and fall of his chest makes her heart soar.

"Please.."

The monitor beside her beeps slightly faster and her eyes spring open .

"Stiles?"

His brow clenches before relaxing again. His hand moves so slightly she thought she might be imagining it.

"Stiles.."

His lashes flutter open and he stares at the ceiling.

"Oh my god.. Stiles you're awake."

Her smile widens almost painfully as she squeezes his hand.

His eyes are locked on a spot on the ceiling and her smile falters,

"Stiles?..."

His eyes flick to her and she holds back a surprised gasp.

"How-how are you feeling?"

Stiles stares at her silently , not even blinking.

She tries to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut as his eyes stare back at her. They look dulled and almost empty.

"Sti-"

She doesn't have time to register what is happening before his body lunges toward her. The next thing she knows his hand is around her throat and her back is slamming into the hard tile walls, his dark eyes staring into her frightened ones.

 **I am sorry about how long this took. I have had so much stuff going on and felt no motivation to write.. I don't know if I even like this chapter.. Leave me a review if you like (: hopefully it's better than I feel it is...**


	14. Chapter 14

Her hands grasp at his un-moving hand around her neck.

Her voice is broken and forced,

"Stiles its m-me L-Lydia"

His eyes stay locked on her his brow lowering. His voice is hollow and ragged,

"This is all your fault.. All of them.. All of them are going to die and it's all your fault."

His lips quiver in anger and she feels her lungs burning with desperation for oxygen.

Her nails dig at his hand trying and failing to get him to release.

Her mind flashes back to the nightmare from the previous night. It wasn't just a nightmare..it was a prediction and it was playing out before her now.

His hand tightens painfully before he releases her, her body dropping to the floor. She gasps and chokes sucking air into her deprived lungs.

His body towers above her and for the first time, she doesn't find his height endearing. She finds it terrifying.

He glares down at her, his eyes burning, a scowl on his features.

She whimpers at how familiar the look is he is giving her. Reminding her of when he was possessed. When she thought she had lost him entirely.

His lips curl up before crouching in front of her. She is frozen in fear unable to move .

His hand caresses her cheek and she recoils at his touch,

"Oh Lydia .. Don't worry... We will save you for last."

He stands to his full height again before chuckling. The sound made her recall the night in the tunnels.. His terrifying laugh bouncing behind her as she desperately tried to run away.

He turns from her before exiting the doors.

She releases a shaky breath a tear falling over her cheek. Her hand shakes as she brings it to her chest gripping the material of her shirt.

Maybe it was a nightmare. Had she fallen asleep? Her mind drifts to a time where Stiles sits on the edge of her bed describing how he makes sure he is actually awake. Fingers. Count your fingers.

Her shaking palms rise in front of her and she counts.

Ten.. She wasn't dreaming.

She hears the distant laughter of Melissa but her body remains still in shock.

The door of the room opens and her laughter turns to a gasp,

"Lydia!?"

The two are kneeling next to her in two seconds flat.

"Lydia sweetie what happened ?"

Her eyes drift to the sheriff and her mouth falls open but no words follow.

Melissa glances at the now empty bed before looking back to her. The skin of her neck is red and irritated , already blossoming into a bruise.

"Stiles.. H-he he woke up and .. He wouldn't respond. Then all of the sudden his hand is around my neck and he- he said what he said in my nightmare. That they are all going to die and that it's my fault."

The sheriff sent a worried glance to Melissa before helping the girl up from the floor.

"Did he say anything else?"

Lydia nodded before looking into the man's eyes,

"That they were saving me for last."

Melissa grabs her phone,

"I'm calling Scott. "

The sheriff guided her to the chair beside the bed before kneeling in front of her.

"Did he mention Kate at all?"

She shrugged slightly ,

"He did say 'we' will save you for last."

A nervous expression passed over the man's feature s as he glances back at Melissa .

"Scott's on his way with Deaton."

Lydia absentmindedly brings a hand to her neck. She can still feel his fingers there and see his cold stare.

"I don't understand.."

Melissa looks to the girl with concern,

"None of us do.. But we will figure this out.. We will get Stiles back."

Lydia's tear filled eyes look to the woman,

"Our Stiles"

* * *

Scott burst through the doors and his deep eyes met Lydia's green ones.

"What happened."

He glanced to her now heavily bruised neck,

"Are you OK?"

He grabs her hand searching for pain. Pulling her hand back, she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm OK.."

Scott turned to his mom and she looked at him with concern heavy in her eyes.

Deaton stepped into the room and made his way to Lydia,

"Tell me exactly what happened ."

Lydia 's eyes widen as bit in surprise at his sudden appearance,

"Oh, uh well he woke up and was staring at the ceiling. I tried calling out to him but he didn't even look at me.. When he did he-he looked like he was staring straight through me .. That's when he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "

Deaton looked at the bruises on her neck then back at her emerald eyes,

"Did he say anything?"

She nodded glancing at her fingers,

"He said it was all my fault. That everyone is going to die and it's all me.. It was exactly what he said in my nightmare.."

Deaton grabbed her shoulders bringing her full attention to him,

"What nightmare.."

She glanced at Scott who looked just as confused .

"Well I had a nightmare the other night. Before Stiles was back. He was on the Nemeton and the dress I was wearing was covered in blood. He turned around and he looked just like...him."

She looked away, not having to say what his looks were reminiscent of for everyone to understand.

" he said the same thing to me in my dream. Then I screamed and woke up.."

Deaton released her shoulders and stepped back.

"This is certainly not a coincidence. I think your banshee ability and connection to Stiles allowed you to see this. As a sort of banshee prediction."

The sheriff ran a hand through his hair reminding Lydia so much of Stiles she almost smiled.

"So what now.. How do we get my son back.." Deaton looks to the man and sighs,

"First we need to find out why it happened. Then we go from there."

Melissa places a hand on the sheriffs wrist ,

"What about Stiles? How do we find him?"

Deaton shook his head,

"I'm not sure we want to."

Lydia's phone rings in her purse and she excuses herself,

"Mom?"

"Sweetie. How are you?"

Lydia picks at the case of her phone,

"Good.. How was Boston?"

Her mother has been planning the business trip for weeks.

"Wonderful. The weather was great. How were things in Beacon Hills?"

"Same as usual."

"That bad huh?"

Lydia chuckles a little.

"You home yet?"

"Just got here. Wondering where my daughter might be.."

Lydia's fingers dance over the bruises on her neck.

"I'll be home soon."

She ended the conversation with her mother, promising to be home soon, before walking back to the others.

Scott glanced a her as she entered the room.

"My mom is home so I'll be staying there with her."

Scott walked forward,

"Are you sure? Our house is still available."

He turns to his mom getting confirmation and she nods,

"Stiles' dad is staying tonight."

The sheriff 's head raises and turns to Scott,

"I am?"

Melissa nods as Lydia grabs her bag,

"I'll be OK. Thank you. "

Deaton approached the two,

"Well since the sheriff is going with them I can drive you home."

The red head looks to the vet offering him a small smile in thanks.

Melissa walked to Lydia glancing between her and Scott,

"I think you will all be alright going to school tomorrow..yeah?"

Scott rolls his eyes and Lydia smiles,

"Of course Mrs. McCall. "

"Yeah OK mom ."

The woman smiles,

"Good. See you soon Lydia."

Scott looked to his mother as she walked towards the sheriff,

"I say we tell the others what happened when we get to school tomorrow . Let them have one night's sleep."

Lydia nods ,

"Sounds good to me."

Scott pulls her body to his and she huffs in surprise,

"We'll find him.. And we'll bring him back.. I promise."

She pulls back and smiles tightly.

"Don't make promises you don't know you can keep."

His eyebrows lower and his mouth forms a small 'o' and she smiles sadly.

"Lydia-"

She turns her head to Deaton,

"Ready to head out?"

The vet nods saying his goodbyes.

Scott looks to her with worried eyes and she turns away walking out with the man.

* * *

The porch light is on when Deaton pulls into her driveway.

"Thanks again for the ride. "

"He shifts into park before glancing at her,

"Of course ."

She pulls the door handle sliding one leg out to exit.

"Oh and Lydia.. "

Her head turns to him, her hair falling behind her,

"I'll call you and let you know if I find anything. Try and get some rest. "

She smiles tightly before exiting the car and closing the door.

The vet shifts into reverse and backs down her driveway before disappearing down the road.

The wind tosses her hair around the porcelain skin of her shoulders. Her eyes drift down the empty street and she sways on her heels.

The front door clicks open behind her,

"Lydia? You coming inside?"

Lydia turns to her mother with a large fake smile,

"Hey mom. Yeah sorry. "

She glances over her shoulder one more time, his words echoing in her mind,

'..We'll save you for last'

Before turning back and walking into her home.

* * *

"Well.. Took you long enough to get here.."

The heels of her boots echo on the cement walls of the room. Kate lifts a hand brushing the side of Stiles' face.

He remains straight and still facing forward.

Her hazel eyes study his dark empty ones before smiling and walking over to the dingy window on the far wall.

"I almost didn't bring you back you know... The little banshee's ritual would have saved you but... I had more important plans. "

She turns, her blonde waves bounce over her shoulder.

"You killed Allison. And you deserve to suffer. So when we are finished... you will wake up... And you'll remember everything you are going to do to them. I'll let you live to suffer alone... "

Stiles remained frozen in a haze , his eyes unfocused.

She pushes the hospital gown that melissa had put him in earlier to the side.

She traces the delicate stitches with her thin fingers. She presses onto the wound harshly and feels his body flinch in pain.

"Kate.. You know it wasn't him.. "

Kate rolled her eyes releasing the gown before looking to her brother, now chained to the wall.

"It was the nogitsune.. Stiles tried to protect Allison. She died.. Saving her friends. "

Kate appeared in front of him and her hand clamped firmly onto his chin,

"No YOU KNOW IT WAS HIM"

She pointed to Stiles who was still staring blankly at the wall before him.

"He murdered Allison.."

She dug her nails into his face drawing pricks of blood to the surface of his skin. Releasing his face, she sauntered over to the tall boy in the center of the room,

"We give them a day.. Make them think they have a lead. That they actually have a chance and then.. Then the real fun begins."

His hazy eyes dart to hers and she smiles,

"And first on our list Stiles?"

Stiles lips part and his voice is ragged and monotone,

"Liam Dunbar"

 **This update came really fast... That makes me worry that it sucks... Hopefully it doesn't? This is kind of a filler chapter so hopefully it wasn't too dry or boring): little plot twist at the end thooooo mwahaha leave me a review if you want. I always love to see what you think(:**

 **Ps: Oh and anyone else go see the scorch trials!? It was so good!**


	15. Chapter 15

The morning light pushes through her blinds as Lydia's eye's peel open. She feels heavy with sleep as she sits up. The urge to just stay in bed and not go to school is so strong she almost caves. Her phone beeps on her nightstand and she checks the message.

Scott-

 **Meet early in the pavilion a the school. Emergency pack meeting.**

She locks her phone knowing already what they would discuss. She slips from her warm sheets and slumps over to her closet. She catches a look at her reflection and groans. Dark circles hang under her eyes and her hair looks like a rat's nest. The blue and purple seems to cover her neck in a pattern that looks too much like fingers to pretend it was anything else.

She settles for the most casual thing in her closet. A pair of leggings with a cream sweater and boots. She grabs a maroon infinity scarf to cover the bruises before slumping into her vanity chair.

She dabs concealer over the dark skin beneath her eyes in an attempt to look less drained and tired. The dark circles are muted but still show through as the applies the rest of her make up. She grabs her phone slipping it into her bag before trudging down the stairs.

She hears clinking of dishes in the kitchen and enters to find her mom with several pans on the stove.

"Mom.. What are you doing?"

He mother glances up at her startled by her appearance,

"Oh, Lydia. Good morning. Well I thought I would make us a nice breakfast to try and make the Monday a little better.

A smile tugs at Lydia's lips and she sits at the table,

"I have to go early to talk with a teacher but I think I can make time for breakfast. "

Natalie smiles brightly grabbing a plate scooping eggs and slices of bacon onto it.

"Here you go sweetie.. Why do you need to talk to the teacher? "

Lydia drops a fork into her eggs,

"She wanted to ask me about college credits or something like that."

Her mother drops into the chair across from her with a concerned look,

"Credits? Is something wrong?"

"No she wants to meet with me about taking another class she offers for college credit."

Natalie's brows relax obviously believing the lie,

"I see. That's great."

They eat in silence for the most part . Before too long, Lydia grabs her keys and leaves for School.

* * *

The parking lot is mostly empty besides Scott's motorcycle and Kira's parent's car that she must have borrowed. She parks close to the front before exiting. Her heart drops as she notices the lack of a pale blue jeep she has become so familiar with.

Scott waves to her when she approaches the pavilion. Everyone else is there as she sits at one of the benches.

"So what's the emergency ?"

Malia is perched on the end of the picnic table her long legs dangling over the edge.

"It's Stiles, he woke up last night and-"

"Is he ok?"

Malia blurts out leaning forward,

"Well-"

Scott glances to Lydia and she looks down at the scarf around her neck. She twists it off her neck displaying the bruise,

"Not exactly alright"

Kira sprang up in her seat and the rest of the pack's eyes widen,

"Oh my god what happened !?"

Lydia places her fingertips over the bruise and the image of his angry expression flashes in her mind.

"Remember my nightmare?"

Kira and Malia nod and Liam shakes his head.

"Well turns out that was a prediction.."

Kira gapes at her placing a hand over her mouth,

"Oh my god.."

Liam pipes up from the side,

"What nightmare? What's going on?"

The boy looked confused as Scott places a hand on his shoulder,

"I'll explain more later.."

Lydia re-twisted the scarf,

"He grabbed me and held me up against the wall then he said- he said it was all my fault. That they were all going to die and it was on me.. Word for word like my dream."

Kira glances over to Scott,

"So where is he now?"

Scott shrugs,

" we don't know.. Deaton's working right now on what Kate might have done to Stiles.."

The sound of distant voices draw everyone's attention.

"If anything more comes up , I'll let you know."

They all walk towards the school to their lockers and classes.

* * *

"There you go.. Much better than hospital robes."

Stiles stood in front of kate wearing a dark blue shirt with a dark jacket over it. His jeans are black and he wears thick soled boots on his feet. He couldn't look any less like himself if he tried.

"Now what's the plan?"

Stiles' eyes lock onto hers before reciting the plan back to her,

"I find Liam.. And kill him."

"Yes but how.. How.. is the important part."

" wolfsbane bullet to the skull. And I leave your message. "

Kate laughs and circles him,

"Good.. When?"

Stiles' eyes darken,

" tonight"

* * *

The final school bell rings and Lydia never thought she would feel so relieved. A hand taps her shoulder and Kira comes into view.

"Hey.. You ok?"

Lydia nods ignoring the whispers in her ears.

"Yeah I guess."

Kira smiles bumping her with her shoulder,

"Lydia Martin, I am not convinced."

Lydia smiles,

"And why is that?"

Kira's smile shrinks,

"I don't think any of us are."

Lydia's own smile fades as the two walk out of the school.

Scott jogs up to them with his hands gripping the straps of his backpack,

"Hey. You guy's stopping by Deaton's?"

Lydia shrugged yawning,

"I don't know .."

Kira grabbed at her arm,

"Please? We need your brain power to figure this out."

Her mind was so full she doubt's she could help at all.

" I guess. "

Scott glances at his phone,

"ok meet there at three thirty."

Kira looks around her,

"Are Malia and Liam coming?"

Scott pocketed his phone,

"Well Malia is. Liam said he can't. His mom is basically grounding him until he raises his science grade."

Kira chuckles before placing a sweet kiss to his lips,

"See you both soon!"

Scott waves to his girlfriend before saying goodbye to Lydia.

Her car beeps as she unlocks it and reaches for the door. A harsh whisper makes her keys drop to the pavement and an eerie feeling washes over her.

She slowly grabs her keys before sliding into the blue car.

* * *

The knife thuds into the paper silhouette of a man on the other side of the room.

The point sticks into the center of the chest as he straightens .

"Very good. You catch on quick.."

Kate placed a blade in his hand looking at the target,

"Aim for the head.."

Stiles grips the blade getting into his stance. The blade flies through the air sticking into the forehead with a dull thump.

"Good..now, the gun."

Stiles un-holsters the weapon firing three quick shots all in the center of the chest.

Kate laughs as he lowers the smoking gun,

"Perfect."

* * *

The animal clinic sign reads closed as she pulls into the parking lot. Scott pulls up after her followed by Kira who is driving Malia.

The bell above the door chimes and the vet pokes his head from the back room,

"Right this way please."

The four file into the back room to see papers littering every surface.

"Uh find anything?"

Scott glances around at the mass amounts of information.

"I went to the Nemeton this morning to scope around for any new signs of Kate."

Malia hops up onto one of the clear tables not even seeing the vet's obvious glare,

"Find anything?"

"Yes actually. I believe Kate may have taken a page from ancient Celtic druids. There were those called Ovates that worked with things such as death and regeneration. They would study herbs and healing. But the word is derived from the root 'uat' which means to be inspired or possessed. Sound familiar?"

Lydia sat on the stool beside the vet suddenly breathless,

"so she is controlling Stiles the same way she controlled Chris? With some druidic ritual ?"

Deaton grabs a book from the counter turning to her again,

"I believe so.. I think the specific ritual took place not too far from the one we preformed. I went back there this morning to inspect and saw something that I think may have been signs of the ritual. I almost walked right past it thinking nothing of it but upon closer inspection, I saw that the animal bones were laid in a pattern and there were several dried herbs and flowers arranged around them. It looked to be a resurrection ceremony .. However what concerned me was the herbs present .. They were ones used in another ceremony .. One of possession . "

Lydia shook her head rubbing her temples ,

"OK so... She revived him but.. At the same time took control of his mind?"

Deaton nods shrugging,

"Basically, but the thing is.. The way she had the bones aligned was wrong so she couldn't have brought him back."

Lydia's eyes grew,

"So I brought him back and Kate used that to take control of his mind"

Deaton nodded,

"Yes. I don't know how but it appears she knew what we were doing and used it against us."

Lydia's head dropped into her hands.

Scott spoke up ,

"So she has full control over him? "

Deaton nods,

"If her ceremony was a success .. And it appears to be.. Yes."

Kira glances to Lydia,

"But if Lydia is the one that brought him back to life.. Couldn't she be able to reach him?"

Deaton sighs swiping a hand over his forehead,

"I'm not sure. I've never experienced this before.. But it's all we've got."

Lydia looks up at the vet.

"So if I can't.. That's it? No counter ritual or ceremony to get him back?"

Deaton shakes his head,

"None that I have heard of."

The vet circles the exam table looking at all the papers,

" I think your connection to him may be the only chance we have.."

Lydia let's out a shaky breath,

"No pressure or anything."

Deaton smiles sympathetically,

"If I find something else I will let you know."

The four nod before Scott moves to be in front of the vet,

"Ok so what can we do to help."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home! "

The house stays silent as he closes the door behind him.

"But you're not."

Liam drops his school bag by the couch before walking to the kitchen.

The cold air from the fridge puffs over his face as he reaches for a coke. The tab pops as he opens the drink and moves to sit at the table.

Unzipping his backpack, his hand slips in to grab his science text book. He releases a sigh as he opens the book to the page of required reading and grabs a sheet of notebook paper to take notes.

A buzz from his phone draws his attention away from his textbook.

Scott-

 **"We are still at Deaton's. Will fill you in after we are done."**

Liam locks his phone rubbing his face.

A feeling of worry settles in his gut as he thinks about Stiles. Liam and Stiles' relationship started of rocky to say the least but they have grown past that to become friends.

Liam would never admit it, but he really did look up to Stiles for being the only human in the pack. He was smart, brave and a strong asset to the pack. When Stiles died, Liam told Scott he was there for him, but deep down he knew he needed Scott just as much.

Scott was his alpha and almost like a dad to him.. But Stiles, Stiles had become like a goofy older brother.

He glanced at his phone and the time read 5:30.

Liam stood from the chair and made his way into the kitchen. The cabinets were pretty bare leaving him to settle on a turkey sandwich and chips for dinner.

A knock on his door made his head perk up from his plate. He checked his phone looking for a missed message from Scott but found none. He tried to smell for a scent but found it unrecognizable. He edged his way to the door unlocking it slowly.

When the door was open completely his eyes widen.

"Stiles?"

The boy in front of him looks up, his features lit by the porch light.

"Hey Liam..."

Liam stepped back unlocking his phone discretely,

"What uh-what are you doing here ?"

The corner of Stiles' lip curls up as he steps forward.

He remains silent as he walks toward Liam. Liam glances at his phone hitting Scott's contact,

"I wouldn't do that."

Liam's eyes met his before the cool metal of a gun is placed on his forehead.

Liam's heart was racing as he stepped back again. Scott can barely be heard through the phone speakers calling out to Liam.

Stiles clicks a round into the barrel and a smile is back on his features,

"Sorry Liam.."

Liam suddenly ducked as Stiles pulls the trigger, a bullet burying itself in the wall behind him. Liam sprints further into the house Stiles following quickly.

"Scott!?"

"Liam!? What was that? what's going on?!"

A bang echo's behind him and a bullet hits the wall a few inches from his head.

" Scott it's Stiles he's- "

a gunshot rings out again

"he's here."

He barely hears Scott confirm he's on his way when a body slams into his.

"That was a mistake.."

Stiles weight is on his chest as the gun is pointed between his eyes.

"Now you're going to pay for it."

Liam's eyes burn yellow as a growl bubbles from his throat. He throws Stiles off of him the gun scattering away. Liam stands roaring in Stiles' direction.

Stiles gets up quickly rushing for the gun the front door bursts open and Scott and Malia rush in already wolfed out.

Stiles slides across the floor picking up the gun turning to the new arrivals.

Malia is taken back a moment by his appearance. His eyes lacking their warmth and his skin void of color.

"Wait!"

They all freeze waiting for someone to move.

Stiles stands and begins laughing. His laugh sounds empty and dry as he looks to Scott.

"Hey Scotty."

Scott's heart sinks as he searches Stiles' eyes for any sign of himself .

His eyes fade from red to a deep brown as he steps forward slowly,

"Stiles please.. This isn't you.. You know it."

Stiles drops the smirk from his lips his expression morphing to a threatening one.

"It's not your turn yet ... Not yet.."

He raises the gun squeezing the trigger.

Scott's eyes widen as Liam drops to the ground clutching his chest.

"She said head shot but... This just feels right."

He brings a hand to the place where a bullet had lodged itself into his chest not so long ago.

Liam cries out in pain as the wolfsbane begins to do it's job.

Scott runs to Liam but Malia looks to Stiles..

"Stiles ..."

His dark eyes turn to hers and he chuckles.

He brushes past her and for the first time in her life she doesn't react. She stays frozen staring down at Liam. Her natural response should be to run after him or run away but she fights it as she lands next to the two on the floor.

Scott looks up to her with teary eyes and she looks down at a wincing Liam,

"Stiles is gone.."

Scott looks down at Liam and back to her ,

"Call Deaton."

 **WOW .. I guess I was in a writing mood because I busted out this chapter to give you an update only ONE DAY after the previous chapter.. Don't expect this every time because that's a lot of work..haha hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't know why but I enjoyed writing it(: leave me a review ! I enjoy reading them and seeing if you liked the chapter!**

 **(And yes I know Scott and Malia got there unrealistically fast but in my mind I just picture them running on all fours Derek Hale style hahaha)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Is he dead?"

"He will be."

Kate turned to him with an angry expression,

"Will be?"

She took three quick steps and her eyes flash green,

"The wolfsbane will be fatal. "

She gripped his chin firmly ,

"You know what else is fatal? A gunshot to the forehead!"

She ripped her hand from his chin violently,

"When I give an order you follow it.. Understand?"

Stiles nods slowly.

"Good."

Kate walks to the edge of the basement where Chris sits drifting in and out of consciousness.

Her heeled boot kicks his foot out of her path.

"I was thinking Stiles...to make things a bit more interesting..why not bring our little banshee into the game?"

Stiles stands motionless as if waiting for a command.

Kate stops abruptly in front of him,

"Bring her to me.."

Stiles nods turning away from her walking out of the dark basement.

* * *

"Is he going to be ok!?"

Scott holds Liam's shaking hand in his own as the vet examines his wound.

"I need the bullet to heal him."

Scott looks up to the vet recalling the time that Derek was in the same situation,

"How are we supposed to get that?"

Deaon's worried expression met his,

"I don't know but.. we need to get it.. and soon"

Scott looks to Liam who's face is contorted in pain as Deaton stands,

"Lets get him to the clinic. I can buy us a little more time but not much.."

Scott lifts Liam into his arms and stands,

"Someone call Kira and Lydia."

Malia grabs her phone bringing it to her ear.

* * *

Her room seems dull as she flicks on the light. She is tired. Her bed looks so inviting that she barely manages to take off her shoes before plopping down in the center of the fluffy comforter.

Her eyes remain open as information buzzes through her mind.

She brought him back. She did it.. but he was stolen from her. He is alive somewhere right now but just the shell of his body. Her Stiles is gone. To her..he is still dead.

Her eyes drift shut a sigh leaving her lips.

When her eyes open again the window beside her bleeds red and the clock reads 7:45.

She grabs her phone, two missed calls from Malia. She goes to press the call button when she hears her front door open and close.

She sits up stretching and sighs,

"Hey mom!"

Her house stays silent and there is a creak she knows belongs to the first stair in the staircase.

She stands taking a step towards the door,

"Mom?"

The footsteps creak closer and she lunges for her phone.

"Don't."

Her hand freezes over her phone and fear settles over her body.

She turns slowly to face her door and her heart drops into her stomach.

He is dressed in all black. A stark contrast to his pale complexion. His eyes seem sunken into his skull as her stares at her from the doorway.

"What are you doing here.."

She almost scoffed at her own question.

"I came for you.."

He steps forward into her room, his dark appearance creating a frightening contrast to the light colors in her room.

"What do you want with me?"

Her body inches back until the back of her legs meet the bed.

He steps closer, his dark eyes glancing over her body. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze.

His body is directly in front of hers, the edge of his jacket brushing her chest.

His deep eyes lock onto her green ones and for a second she forgets it isn't really Stiles in front of her.

His large palm grips her arm almost painfully and she flinches.

"You're going to come with me."

Her eyes widen and she tries to take a step back but the bed stops her. She is trapped.

"Stop..."

She places a hand on his chest and tries to shove his body back.

His eyebrow quirks up and a smirk raises onto his lips,

"Now, now Lydia.. don't fight.."

She rips her arm from his grasp shoving him back with both hands.

He stumbles back and she dives for her phone at the top of her bed. She feels the bed shift with his weight and he's over her in two seconds flat. Her hand brushes her phone before his arm wraps around her waist pulling her back to him. Her nails grasp at the mattress and she screams,

"No! Please! "

His cold palm is over her mouth and he pulls her off the bed and into his body.

She squirms and pulls against him but his grip is firm,

"I told you not to fight.."

His ragged voice stings her ears as tears leak past her eyes.

A sharp pain pulses into her skull and her vision goes black.

* * *

The fluorescent lights of the clinic flicker on and buzz as they burst into the exam room. Liam wheezes and black stains his shirt and skin.

Scott lays his body down onto the cold steel table.

Malia walks in quickly followed by Kira who met them at the clinic,

"I still can't get a hold of Lydia. "

Scott tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut,

"Well after she left earlier, she did say she was getting a nap.."

Kira stepped up to Liam with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

Malia stares at her phone,

"Yeah like three hours ago.."

Scott runs a hand through his hair,

"Just.. keep trying."

Malia studies his expression before pressing call again and walking out of the room.

Kira looks at the wound before glancing at Scott,

"What happened? "

Scott kept his gaze on Liam absorbing some of his pain,

"Stiles.."

Liam had a sheen of sweat on his face and his lips have paled considerably.

Kira examines the vets worried expression before glancing at Scott again. She knows not to ask too much about it by just looking at Scott's face. He looks so tired and stressed.

The vet turns to his work desk and begins mixing and grabbing jars of herbs.

Scott lifts his head to look at the vet,

"How long will that give him?"

The vet throws a look to Scott before going back to work,

"Three days.. four max."

He turns slipping on latex gloves,

"To start we need to get the bullet out. It will only kill him faster if we don't."

Deaton retrieves the bullet setting it to the side for analysis. He grabs a pinch of the mix of dried plants dusting it into the wound before stitching it closed.

"I'll have to open the wound again when we retrieve the bullet but this should help him hold on longer."

Malia walks in drawing everyone's attention,

"I've called her phone, her house and texted her.. nothing."

Scott looks to Deaton and the vet nods,

"Go.. he'll be ok for now."

Scott nods once gripping Kira's hand,

"Will you stay with him?"

She smiles kissing him sweetly,

"Of course... go."

Scott took two large steps to meet Malia,

"Call me if anything new comes up."

Kira sat on the stool beside the exam table,

"We will. Be careful."

He smiles at his girlfriend before ushering Malia out of the clinic and to Lydia's home.

When they pull up, Scott looks up at her window,

"See? Her light is on."

Malia placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Scott. .."

He looks to where she is pointing to see the front door of the home open.

"No.."

They rush from the vehicle to the door before walking in slowly.

The hinges creak and the room is dark as they enter.

They make it to the staircase without hearing a sound.

"Lydia? "

Nothing.

Scott signals for Malia to follow him as they ascend the stairs.

Scott listened for a heartbeat and found the home dead silent.

They enter the room cautiously.

Scott immediately noticed her phone on the bed and the sheets laying on the floor. A definite sign of a struggle.

Malia interrupted his thoughts,

"Do you smell that? What is it?"

Scott inhales and his shoulders slump,

"Fear.."

* * *

Her eyes flutter open and a dull ache in her head makes her groan.

"Ah.. you're awake."

Lydia blinks to adjust her eyes to the dark room she is in. She goes to move her hand to her head but something stops her. Her legs and arms are bound to the chair beneath her.

"W-who's there?"

The sound of heals click on the cement floor and a figure comes into view.

"Kate?"

The woman laughs walking into the moonlight from the window that is high on the wall.

"Hello Lydia. "

Lydia pulled against the restraints before glaring at the woman in front of her,

"What do you want from me?"

The woman steps forward brushing a red lock behind Lydia's ear.

"It's not something that I..want, per se... "

She steps back and walks around Lydia,

"It's to punish him more.."

Lydia looks at Kate with a confused expression.

The woman leans against a table in front of her,

"Stiles.."

Lydia hears a heavy door open and close behind her. Dull footsteps thud towards them. He walks to stand next to Kate, expressionless.

"To make him suffer.."

Lydia's brow lowers as she studies the woman,

"I don't. .."

Kate shakes her head stepping forward blocking Stiles from Lydia. She is almost happy that she does so she doesn't have to see him.

Kate un-holsters the gun at her hip and Lydia leans back into the chair. She keeps the gun pointed down, toying with the barrel.

"Lydia.. You are the one that helped me bring him back. If it weren't for you. None of this would have happened. It worked you know...he was back. But I had other ideas."

Lydia struggled against the restraints avoiding looking at the boy behind kate,

"I know what you did...you used me to get to him. I brought him back and you stole him from me. "

Kate smirks down at her gun tapping the barrel against her own temple.

"You really are smart Lydia. "

The woman wanders behind her allowing her to see the full view of Stiles.

His head is lowered in an almost predatory way. The moonlight from the window lights one half of his face making his features shadowed and his eyes appear black. A chill runs over her spine as he tilts his head slightly studying her.

She feels Kate's breath by her ear before she speaks and she has to resist the urge to pull away.

"Isn't he great? Better than my first try.."

Lydia's eyes drift to the unconscious Chris in the corner of the damp room.

"You know.. After all of you are dead.. I'll release him. leaving him with aaaaall the memories of what he did to the pack. To you.. He will suffer knowing all of his friend 's blood is on his hands. That each of you died because of him. Just like he killed Allison. That's his punishment."

Lydia bit her quivering bottom lip so hard she tasted her own metallic blood.

Kate stood to her full height before walking towards Stiles. She brings a hand up to slide over his left shoulder. Stiles stays still as she drags her hand behind his back and over his neck as she walks behind him. The whole time keeping her eyes locked with Lydia. Her hand slides to his right shoulder as she rounds to be beside him.

"He's quiet handsome huh?"

Lydia clenches her hands into a fist against the shackles.

"Stiles...?"

Stiles turns slowly to look at Kate waiting for her instruction,

"Let's have a little fun hm? "

The woman looks to Lydia as Stiles turns his gaze to her.

Kate backs away from Stiles as he begins his slow walk toward her.

"Stiles.. Stiles please it's Lydia.."

A tear drips from her eye as he draws nearer not seeming to hear her. She see's a glint of silver appear from his waistband and she realizes its a knife.

Her breath halts coming out in shaky bursts as he circles her like a vulture. Suddenly he's behind her , his warm breath across her skin.

She bites back a gasp as he swipes her hair to one side.

His breath ghosts over her skin again and she can't control the shiver of fear that passes over her.

"Stiles..."

He taps the blade against her exposed shoulder, the cool steel making her blood rush in panic.

"I said we would save you for last.. And we will. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!"

His voice drips with dry enthusiasm as his fingertips drum on the handle of the knife.

He ghosts the blade above her skin making her shake .

"It's ok to be afraid Lydia.."

Her name on his lips makes her want to cry harder. It sounded so void of the emotion that is usually tied to it.

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly as he slides the blade on her skin. A slight pinch on her shoulder and she feels her warm blood trickle down onto her shirt.

Her eyes flutter open and he is in front of her now with a devilish smirk. He places his hands on the arm rests of the chair and leans closer. His eyes are so empty and dead she is forced to look away.

"Look at me."

Lydia keeps her head down biting her tongue.

His rough fingertips grab her chin and he jerks her face to look into his void eyes.

He wears a smirk that makes her hair stand on end.

Her mouth quivers open and releases a shuttering breath,

"This isn't you.."

Stiles' eyes flicker with something unrecognizable before they are back to their lifeless state.

He backs away from her slightly with a look like he is trying to recall a memory.

A groan echo's across the room and they all turn to see Chris rise to a sitting position. His eyes peel open before he turns to see the girl strapped to the chair,

"Lydia! No.."

His eyes look sad and tired as he struggles against the chains.

Kate walks quickly over to him.

"Nice of you to join us.."

He straightens with a cold expression and spits in her direction.

Kate looks furious before a malicious smile crosses her lips,

"Now Chris.. You must behave "

Lydia see's the curt nod of her head in Chris' direction and Stiles turns abruptly. The blade flies from his hand plunging into the man's leg. Chris screams pulling against his restraints and Lydia's mouth drops open.

Stiles turns back to Lydia as Kate pulls the blade from his leg,

"Next time it goes here.."

She points at the middle of his chest.

The man groans and hisses in pain quietly as Kate turns to Lydia,

"There's another reason I need you here Lydia."

Her glassy green eyes meet Kate's.

"I need confirmation.."

Lydia's voice cracks as she speaks,

"Confirmation of what.."

Kate keeps her eyes trained on Lydia's as she addresses Stiles,

"Time for the next on the list Stiles .."

Stiles straightens looking from Lydia back to Kate.

"Malia Tate.."

 ***Mason voice * well that was intense.. hope you guys liked this chapter! I am surprised I got this written so fast with all the stuff that's been happening with me.. how are you guys liking the story so far? I've gotten a few suggestions from people that i've been toying with too that we might see in future chapters.. so let me know what you think! More to come soon! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

"Kira! It's Lydia.. she's gone."

Scott hears something drop on the other end and a sharp intake of breath,

"Do you think it was.."

"Stiles.. yeah. Malia and I are getting her scent now to find them. Is there any change with Liam?"

"He's awake now but keeps drifting in and out."

Scott picks up a plush pillow from the floor breathing in Lydia's scent,

"Keep me updated."

"I will.. just please be careful Scott. ."

He sighs looking at Malia who is lowering one of Lydia's blouses from her nose and nodding.

"We will be."

He ends the call and walks to the door,

"Ready?"

Malia shakes her head,

"What are we supposed to do when we get there? Somewhere deep down Stiles has to be there we can't just...kill him."

Scott exits and she follows quickly,

"I don't know... I have no idea what we are in for.."

Malia throws an arm up as they exit the home,

"Great! That's comforting."

Scott glares at her from the drivers side and she shrugs her shoulders,

"I guess sarcasm isn't my thing.."

Scott smiles and shakes his head releasing a short puff of air,

"Let's go."

They roll the windows down as they coast down the road.

"I can't smell anything!"

Malia unbuckles her seat belt getting on her knees in the seat.

"Malia what are you..?"

Her head is out the window and she sniffs at the air.

Scott smiles remembering a similar situation with him in Stiles jeep.

"I got it! Left!"

Scott turns the wheel the tires screeching a bit on the pavement.

* * *

"If we played our cards right, your friends should be on their way right now..."

Lydia glared at the woman in front of her.

"I'm sure they are following your scent trail and if my guess is accurate, some stayed behind to take care of little Liam and that leaves two were creatures.. Scott and Malia..."

Lydia's face paled. It was a trap.. they used her as bait to get to them.

"You underestimate how strong they really are.."

Kate crouches down,

"Oh? Is that so..."

Lydia sneers at her,

"Yeah. Scott is a true Alpha and Malia is stronger than you think. They will make quick work of kicking your sorry a-"

A sharp crack resonates through the room and Lydia's cheek feels like it is on fire.

"Watch your mouth little banshee. You are in no position to be talking like that."

Kate studies the red hand mark on the girl's pale cheek and smiles.

"They may be strong but you? You Lydia are the weakest in the pack."

Kate circles her and Lydia bites her lip to hold back a retort.

"You have Scott McCall.. true alpha. Then Liam.. Beta but still a force to be reckoned with. Malia, who jumps to killing as a solution first. Kira, a kitsune who is pretty savvy with a kitana. Even Stiles, a mere human has more power than you would imagine. I mean look how he has held up against the supernatural so far."

Lydia's eyes drift to the figure behind Kate and her heart constricts.

Stiles stares into her eyes as she silently pleads with him to snap out of it.

"But you Lydia.. all you do is scream. You feel death but can't even stop it."

Kate brought her face close to Lydia's. Her breath smacked against her as she spoke, her words felt like venom leaking into her chest.

"You couldn't even save your best friend. You couldn't save Allison."

* * *

"Wait!"

Scott slammed on the brakes the tires making a screeching noise and the smell of hot rubber floods the cab of the vehicle.

"What?!"

"There"

Scott leans forward glancing around Malia.

A torn shred of fabric is caught on the limb of a tree that's hanging over a small dirt path. Scott shifts into park and cuts the engine,

"That's from Lydia... she was wearing that earlier."

They exit the car jogging over to it. Scott reaches down grabbing the shred of fabric and brings it to his nose.

He sniffs the cool air around them and picks up on her scent.,

"This way.. come on."

Malia trailed behind him as they darted around trees and shrubs. The scent grew stronger as the sun drifted completely past the horizon.

"We're close.."

Malia sniffed the air,

"What's that smell though? I can't.. I don't know how to explain the feeling."

Scott let the feeling wash over him and tried to focus on the chemo signals.

"It's like a combination of anger and anxiety.. but there's something else.."

Malia inhaled the sharp scent,

"Yeah... she is feeling. ...powerless."

* * *

Lydia's eyes glistened and a weight settled over her body.

"You are almost as responsible as him."

She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"You could have protected her.. but you failed her. You felt it.. you knew what was coming and you did nothing. "

Lydia felt hot tears streaming over her face curling around her chin. Her bottom lip quivered and she let out s shaky sob.

Kate stood straight before her tilting her head angling it to the window,

"They're here.. can you feel it Lydia? "

Kate sneers down at her,

"Cab you feel their death?"

* * *

"Come on we are almost there.."

Scott crouches behind a fallen tree and Malia meets him.

Up ahead a rundown home sits. Dark and silhouetted by the nearly full moon.

"There"

Malia stands to run forward but Scott grabs her arm stopping her.

"No we need to think this through ok? We have surprise on our side. We need a plan."

Malia nods kneeling in front of him,

"Ok so...what's the plan?"

Scott shrugged running a hand through his hair,

"I don't- I don't know Stiles is the one with the plans."

Malia glanced at the house then back at Scott,

"Stiles isn't here right now ok? So you've gotta be the one with the plan.. "

Scott stared ahead at the building thinking that two of his best friends were in there with Kate.

"Ok .. how about this.."

* * *

"Stiles.. why don't you go get ready for our guests?"

The boy nods slinking off behind Lydia closing the heavy metal door.

Kate walks past Chris who has since passed out from exhaustion or pain.

"We can't have you screaming before it's time Lydia."

The sound of tape ripping makes the hairs on her neck stand on end.

She sucks in a deep breath ready to yell a warning to Scott knowing for sure he will hear now.

"SCO-"

The tape slams harshly onto her mouth silencing her shouts.

The metal door opens again and Stiles returns to the room.

Kate looks to him with a smile,

"Ready?"

He nods stepping behind Lydia.

"Good. Have fun.."

She walks out and Lydia looks to see where she went. Why would she leave?

The cold fingertips that grip her shoulder squeeze drawing her gaze up and back to him. Her glassy eyes meet his cold ones and she see's the glint of a blade.

She hears two sets of footsteps echo past the door and she struggles to yell past the tape. Her screams turn into muffled noises that barely reach from her throat.

"Shhhhh"

Stiles slides the blade to rest at her neck as his cheek brushes hers.

Lydia goes ridged as his breath cools her still damp cheeks and the blade pinches at the skin of her neck.

"Lydia?!"

Scott's muffled voice rings past the heavy door and a tear leaks past her eye.

The door creaks open and Scott and Malia's shocked expression meets her own.

"Hey Scotty..nice of you to join us."

Scott looks from Lydia to Stiles who holds the blade loosely to her neck.

He takes a small step forward and Stiles tightens his grip on Lydia's shoulder making her whimper.

He halts immediately,

"Stiles... do you even know what you are doing?"

Stiles' lips quirked up,

"Pretty sure."

He pulled the blade closer to her neck making a warm trail of blood drift down her chest.

"Stop!"

Scott stepped forward his hand extended.

Stiles halted him with a waggle of an outstretched finger,

"Not a good idea Scott.."

Stiles leaned his cheek against Lydia's his lips ghosting over her skin as he spoke.

"What do you want."

Stiles turned his direction to Scott,

"What do I want? It isn't about what I want.."

Scott lowered his brow as Malia chimed in,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Stiles' gaze flickered to her and an eerie smile graced his lips.

"Oh Malia.. I'm so sorry.."

She glanced to Scott who looked just as confused.

"For what?"

A feminine voice bounced into the room,

"For this.."

Kate sauntered out fully shifted.

Scott's eyes fade to red and Malia's to blue.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Kate glanced at Stiles,

"You mean him?"

"It's punishment Scott. For what he did to Allison. "

Scott faltered at the mention of her name,

"But why bring him back? If you wanted him dead why not let him stay dead?"

Kate growled low in her throat,

"I want him to suffer Scott.. after all of this is over, he is going to wake up and remember all of the blood spilled by his hands. That he killed you.."

Scott felt the wind get knocked from him at her confession..

Malia growls,

"You're twisted lady.."

Kate glances to Malia,

"Stiles? "

The boy stands removing the knife from Lydia's neck. He walks around her playing with the edge of the blade.

Malia glanced nervously at Scott waiting for some sort of signal.

The metal reflects in Stiles' dark eyes and she knows its now or never.

Malia ducks as the blade flies past her head and thuds into the wall behind her. Scott lunges forward teeth bared at Kate. Stiles locks onto Malia like a missile to a target. A gun appears in his hands and a loud bang is deafening in the small room.

She ducks rolling onto all fours her teeth appearing and load growl rolls past her lips.

Stiles aims again un-phased pulling the trigger.

Malia lets out a low whimper as a bullet grazes her arm. Her palm cups the wound as blood leaks over her fingers.

She lunges pinning Stiles to the ground. His brow lowers in anger as he clenches his jaw. His palms slam into her shoulders with incredible force knocking her from him.

Lydia pulls against the restraints only accomplishing to cut her wrists on the shackles.

Scott slams into Kate and she is sent skidding back. He lets out a loud roar that shakes the walls around them and Stiles' attention turns from Malia to him. She uses this to her advantage gripping his jacket shoving him onto his back. His grip loosens sending the gun scattering across the cement floor.

"Malia!"

Her icy blue eyes look to see Scott struggling with Kate.

She looks at Stiles who looks a little disoriented and leaps in to help Lydia.

Malia grabs at the tape ripping it from her skin. She grips the shackles pulling with all her strength. The metal creaks before breaking releasing her.

Lydia massages her sore and bloody wrists before looking up at Malia,

"Go help Scott."

Malia glances down at the boy who appears to be in incredible pain. She decides he isn't going anywhere and nods running over to help Scott.

Lydia looks to Stiles as he lies on the cement floor his face contorted in pain. Scott and Malia can be heard struggling with Kate in the background.

His dark eyes meet hers and she slowly edges toward him. He stays still to her surprise as she kneels beside him.

Her fingers slide over his face to cup his cheek. His eyes read animosity towards her but his body remains motionless.

"Stiles..come back to us... to me."

She uses all her available energy to find the connection lost between them.

"Please Stiles.. I-"

A tear drifts over her cheek and she looks down at her lap. A hand swiping away her tears pulls her attention back to him. Her mouth falls open at the warmth she finds in his eyes.

"Stiles?"

His eyes flicker between hers,

"Lydia..."

Her heart soars as she lets out a choked sob,

"Oh my god.."

His brow lowers and his eyes squeeze shut before looking at her,

"You have to.."

He winces bringing a hand to his head.

"What.. what is it?"

He looks back up at her with glassy eyes as he holds back tears,

"Kill me.."

Her stomach drops and she almost falls backward away from him,

"W-what"

The desperation in his voice is what kills her most,

"P-please.. kill me. It hurts..."

Kate lets out a loud roar that draws her attention away from Stiles. When she glances back, his eyes have lost all sign of recognition and warmth.

"No.."

She falls back scrambling away from him,

"No.. no Stiles"

He stands as she lays in shock on the floor.

She desperately searches for the connection. To feel him again.

He towers above her his face twisted in animosity.

Scott slams into the ground hard and Kate lunges at Malia.

Everyone stops moving as Kate grips Malia's neck with her claws,

"Huh.. this is oddly familiar. ."

Stiles looks to Kate before bending down and grabbing the gun.

"You know what to do Stiles.."

He studdies the weapon turning it over in his hands.

His arm straightens and time slows as he pulls the trigger.

 **Hey! Hope you liked that chapter... it had me stumped for a while and I just couldn't get the words on the page. I did take a suggestion from** fadingshadowss **to have Stiles come back for a second. I had a similar idea in mind so thanks for the suggestion!**

 **L** **eave a review please. It takes a few seconds and helps me be encouraged to write and makes me smile haha(: . Thanks for the continued support3**


	18. Chapter 18

Kate howls in pain grasping at her arm releasing Malia.

The three turn in shock to look at Stiles who's eyes flicker between amber and black,

"Run.."

Scott hurries to grab Lydia as Malia retrieves a shell remembering Deaton's instruction.

Lydia limps grasping onto Scott,

"No! We can't just leave him here! I- I felt him again! He was there!"

Scott looked back at Stiles who was lowering the still smoking gun. His eyes pleaded with Scott as his internal struggle continued.

"We have to go Lydia.."

Lydia turned to him her mouth wide in disbelief,

"What!?"

She pushes back from him darting towards Stiles. Arms encircle her and she screams for him to let her go,

"No! Stiles!"

His amber eyes glisten with tears before dropping the gun. Kate stands looking furious as Stiles' eyes fade to black.

"You're going to pay for that. ."

A growl can be heard as the door slams shut blocking him from her.

Her screams of protest don't end as Scott practically has to carry her from the building.

* * *

Kate is on him in a matter of seconds her claws digging into his throat. His eyes widen as he gasps for air. She slams his back to the ground letting out a low growl.

His eyes stay black as she studies them searching for any sign of change.

"You have to be punished...you understand me!? "

Stiles nods before she lifts him by the throat his toes barely brushing the ground. His hands claw at hers as he chokes for air.

His body flies across the room slamming into the wall with a crack. He had to have broken a bone from the pain radiating from his ribcage. His breaths are labored and strained as he sprawls on the cold cement.

"Please.."

Kate places her heel on his extended hand pushing down slightly. A cry bursts from his lips before she releases his hand. Her hand bunches the fabric of his shirt as she jerks him into a sitting position.

A fist collides with his face, a purple bruise already blossoming around his eye. The sting from the blow radiates across his face and tears form in in the corners of his eyes.

"Enough?!"

He nods sucking in his bottom lip and gripping his ribs.

"I don't think it is.."

Stiles sobs,

"Please... "

Her claws dig into the skin of his chest as she lifts him to stand. She balls a fist slamming it into his stomach sending a jolt of pain from his ribs through his gut. His back arches forward automatically before she grips him by his hair turning his head up to her harshly,

"We won't make a mistake again... will we?"

Blood from the corner of his mouth stands out against his pale skin. He shakes his head her fingers still gripping his hair.

"Good. Now to finish the job.. go."

He limps to the door clutching his side but his feet move on their own obeying her command. Kate looks at her wound and hissing as the door slams shut.

She walks to the bathroom before reaching her claws into the wound. A new wave of pain rushes over her and she yells into the empty room. Her claws clamp down on the bullet still lodged in her arm and she pulls.

The blood covered bullet drops into the dirty sink below as her skin stitches itself closed. Her now green eyes flick up to the hazy mirror taking in her reflection. She slides a hand over her hair recomposing herself before walking back into the main room.

She crouches in front of the man sitting motionless in a daze on the floor,

"It looks like we may have a problem Chris.. I think I'll need to recruit your help for this one.."

* * *

Lydia lays motionless on the damp forest floor,

"We have to go back Scott..."

Scott sits up as the last of his wounds healing,

"No, Lydia we can't. "

She sits up suddenly, some leaves caught in her matted hair,

"He was there! Our Stiles! We can't abandon him! I can't lose him again...I don't think I could handle it.."

"Lydia-"

Scott's ears perk up as the sound of a door opening and closing draws his attention,

"We have to go.."

Lydia grabbed his arm stopping him,

"What if it's Stiles?"

"What if it is!? What if Kate sent him to kill us?"

Lydia's eyes plead with him and he glances over his shoulder at the approaching footsteps.

"Come on."

Scott grabs Lydia and Malia follows. He leaps over the fallen tree they were behind before, hidden from view.

The three crouch peaking over the tree and wait.

A figure edges past the line of trees limping.

Lydia gasps as his features are illuminated by the moonlight. His black eye is swollen and he grips at his side wheezing as he breaths.

"Oh my god.."

Lydia moves to run to him before Scott stops her.

Stiles' voice sounds strained and lacking the force his words possessed before,

"I know you are out here... it's no use hiding."

They hold their breath as he scans the trees.

"Lydia... I know you can hear me."

The girl slams a hand over her mouth to mute the shaking breaths she is releasing.

The crunch of leaves suddenly draws their attention back to him.

He is on his knees, head bowed and clutching his side. When he looks up again, they see the red trail from his lips and hear a strangled cough.

His body falls forward thudding into the ground. Scott's arms are unwavering around Lydia as she struggles to reach him.

"Scott.. he is hurt!"

Her voice comes out as a harsh whisper.

Malia grips her arm,

"What if it's a trick ?"

Lydia glances at the motionless boy and is thrown back to a similar night in the forest not too long ago.

His hair is unkempt and dirty and his skin is a few shades lighter than normal.

"We can't leave him Scott.."

Scott glanced at Stiles' body before pulling out his phone,

"I'll call Deaton.. see if he knows what to do."

Lydia relaxes in his arms, stopping her struggle to break free.

Scott brings the phone to his ear casting a worried glance at Stiles then Lydia,

"Deaton, Hey. We kind of have a situation in the woods and need a little help."

Lydia watches as he nods at the vet's words.

"Alright.. I'll text you our gps location.."

He ends the call typing a message to Deaton containing their location before pocketing the phone.

"He's on his way. Malia, you take the shell casing to the clinic. Kira is there and Deaton is giving her instruction on what to do with Liam."

Malia nods before jogging of towards the clinic.

* * *

"Ok Kira.. what I need from you, is to help Malia when she gets here."

The vet lifts a small vial from the shelf behind her slipping it into his bag.

"Ok so.. what do I do exactly?"

Deaton quickly walks to the cabinet rifling through the bottles,

"When she gives you the bullet, there is wolfsbane in it. Take the wolfsbane and burn it before rubbing it into the wound. Of course cut the stitches open first.."

Kira's eyes widen,

"Uh... I don't know.."

Deaton stops his rushing and turns to face the Kitsune,

"You can handle this.. I'm sure of it."

Her lips tilt downward before shrugging,

"Yeah but what if I make a mistake? ? Can't Malia do it? I mean I could cut the stitches wrong or- or burn the wolfsbane too long or not put enough in or-"

"Kira!"

He places a hand on her shoulder,

"You will do great.."

She glances at him with worried eyes but still nods,

"Ok.."

He smiles before shouldering his bag,

"We will be back.. thank you Kira."

She smiles as he rushes out to his car.

* * *

The crunch of leaves behind them startles them from their focus on Stiles,

"Deaton...That was fast."

The vet smiles before kneeling next to them,

"Ok so what is going on here.."

Scott looks to Stiles,

"He came out of the trance for like five seconds in there.. he said something to Lydia then shot Kate.. I'm assuming Kate did that to him as punishment. "

Deaton drops his bag,

"Lydia what did he say to you?"

She stares at her bloody wrists and irritated skin,

"He told me... he said to kill him.. that it hurt. . That's when his eyes went back to the way they were before.."

She looks up at him with a quivering lip,

"He was there.. our Stiles.."

Deaton studies her before glancing at Stiles.

Scott pears into the dark bag,

"We didn't want to risk going to him if this was a trick.."

Deaton grabs at a vial from the bag before turning to Scott,

"That was probably best.. care to assist?"

Scott nods following Deaton over the branch.

"Lydia. .. stay here."

A protest dies on her lips at Scott's pleading expression.

"Ok.."

Deaton tips his head in the boy's direction and they make their way over slowly.

Lydia holds her breath behind them as they near his body.

Scott is the first to kneel by his head studying Stiles' relaxed face. His mouth hangs open slightly but his brows are tight. As Scott places a hand on his, black veins race over his skin and up his neck. He recoils wincing at the pain glancing at Deaton,

"He's in a lot of pain..not just from the injuries.."

The vet glances at Stiles' face then back to Scott.

"We are going to take him back to the clinic and help him.. physically and mentally. ."

Scott places his hand on Stiles again and the black veins reappear.

He grinds his teeth as a stinging pain shoots through him getting stronger. He keeps his hand clasped tightly on Stiles' refusing to let go.

"Scott... Scott not too much. "

Deaton's voice is becoming muffled as his ears start to ring,

"Scott!"

His grip looses and he withdraws his hand as the pain radiates out slowly. He releases a shaking puff of air before looking at a worried Deaton.

"I'm sorry .. I just- he is in so much pain.."

Deaton nods in understanding taking out the stopper of the vial.

"What's That?"

The clear liquid shimmers and reflects in the moon.

"Kanima venom."

* * *

"Malia?"

The werecoyote bursts into the back room,

"I got it.."

She slams the bullet onto the table beside a still unconscious Liam.

Kira stands walking over to her grasping at the bullet.

"Ok..let's do this.."

Malia hovers over Kira's shoulder as she bends over Liam.

"Uh.. Malia?"

"Yeah? Are you going to get started?"

Kira looks at the girl,

"Um.. could you actually stand.. over there."

Malia shrugs nodding before moving to the opposite side of the table.

Kira grabs the torch and studies the bullet.

"Ok I'm going to need something to break this open.."

Malia grabs the bullet from her before twisting the metal in her hands. The bullet pops open and the dust drifts to the metal table.

"Or ..that works..."

Malia smiles smugly setting the bullet pieces down before crossing her arms.

Kira sweeps it into a neat pile before lighting the torch.

"Alright... here we go.."

She takes a few deep breaths before bringing the flame to the wolfsbane. It turns red on the edges before fading to an ashy grey as she pulls the torch away.

"Now we have to..cut the stitches. ."

She grabs the scissors leaning over his body.

The blade touches the first stitch and Liam groans, his eyes staying shut.

She sighs before replacing the scissors.

The stitches snap open with each pass of the scissors.

She cuts the final thread leaving the wound open and red.

"Then we just. . Put it in there.."

She eyes the wound a second before sweeping the wolfsbane onto a piece of paper and pouring it into the wound.

They hear a distinct hiss in the wound and Liam sighs in relief.

"Oh thank god.. that was terrifying. "

Malia smiled at her,

"You did great."

The raven haired girl smiles before leaning over,

"Liam? Liam are you ok?"

His blue eyes flutter open and be groans as he sits up,

"What happened?"

Kira glances at Malia then back to him,

" A lot.."

* * *

The dropper he used to suck up some of the venom hangs over Stiles' face.

"I'm going to need you to open his mouth for me.."

Scott grips his face gently ignoring the pulses of pain up his arm.

He squeezes his mouth open carefully and cringes visibly at the amount of blood there.

Deaton squeezes the venom into his mouth and Stiles' eyes shoot open his cold hand grasping at Scott's before falling next to his body unable to move. Unlike with the nogitsune, his eyes don't look menacing.. they look terrified.

"You have to run! Get away from me!"

Scott squeezes his hand tighter drawing more pain,

"We aren't going anywhere Stiles you're going to be ok."

Scott can see his eyes flicker between their usual warmth and a steely black.

Lydia rushes over sliding to a halt next to him and kneeling.

His eyes flick to her,

"Please.. please kill me Lydia.. before I hurt anyone else..before I hurt you."

She grabs his hand her eyes watering,

"No! We are going to help you Stiles. You are gonna be ok. You won't hurt me."

The statement was more of an assurance for herself than him.

"You don't understand. ."

Her hand slides over his cheekbones before resting on his jaw.

"No you don't understand... I'm not losing you again.."

Deaton stands,

"Let's get him to the clinic.."

Scott lifts him as Lydia stands, her hand still clasping Stiles'.

He adjusts Stiles in his arms and he whimpers his eyes screwing shut.

"What's hurting you?"

The vet scans his body looking for signs of damage.

"My-my ribs..I think something's broken."

Lydia sucks in a breath squeezing his hand hard.

"We need to hurry.."

They make it to the vehicle sliding Stiles in the back with Lydia.

Deaton presses hard on the gas pedal with Scott following close behind.

Stiles' eyes flit back and forth quickly searching his surroundings.

Lydia whispers soothingly,

"Hey, it's going to be ok."

His eyes meet hers and she can visibly see the edges of his irises flicker between black and his normal golden shade.

"I can't-I can't"

Deaton looks in the mirror pressing the gas pedal harder.

"What..?"

Lydia searches his eyes when they hit a rather large dip in the road making them bounce in the seat,

"I can't do it anymore... I can't fight it. I'm so tired."

His eyes almost fade entirely to black before rushing back to brown.

"Just hold on a little longer Stiles.. "

Stiles' brow creases with effort and his breath comes out in pants. His eyes squeeze shut as his teeth clench and Lydia grasps at his hands.

"Stiles.."

His eyes flick open and his irises have morphed into cold black holes. Like his pupils have dilated fully.

His features relax and his face is void of expression.

Her heart sinks as his gaze meets hers.

"It's no use Lydia. ."

Deaton looks in the mirror with a worried expression.

"It's over."

The tires kick up dust as they pull into the clinic parking lot.

Lydia bites her lip to hold back the sob threatening to escape her lips as Scott throws the door open to retrieve Stiles. His eyes stay locked on her as they enter the building making her skin crawl. Kira runs up to great them with a smile until she see's Stiles draped in her boyfriend's arms.

Malia stands up quickly and Liam follows as Scott lays him on the table, still paralyzed.

Lydia glances at her feet feeling like prey under his incessant glare.

Deaton rushes in throwing his bag on an empty chair,

"Liam, there is a large metal tub in the back room. Bring it in here please."

He moves around the metal table with a motionless Stiles,

"Malia, help me move this table."

They scoot the empty metal table to the wall, the feet scraping over the tiled floor.

Scott lowers his brow as Liam hauls the all too familiar tub into the room.

"No.. no we are not doing this."

Scott grips Deaton's shoulder halting him and the vet whips around to look at him,

"This can bring him back..it's our only shot."

He shakes out of Scott's grip continuing to rush around,

"I need you three to go to the freezer and grab the bags of ice.."

Kira, Liam and Malia rush to the back to grab the ice as Deaton lays a hose in the tub and turning on the water.

Stiles chuckles from behind them and they turn towards him,

"Remember how this ended the last time?"

Scott shook his head looking at Deaton,

"We can't..."

"We have to."

The three return dumping the ice bags into the half full tub.

Malia empties her bag and looks at the vet,

"So what is this exactly?"

"The object of the ice bath is to put the person in a trance like state. The trance will allow access to the subconscious to pull him back. However, the induced hypothermia slows the person's heart rate down to almost none. It is not a particularly safe procedure but it's our only option."

Scott looks to Kira, Malia and Liam,

"When we did this before..it's what opened his mind to the nogitsune.."

Deaton turns off the water,

"That was a ritual sacrifice..this is different. Someone must go in and bring him out."

Kira remained silent but glanced at Lydia who has been quiet the entire time.

Liam studied Stiles then turned back to Deaton,

"Well who does that?"

The vet's eyes drift to Lydia as the girl lowers her head, already knowing the answer.

"It has to be his emotional tether.. and the connection between them will give us a better chance at success. Scott.. will you .."

He gestures to the still motionless boy signaling for his help.

He nods,

"Liam.. want to help me real quick?"

The beta nods hurrying to the foot of the table. A quick nod from Scott, and Stiles is lifted and moved over to the bin full of ice water.

Deaton motions for Lydia to come stand by the tub as well.

"Before we start Lydia.. I'm going to need you to search for your connection... when you feel it.. we can begin."

She closes her eyes searching for the faint tug in her chest and focuses on the warmth she finds there. A tingling feeling spreads over her skin and when she opens her eyes her vision is blue.

"Ready."

A distant sound of surprise from Malia and Liam at the sight of her golden glowing eyes.

Deaton nods at the two boys and they place Stiles into the ice water.

"Lydia, hold onto that connection. That's how you will bring him back."

She nods, her eyes still burning gold as she looks at the back of Stiles' head. He sits in the tub, shivers passing over his body, and she steps forward placing her hands on his shoulders.

One nod from Deaton is all it takes for her to push down, submerging him completely.

Bubbles pour from his nostrils and mouth as he yells attempting to struggle in the water. She sniffs slightly as his wide eyes find hers below the surface.

She sees them fade from black to amber before closing slowly.

Her own eyes drift shut as she holds onto the connection between them. Her surroundings blur becoming muted and a distinct hum fills her ears.

A harsh tug on the string resounds across her chest and she follows that feeling into nothingness

 **Hey! Sorry this took so long.. I literally would stare at a blank page for fourty five minutes trying to think what I wanted in this chapter. I hope it turned out ok/: i think this fic is nearing it's end which makes me sad ): but i do have a new Stydia fic in the works so look forward to that (: this fic has maybe a couple more chapters so don't freak out yet(:**

 **leave me a review please(:**

 **Thanks for the continued support!**


	19. Chapter 19

Her eyes flutter open and she is immediately hit with the comforting smell of Stiles bedroom. She lies in the middle of the unmade bed in his pajama pants and loose grey t-shirt. "Stiles?"

Her voice carries through the dead air seemingly reaching nowhere. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and pads over to the closed window. Her fingers twist in the fabric of the curtains pulling them aside. She expects to see his front yard but is startled to be met with absolute darkness.

A sound from behind his bedroom door makes her head whip around searching for the source. The handle twists and her heart hammers inside her chest,

"Stiles?"

The handle stopa moving and footsteps echo down the hollow hallway away from the door. She runs forward grasping at the door jiggling the knob. The handle doesn't budge as it's twisted and she shakes it furiously.

Her heart stops slamming in her chest as a distant pained scream reverberates over her eardrums.

Stiles.

Tears stream over her cheeks as she pulls on the door frantically,

"Stiles!"

She slams her fist against the dark wood and screams in anger.

A whisper brushes over her curling around her body making her skin crawl,

"When is a door not a door?"

Her eyes widen and she falls back away from the door.

She hears Stiles weak and shaking voice,

"When it's ajar.."

The doorknob turns clicking open and the door's hinges whine as it slowly opens.

The space behind the door is empty as she peeks her head out and fear rushes over her. The temptation to stay in the room she knows so well is strong but her feet pull her forward into the emptiness.

The door slams shut behind her but when she turns around, it has disappeared and been replaced by the heavy metal doors of Beacon Hills High school.

She hears the echo of footsteps behind the door and she opens it slowly. Her bare feet meet the cold tile and goose bumps raise over her skin. The hallway is dark and empty, her eyes scanning for signs of movement.

A dull metal sound echoes down the otherwise silent halls. Her shaky legs carry her forward her bare feet padding quietly over the tile floor.

The pounding sound gets louder as she walks forward, her feet moving her to rest in front of the boy's locker room door. The pounding sound is so loud it seems to shake the door frame as she opens it. A familiar scream pierces through her chest and knocks the breath from her lungs.

"Let me out!"

She runs forward searching for the source of the screams that bounce over the cement walls.

"Let me out!"

"Stiles!?"

The lockers around her quake as his fists collide with the metal door. She rushes to pull open locker after locker searching. His screams continue making her body shake with desperate sobs and tears pour from her eyes.

"Stiles! Please! Where are you!? Answer me!"

Her pleas with him go unheard and the pounding continues along with his screams. Her hands are frantic pulling at locker doors searching for him. One locker refuses to budge and she hears muffled sobs behind it.

She pulls harshly at the unyielding lock,

"Stiles! I'm here just- just please!"

She throws her body against the locker the pain in her shoulder not even registering. Her small hands clasp into fists pounding mercilessly into the locker door. She chokes out a mix between a sob and a scream launching her body into the locker again in a last ditch effort. Her knees give out and she slumps to the cement floor.

Her voice is ragged and hoarse, coming out in a low pleading whisper,

"Stiles.. please.."

The lock above her clicks and the door creaks open. She scrambles to her knees yanking the locker open all the way. Her stomach drops at the emptiness she finds there.

She straightens as a harsh whisper of her name comes from the darkness of the locker.

She crawls forward squeezing into the cramped metal box. The door slams shut behind her making her jump, her eyes screw shut and she takes a deep breath.

The air around her changes and suddenly she feels like the walls are no longer enclosing her. Her eyes peel open and she squints at the bright light of the room. She's been here before, but instead of the Nemeton and the nogitsune, she sees a crumpled mass on the floor on the other side of the room. She clambers to her feet and lunges forward. The figure is facing away from her but she can tell it's him. His dark hair in stark contrast to the vast white room around them. His knees are drawn to his chest and she hears his muffled sobs. Her eyes widen at the streak of red on the white tile floor next to him. Her legs burn with effort as she runs toward him not gaining any ground. Her body slumps forward, hands on her knees gasping for breath. How did they reach him before?

Her head shot up,

"Scott.."

He had howled to get Stiles attention last time. She stood up straight sucking in a deep breath. She may not be able to howl but she was pretty good at screaming.

* * *

Scott paces the exam room watching the two in front of them. Every now and then a tear would leak past Lydia's closed eyes and Stiles face would contort in pain.

"Is that normal? Is that what happened before? When we went in last time?"

Deaton nods placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Their bodies still react to the stimuli they are experiencing in his subconscious."

Malia clears her throat,

"Is this normal?"

Deaton and Scott look over and their eyes widen.

Blood leaks out of both their ears, Stiles' dropping into the cold water below and Lydia's drips onto the tiles under her.

Scott rushes forward but Deaton stops him,

"No! Don't touch them.. whatever is happening.. we can't disrupt it. It could kill them."

Scott retracted but kept a worried eye on his friends.

"Well that's a good thing to know.."

Scott's eyes immediately flooded red and his fangs elongated, his voice coming out as a growl,

"Kate."

* * *

Her mouth opens and a scream reverberates through the wide room. The ground beneath her shakes and she feels a warm trickle of blood drip down from her ears. The scream was almost as loud as when she felt Stiles' death, her throat becoming more and more raw with every second.

His body rolls over to lay on his back, his mouth is gaping open and eyes are focused above him.

Her lips crack at the corners as the scream dies. Her mouth falls shut and her teary eyes find him. His body lies motionless in front of her still and she bursts forward her feet slapping over the tiles toward him. The tears pouring from her eyes blow back into her red locks as her arms pump urging her body to move faster. The distance between them shrinks and his body grows nearer.

Her knees slam into the hard floor beside his body and her hands find his face.

"Stiles! "

Blood trickles from his ears and his eyes remain unfocused staring past her.

Her hands clutch the sides of his face, his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

Her tears drip onto his face as she shakes him.

"Stiles please! Come on.."

Her eyes drift closed and she tries desperately to search for the feel of their connection. The string tugs at her chest and she grabs his left hand squeezing. Memories flood her mind of him. Seeing him smile at her. His lips on hers and his hands in her hair. The feel of his fingers as they ghost over skin. The cord jolts harshly and her eyes burst open. A pulse bursts from her body and her vision shifts blue. His body doesn't glow like hers anymore.

She follows the cord, feeling it trail over her body like a hot wire. She follows it from the end of her pinky into his.

All of the sudden, she isn't just feeling the cord in her body. She can follow the one in his.

* * *

"It was nice of you to leave the door open."

Scott shoots Deaton a worried glance and his mouth drops open. How could they forget to close the mountain ash barrier?

A shaking feeling in the room brings everyone's attention to the two on the floor. Lydia's eyes are open now and glowing. A gold light bursts around her covering her body, Stiles remaining the same.

Kate laughs and everyone turns to her,

"Oh.. no we can't have that.."

Chris appears behind her looking bruised and bloodied but a look of pure hatred fills his empty eyes. Scott barely has time to react before they lunge toward Stiles and Lydia.

His body slams into Kate shoving her back away from them. Malia and Liam growl behind them, their features morphing and teeth bared.

Chris un-holsters his gun pointing it at the nearest target which just so happened to be Scott. He dodges the bullet lurching towards Chris. Kira grips her Kitana following after to help him. Malia slices at Kate just barely nicking her skin. The woman slams a fist into the center of her chest throwing her into the wall of veterinary supplies. Deaton rushes over to help her as Liam takes her place.

Chris grunts as his back hits the ground, Scott on top of him.

"Chris! Snap ot of it!"

The man just snarled shoving Scott off and grabbing a set of ring daggers from his waistband.

Scott recoiled at the sight of them. Allison.

Chris jumped to him bringing the blades down but Scott grabbed his arms stopping him.

He shoves on his forearms and Chris stumbles back

"Scott!"

He turns to Deaton who is helping Malia stand, and the vet nods sharply at where Kate is nearing the tub containing his best friend.

He flips onto his feet rushing to help Liam. The beta is thrown to the ground and Kate lunges for Lydia.

"No!"

* * *

She follows the cord through the twists and turns of his body. The end curls around the cavity of his chest and she searches for the end. The glow surrounding her seeps into his body through their intertwined fingers.

The wind picks up around them and swirls in a harsh circle around their bodies. She feels the cord mending and stitching itself back together between them. Almost. She's almost got him.

Suddenly she feels like her body is being torn from him. The cord strains and frays. She can hear it ripping.

* * *

Kate latches onto Lydia' s shoulders pulling her back. Suddenly the air around them begins to stir and gusts of air slam into their bodies.

Scott grabs her arm pulling her harshly away from them and crashing her against the wall.

"Too Late Scott."

The woman sneers in his face.

"What?"

"Scott!"

He turns still holding her to the wall with his claws. His eyes widen as the glow leaks into Stiles from Lydia's body. The glow spreads from his arm down his chest and over his legs. It's working.

What he didn't expect was Chris to stride forward slamming into the tub dumping the water and Stiles onto the tile floor. Lydia slumps beside him her hand barely ghosting his own.

"No!"

Kira runs forward securing her sword around his neck threatening to pull back on the blade. But it's too late.

The glow rushes back from his body into hers before disappearing altogether.

* * *

Her body falls over his, the feeling of the cord snapping making her instantly weak. Her face rests over his chest hearing the slow thrum of his heart. She can't even find the energy to lift herself off him as a tear slides down her cheek. Her hand still grasps his hand loosely as his chest rises and falls slowly, still unresponsive.

"I'm so sorry.."

Her voice is barely above a whisper as she clings to him in the large empty room.

* * *

Kate laughs as Scott digs his claws into her neck. His teeth clench as his harsh ragged breath blows past them.

He pulls her up and away from the wall and suddenly she actually looks scared.

"W-what are you gonna do..huh?"

He sneers at her before slamming her into the wall behind her. Her head makes a sickening cracking sound against the concrete, her eyes fluttering shut.

Chris elbows Kira unexpectedly and the sword falls from her grasp. He lunges at them his gun drawn and Scott drops Kate to the ground, hacking and coughing in breaths.

The cool barrel meets his forehead and Scott looks at him sorrowfully,

"Please.. don't"

Chris clicked a round into the chamber.

"I'm sorry Chris.."

His extended claws pierce into the man's body and pain reads across his face. The gun clatters to the ground as he falls to his knees gasping for air. Scott retracts, a sob leaving his lips. He drops to his knees in front of the man and catches him as he falls forward, guiding his body to lie flat on the floor. His eyes flicker back to their normal state as Scott hovers over him.

The room is silent except for the labored breaths of Chris Argent.

"Scott. ."

He studies the man's face while gripping his hand draining the pain he has caused him .

"T-thank you.."

"W-what?"

"Thank you.. I- I get to see them again.."

Scott looks to Deaton and the man keeps his gaze on Chris.

"I don't-what..."

"My wife.. and Allison.. I can see them again.."

Scott's chest squeezes at his words and a sob leaves his throat.

"She would be proud of you Scott. So proud.."

The man brings a bloody hand from his wound to grip Scott's hand.

"B-but I did this to you I-I hurt you.. she-"

The man squeezed,

"She would understand..I understand.."

His gaze focuses on something behind Scott as he sucks in his final breath.

Scott sobs openly now. He killed a man. He killed Chris.

Kira kneels beside his encircling him in her arms,

"You had to Scott. If you hadn't. ..he would have killed you.."

Scott gripped at her arm blindly as his eyes squeezed shut and he releases a shaking breath.

He nods,

" I know.. I just..."

Kira clutches him tighter as another sob quakes through him.

Deaton looks down sorrowfully before walking over to Kate. She opens her eyes, now green and piercing. A low growl echoed in her throat. He retrieves the kanima venom, pouring it past her lips to keep her there. He moves to Stiles and Lydia as Malia reaches forward but he sticks his arm out to stop her. He holds up an index finger before kneeling next to them. Lydia's hair is plastered to her forehead from the water around her. Their faces are relaxed but Stiles' brow is clenched in what appears to be concentration.

The boy releases a shaking breath and his hand slides forward to grip Lydia's

"I can't believe it.."

Scott and Kira turn to him,

"What? "

"He's tapping into his side of the connection.. he's repairing it.."

* * *

The body below her stirs and her head shoots up. His eyes and mouth close and his hand tightens on hers,

"Stiles?"

Suddenly she feels the other end of the cord tighten.

"Oh my god..."

She feels a pulse of energy course through him and into her and she realizes.. he's pulling back.

Her eyes shut and she focuses on the feeling one last time.

"Come on Stiles.. you have to come back.."

The cord hums as it binds together and a glow washes over both of their bodies. Her eyes fly open and in her blue vision she can see him now.

He is glowing again.

* * *

The glow starts at his heels spreading over to her in one quick swipe. The pack stumbles back away from them as a surge of power pulses from their bodies. The glow fades leaving both of them lying motionless.

Liam leans n studying the two,

"Did it work?"

They both suck in a deep breath, Stiles hacking water from his lungs. The room is silent as the two slowly get to their knees.

Lydia turns her head up and meets his gaze. Her eyes study his as a smile rises over his lips and he nods.

Her body flies toward his and she crashes into him in a tight embrace.

The group releases a collective sigh and relief washes over them.

She lowers her forehead to his with a wide smile. His hand slides slowly up her arm and his fingers dance over the soft skin of her cheek.

His eyes flutter open and his warm honey irises gaze up at her hazily,

"Lyd-"

Her lips find his before he can even finish.

He takes a second to respond but soon enough his soft lips move under hers. She pulls back returning to hugging his neck. Her voice whispers against his skin,

"I love you.."

His body goes rigid and he pulls back to look at her, his eyes wide,

"Wha-"

Scott startles him as he wraps his arms around them.

"I thought I'd lost you guys."

Stiles pats his back and huffs out a surprised laugh.

"Hey Scotty."

Stiles chuckles nervously glancing to Lydia as the rest of the pack meets them in a hug.

They back off letting them stand up, their hands still clasped together.

Liam shocked him when he throws his arms around his taller frame.

"Oh.."

Liam squeezes his torso and Stiles brings the hand not connected to Lydia's up to his back hugging him tightly. The beta backs up with a small smile as Kira throws herself to him wrapping him in a tight hug. Kira has always been one for affection so he hugs her back just as tight.

When she steps away Malia comes into view his smile falters a little looking down at Lydia's hand in his. She smiles sweetly before hugging him softly,

"She loves you..and I know you love her too.. so tell her.. you got your second chance, so tell her."

She pulls back a small smile on her lips and his eyes widen. She nods once walking away. Scott stands off to the side a sad smile on his lips as he backs away from the group that is buzzing with joy.

His eyes land on the motionless Chris and the tears start again. The happy voices of his friends reuniting fade as his knees drop next to the man.

Stiles searches for his friend and when he finds him, his heart breaks.

Scott has his face in his hands, kneeling next to a motionless Chris. He looks back to Lydia with worried eyes and her expression matches his own. He tugs on her arm and she follows. The group goes silent and clear the way for them as they walk over. Lydia's hand flies to her mouth as they come to stand next to Scott.

Stiles releases her hand as he comes to kneel next to his best friend, his hand resting on the boys back.

"I-I killed him Stiles. "

Stiles looks up to Lydia with wide eyes and she kneels on the other side of Scott,

"What happened."

Scott's bloodshot eyes meet hers and he crumbles,

"He rushed at me ...he was still under her control." They glance at a paralyzed Kate before back to Scott,

"He had the gun to my head and I just.."

He brings his bloody fingertips up and the two look over them.

Stiles rubs his back,

"Scott.. it was in self defense.. he knew you had no other choice, ok?"

Scott nodded,

"Doesn't make it easier.."

Lydia slides her arm over his back, her hand brushing Stiles' arm and their eyes meet a moment before flitting back to Scott.

"I know bud..I know it doesn't."

Scott looks to Stiles sadly before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Stiles?"

Stiles stands instantly at the voice that called to him and turns,

"Dad.."

The sheriff hesitates, looking to Deaton. The vet nods and the man rushes forward crushing his son in a hug.

"Hey dad.."

The man squeezes him tightly before releasing him. His gaze drifts to Lydia right as a tear drips down his cheek. He pulls her into a much gentler hug and her arms snake across his back.

"Thank you... thank you so much Lydia.."

She feels the wet tears on her hair and squeezes the man tighter. He releases her glancing to Scott, who remains on the floor. Stiles nods to him and his father smiles before kneeling to comfort the boy. Deaton walks up to the two of them,

"Good to have you back Stiles.. "

The boy nodded with a smile,

"Thanks to you and Lydia.. thank you.. "

The vet smiles ushering them to the other room.

"Now both of you probably feel very tired at the moment."

As if waiting for a cue, Lydia yawns and the other two laugh.

"So I will handle everything here. You two get some rest. I'll let your dad know you are ready to go." He waves goodbye walking into the other room.

"Lydia I-"

Her lips brush over his and his words die instantly,

"I can't believe you're back.."

He breaks apart from her slightly,

"Thanks to you.."

She smiles kissing the corner of his lips,

"And you... in the end.."

He smiles bringing his hands to her cheeks,

"About what you said to me in there... I-"

"You two ready to go?"

His hands fall from her face and his dad freezes,

"Oh..sorry."

She smiles, a blush covering her cheeks,

"We're ready."

The ride home is filled with silence. Not an uncomfortable one, but simply being in each other's company again.

* * *

They say goodnight to the sheriff, the man holding his son slightly tighter than usual, before climbing the stairs. His bedroom door creaks slightly and the familiar smell of him washes over her. She falls into the soft sheets and sighs making him chuckle,

"You want to call and let your mom know you're staying here?"

She laughs bringing a pillow onto her lap,

"She just assumes I'm with you."

He chuckles flicking on the small lamp beside the table sighing.

"What?"

"I'm worried about Scott... you know how he is about..that kind of stuff."

Lydia sits up as he sits down on the mattress,

"It will be hard for him... for all of us. He was the last reminder of Allison we had.. I cant believe- "

Her head lowers and he pulls her to him,

"I know."

"We have lost so many people.."

"Trust me...I know.."

Her eyes find his and she grips his hand with a sad expression.

"Stiles- "

"I remember everything Lydia.. hurting Malia, almost killing Liam.. I remember hurting you Lydia.."

His eyes glisten in the low light of the room,

"You were under Kate's control.. no one blames you.. just like witht he nogitsune.."

His gaze lowers to his lap,

"But I still remember it.."

She turns his face to hers with a sad smile,

"We'll get through this ok? We have gotten through so much before..but we'll get through this together."

An unreadable expression spreads over his face and she tilts her head,

"What?"

A wide smile and a look she could only describe as adoration covers his features,

"I love you..so much. "

Her smile drops and her jaw goes slack,

"You-"

"I do... I love you."

He scoots closer to her placing a hand on her cheek.

Lydia leans into his warm palm soaking in the feeling of having him back.

"I'm scared.."

That obviously wasn't the response he expected and his smile dropped,

"Why?"

His voice cracks and she wants to pull him to her and erase all doubt of how she feels.

She looks down, fidgeting with her fingers,

"I lost you Stiles.. you were dead.. you came back, but it wasn't you...and that almost hurt more than knowing you were dead. It was like the nogitsune all over again."

"Hey.. Lydia... "

Her glassy eyes met his.

"It's me now, ok? You're not gonna lose me anytime soon.."

She shook her head,

"You don't know that! I loved Allison... she's gone. I loved Jackson, he left. I loved my father.. he's gone too. Everyone I love.. they all leave me. Whether they mean to or not, they do."

His smile returns,

"Lydia..you'll have a hard time getting rid of me."

Her smile returns and he slides his thumb over the tears on her porcelain cheeks. His thumb brushes her bottom lip and her emerald eyes meet his carmel ones,

"I love you.."

His eyes search hers as she brings her palms to his cheeks,

"I love you too Stiles.. so much it scares me."

His smile is blinding and he lets out a short puff of air blowing the small hairs around her face.

His face tilts closer to hers, her eyes fluttering shut as his lips mold to her own, and for the first time in a long time..

They were happy.

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG i hope it turned out ok/: I don't know.. this fic might have one or two more chapters but I'm working on another fic! So far it isn't a multi chapter but a reeeeally long one shot.. see how that goes. (I might make it two parts who knows though.)**

 **But anyway, drop me a review! Tell me what you think!(:**


	20. Announcement

"Hey Everyone! This isn't an update sorry): BUT i do have an announcement.. i have created these kind of photoset/aesthetic pictures that correspond to each chapter of this story. They can be found on my Tumblr stiles24obrien All posts have a link to the specific chapter and tagged with #rsof and #rsof aesthetic.  
"I thought it would be a fun and different thing to do so go check them out! They took a whole lot longer than i thought they would... haha  
"Hope you have a wonderful day!  
Ps. Update hopefully coming soon!


End file.
